Double The Miko?
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: The SPR Gang get a case from an old Shrine, but Mai knows the people. Its Kagome and Family. What happens when Mai falls down the well, what does Fuedal Japan have in store for Mai and Kag? What happens with the others while Mai is gone? What is this about Mai being an Half Demon? wheres the Shikon jewel? Mai and Naraku distantly related? What has this come to? SesxMai KagxInu!
1. Friends

**Yay, a new story.**

** Well. A crossover.**

** Here is and Inuyasha and Ghost Hunt Crossover. I hope you like.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.: Friends.<p>

* * *

><p>She sighed from her desk, she had cleaned around the already clean office, she had filed the paperwork and files and made countless cups of tea. She was tired, exhausted. She had even painted her nails, which was unusual for her.<p>

She ran her newly painted nails through her hair and then sighed opening her one of the draws. Lay there, was the picture in its golden metal frame. There was the two of them. Her and her friend.

They looked happy, even though that was 4 years ago. One with brunette hair and one with black. They both had brown eyes, but ones were lighter. Mai's eyes softened at the picture.

"Its been a long time, 4 years today." she mumbled. Mai ran her finger over the two of them, taking it all in, it had been so long. She gently put it back in her draw glancing at it one last time before so closed it back up again with a sigh and a soft shake of the head.

Mai tapped her finger on her desk, waiting for the next call for tea. Another 5 minuets and she got annoyed, she stood from her desk and went to make tea. Even if he hadn't asked for it, he was getting one.

**~\/~**

I was sat in my office, looking over the case we had just received. It was a weird case, it struck me. I sighed and looked over to the empty cup on my desk.

I tapped the folder. I opened my mouth to call Mai for tea when there were two knocks on the door, I smirked. Mai.

"Come in." I called and opened the book that was sat the other side of me. She poked her head in and then walked in.

**~\/~**

Mai walked into Naru's office after she had poked her head around the door, "I thought you might of needed a cup of tea, its been ages since you last asked for any."

Naru glanced at her then at the cup of tea then back at his book. Mai grumbled, 'How considerate.' she thought as she walked to Naru's desk.

She placed the tea down and sighed. She couldn't be bothered with an argument today, she was to down. She turnt on her heal and head out the door.

Naru raised an eyebrow at the closed door. 'Where's the waiting for the thank you?' he thought. He loved to wind up Mai, its was the blushes, they were cute. He slapped his forehead and the rubbed it with his fingers, he kept saying that. He pushed the thought away and sighed looking down at the case. "Mai." he called.

**~\/~**

Mai had closed the door and head over to her desk, touched the phone. 'Should I call?' she thought.

She sighed and tapped the top of the phone. It puzzled her though, one day she was with her and then she stopped coming to the park to meet, it really puzzled Mai, she then stopped attending school, she would come in every three days, her grandpa had said about all these illnesses, it made Mai chuckle.

She knew there was nothing wrong, She could tell, but something was fishy. Mai had her job here by then, so they had no time to catch up.

She sighed and tilted her head forward. A hand came down on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Mai-san." Mai looked up at Lin. "Lin, do you need any?, Tea?" the brunette asked and he chuckled. "No, but Naru wants you to call everyone, we have a case. He said here is the address." Mai nodded not looking down at the paper.

Lin smirked, "He also said, 'stop daydreaming and get back to work, he didn't want you scaring the customers." with that Lin turnt around and went back into his den. Mai grumbled, "Stupid work-o-holic jerk of a narcissist" she muttered.

Mai walked round the her desk and sat down, pulled the chair forward towards the desk and then picked up the phone. She dialled in Bou-san's number in first, she waited and it rung a few times before he picked up.

"Hello, Housou Takigawa, and your rocking service." she giggled.

Mai heard Bou-san choke on the other side, "Mai." she smiled, "Yes Bou-san." Mai couldn't help but laugh at his greeting, I mean, who wouldn't. Bou-san cleared his throat., "What do you need, Mai-chan." he sang down the phone.

The brunette smiled softly, he was like a brother to her, "Well, we have a case, Naru wants everyone here at," Mai paused to looked down at the piece of paper. "10 tomorrow, to pack for a week and we are heading..." Mai gasped and nearly dropped the phone.

**~\/~**

I sighed, what was taking Mai so long to call five people. I stood up and walked around my desk. I didn't see why I need to check on her, she should be older enough to be able to make a phone call, she has plenty of times.

I sighed opening the door and stepping out. Mai gasped and I looked at her. She scrambled for the phone and I shook my head.

She looked up at me, and then back at the piece of paper. "Bou-san, don't worry, something just shocked me, yes. Just come here tomorrow, can you tell Ayako please? Thank you." I watched Mai placed the phone down and stare at the paper.

**~\/~**

Mai stared at the piece of paper. There of all places. She couldn't believe it. A smile grew on her face. After all these years. Mai chuckled. After these four long years she was going to see her again. Mai was happy, wait more than happy.

"Mai, I didn't know a piece of scrap paper could be so fascinating." She looked up at Naru who was leaning against his office door frame. "Well, It did for me." she countered and then picked up the phone.

The brunette assistant dialled in a number and waited. "This is Masako's agent, can I take a message." Mai smiled. "Hello, this is Taniyama Mai, I'm hear calling for Masako, about a case? Is she free tomorrow, 10 o'clock and for the rest of this week to help?" her agent chuckled.

"Hi Mai-san, its good to hear from you, yes Masako is free. 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Yeah, its good to hear from you to." there was a small chuckle. "Do you want me to hand you over to John-san, he is here with me." She smiled.

"No need, if you could just replay the message that will be fine."

"Okay, bye Mai-san."

"Bye." Mai put the phone down and looked at the piece of paper again. she really couldn't believe it.

"Mai, stop dazing into space and work, what has everyone said." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Bou-san and Ayako said they were coming, John and Masako are. I haven't called Yasuhara yet but, he will probably say yes. Naru, can I see the case file for this case?" Mai asked. Naru stared at the girl.

**~\/~**

I looked up at Naru. Waiting for his answer.

"Fine, come and collect it, but bring tea with you." I sighed shaking my head as he disappeared.

I smiled again, I was going to see her. I was going to see my life long friend. My childhood friend.

It made me smile, I was going to see Kagome again.

**~\/~**

"Hey, wait up." the girl looked over her shoulder. "No." the silver haired boy growled.

"Kagome, listen to me. Where are you going." Kagome spun round.

"I'm going home, if you would listen." the boy jumped in front of her.

"We need to look for more jewel shards, you can't go." the girl stared into his eyes. "I'm going, end of,." she pushed past him.

"Here they go again." a man muttered as he followed them. "Miroku, you know they do this all the time, Kagome needs to go home." Miroku looked at the demon slayer next to him.

"I know." a small kitsune jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Sango's right," the monk lowered his head and sighed. "Sit boy." Kagome shouted.

The boy in the red clothing dropped to the ground and his face to the impact. "Bye Inuyasha." she called as she climb onto the side of a well.

"Hmm, here I go." Kagome jumped in but didn't fall. "You ain't going anywhere, we have jewel shards to find." Kagome struggled to get him to let go of her.

"Inuyasha, let me go." she shouted. She sighed, did she have to do this. "Sit boy." she muttered and they both fell into the well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,the first chapter of my new story. Excited much.<strong>

**Read and Review.**

**Thank you.**

**Peace out -**_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	2. NeeChan

**I'm back with the next chapter, and its been a day, which is unusual for me but ow well aha.**

** I would like to hope everyone in America that was hit by the hurricane is okay. I mean, was it really that bad? Anyway, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nee-chan?<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

"Mai, your late." Naru stated. Mai put her case in the back of the van, while she let air fill her lungs. "Sorry." she mumbled. Naru sighed. "Just get in the van." he said and she nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

She followed Naru in and shut the door. "Right, Lin." Naru said. Lin started the car and they began to drive. "Where are the others?" Mai asked as she looked up at Naru. "They have gone ahead, after you being late." Mai grumbled under her breath and then sighed.

The where heading all the way out here again, back to where her and her parents used to live. She let a tear fall from her eye and then she quickly rubbed it.

The shrine Kagome used to look after is experiencing some paranormal problems. It looks like a normal haunting to Mai, but she was happy just to see her friend again. Her mum, her little brother Souta, and her crazy grandpa. Mai chuckled slightly. It really had been a long time since then.

Naru saw had seen Mai wipe away the tear, 'what has her upset?' he thought. He shrugged it up and began reading his book. Lin glanced at his boss through the mirror. 'Can't he see it' Lin sighed and continued to look ahead.

Mai watched the tree's and house's go bye as they got closer. They were making her sleepy. Mai's eyes closed and she feel asleep.

~\/~

Mai POV.

_I was floating, floating in will-o-wisps. I looked around and then a pink ball appeared in front of me. It was small and could fit in my hand. It was floating there too, in the middle of it all. It then glowed pink and then got brighter. _

_I shielded my eyes. I reopened the when it dimmed. There was nothing there accept what looked like a shard. It began to come closer to me. It was right in front of me and then it felt like it went through me. _

_I went to glance back when a boy's face flashed up. He had long silver hair, and little dog ears. I wanted to reach out and touch them, but I couldn't. The boy began to disappear. _

"_Wait." I shouted after him. He became more transparent. "Who are you?" I asked. He soon had gone and I couldn't believe it. _

_I felt something tugging on me, like it was time to wake up. I closed my eyes and wished to wake up. "Wake up Mai, wake up." I muttered. _

~\/~

"Mai." I sat bolt up. "What, where are we, where did that boy go." I asked looking around. We where parked outside huge steps.

"We are at the clients house." I looked up the stairs. "Kagome" I whispered.

I looked at Naru and smiled, "Well, like you said, we better get to work." I slid past him and looked up at the stairs. "Mai-chan." people sung behind me. I spun round and was caught in a hug.

"Bou-san, you are going to squish me." he laughed and let me go. "Mai, you better not get hurt on this-" THUNK. "Ow, what was that for you old hag."

"What did you just call me." A miko shouted. I rolled my eyes as there argument escalated. "Mai-san." I looked over at John and Masako.

"Hi guys, are you okay." the both nodded and smiled. "I want to get to work, I want Mai, Hara-san and Takigawa-san to all meet the client, while the rest of us bring up the equipment, After you have found the base I want Takigawa-san to wait outside so she can show us the base." we all nodded.

"Yay, no carrying." I shouted as I walked over and grabbed my bag. "I believe carrying your bag counts." Naru stated as he grabbed a monitor. I grumbled and stuck my tongue out at him.

I walked up the stairs with Masako beside me. "Ah, see you all up there." I shouted as I began to run up the stairs. "Mai." they shouted. It felt good running up the stairs, I hadn't in a while, it had been for years, four long years since I had done this.

I got to the top and smiled, a woman and an old man were stood a few yards away. They looked no different. I smiled softly at the sight and then walked forward.

"Ah, are you from SPR?" she asked and I nodded. "My boss and other colleges should be here soon, they are still walking up the stairs." she chuckled slightly, "Your name?" she asked and I giggled.

"Oh, you haven't changed." she stared at me. I shook my head lightly. "Its me, Taniyama Mai." Kagome's mums eyes widened.

"Not, little Mai-chan from down the road." I grinned. "Oh Mai." she brought me into a hug. "How are you, you've changed, why did you move, Oh, Kagome will be so happy to see you." I smiled. "Mai." I looked over her shoulder at Kagome grandpa.

"Grandpa Hirashi." he hugged me and I laughed. "Okaa-san, when are those people going to be...Mai?" I looked over my shoulder at a teenager. He had short black haired and dark eyes.

"Souta." he grinned and ran at me, "Mai, how are you." he plunged into me. I picked him up, "Souta, im good you." I swung him round and he fidgeted.

"Mai, I'm 13 now, let me down." I sighed, "Okay, Okay." they were like my family, you could call Kagome's mum, my mum, Souta my little brother and their grandpa as my grandpa. Souta hugged me again and I hugged him back.

"Why are you here?" he asked, "Mai, don't run off." I looked over my shoulder at Naru and Lin. "Oh, Naru, Lin, this is Ayame Hirashi, Her Dad, Ryoku Hirashi, Ayame son, Souta Hirashi, and...Where's Kagome?" I asked and she smiled, "She will be back soon, just been out with a few friends." I nodded and looked at Naru.

I smiled and then looked back at Ayame, "Where's the base?" I asked and she chuckled, "I forgot, you came for the case, this way." she lead us towards on of the cut off houses.

"This is an cut off of the house, it has five rooms all for your use. There is an extra room but its full of boxes. " I nodded and she smiled at me again. "Here is your base, there are a lot of electrical plugs, and the rooms are off into those doors there." she pointed to each one.

Naru nodded. "Mai, Hara-san and Takigawa-san, I want shelves set up, and then I want you ready to take temperatures." we all nodded and the boys left after they put the equipment down. "Hey Mai, would you like to see Byouno." I laughed but shook my head, "I have work, maybe later Souta, I would love to see Kagome first." he nodded and then hugged me again.

"Its good to see you again, Mai-nee-chan." I chuckled and hugged him back. "Come on Souta, lets leave Mai, see you later for tea." I nodded and waved goodbye.

"Mai-nee-chan?" Ayako asked. I chuckled, "Its a long story, I'll tell you all later." she nodded and we began to sort out the shelves that the boys brought up.

~\/~

"Here are the temperatures Naru." I handed him a clip board, pen and thermometer. He nodded and just looked down at the sheet, "A thank you would be nice." I muttered. "So Mai, what this with the Mai-nee-chan?" Ayako asked, I smiled.

"They are my family, well not blood related anyway." I brought my hand up to my chin, "I have known them since I was little, and they helped me through the years, when my parents died and that, they were my family, then I moved in with my old Sensei and then I moved near Shibuya. Its been four years since I last saw them, well since I last saw Kagome." they stared at me confused.

"Kagome, is there daughter, she is my age, her brother Souta is thirteen and he has always been like a little brother to me," they all nodded, "That's so cute Mai-chan." Bou-san sang as he hugged me.

I pushed him away, "Get off me you old pervert, you have Ayako." I moaned and he let me go, he brought his hands up quickly before Ayako hit him but he was to slow. Their argument had already started. The door slid open and Ayame appeared.

"Dinner is ready," everyone stood and nodded, "The house hasn't changed." she smiled, "You haven't changed Mai, the same 7 year old I knew." I pouted, "Hey, I have grown taller and in age." I said shaking my hand over my head indicating the tallness.

She laughed and patted my shoulder, I grinned as we entered the kitchen. "Mai, Mai, come sit next to me." Souta called from the table. I grinned and jogged over. "Souta, you still act like a 9 year old." he shook his head and I giggled as I sat next to him.

Naru sat on my other side while everyone else sat down. "Help yourself." I smiled and nodded, I eat a bit of food and smiled softly, "Your cooking hasn't changed. Its still delicious." she laughed at me and then looked around the table.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce everyone." I giggled as I nudged Souta. "This is Kazuaya Shibuya, he is my boss, but you must of met him, His other assistant Lin Koujo. A miko, Ayako Takigawa, her husband, a monk, Housou Takigawa, but you can call him Bou-san, John Brown, a ex-priest, but still helps out with exorcism and Masako Hara." I pointed to everyone and they nodded their head, but it Bou-san case a two finger salute.

I rolled my eyes and Souta giggled. "Hey, Souta, you still believe your a big boy." I joked and he blushed. "Mai." he moaned and he laughed. "Mai, do you still have the replica I gave you of the arrow of the famous priestess." I looked over at Kagome grandpa, "Ah, yeah, I actually brought it with me", his eyes sparkled and I giggled. "Hey, Mum, I'm back." a voice called as the kitchen door slid open.

"Mum, I...is this SPR." she looked around. I kept my head down. "Yes, this is Kazuaya, Lin, Ayako, Bou-san, or Housou, Masako, John and this lovely girl." I lifted my head and grinned at Kagome.

Her eyes widened, "It isn't" I stood with a smiled, "It is," her mum laughed, "This is Mai." Kagome grinned and ran over to me. "Mai." we hugged. "I've missed you, where did you disappear to four years ago?" she asked and I chuckled. "I've missed you to, and I moved." we both stepped out of the hug with tears in our eyes.

"Why don't you two take this outside, Kagome, you can have dinner in a bit." we both nodded and I followed Kagome out side. I stepped outside and we both screamed. "Mai."

"Kagome." we both shouted and we hugged each other again.

"I've missed you Nee-chan," she whispered. I smiled, "I've missed you to Nee-chan." I pulled away and wiped my tears away, "You've changed." she stuttered out. "You two." I muttered and she laughed.

She looked my up and down and then laughed. "Ah." we both sat down on the edge of her door way. "Where did you go?" she asked and I chuckled, "I moved, you started to disappear, only coming in for a few days, so I moved." she sighed, "I never intended that," I smiled at her, "It doesn't matter, being here is all that counts." we looked up at the sky.

"Hey, a shooting star." I closed my eyes and wished this would last and I would be with Kagome for a while. I opened them again and looked at Kagome. "I have to go, I will speak with you tomorrow," I stood and she grabbed my wrist, "You promise." I smiled, "I promise." she stood and we walked down the hall. I hugged her one last time before leaving to head back to Naru.

I shook my head lightly. I opened the door to base and then smiled, "Right, back to work, what do we do now Naru?" I exclaimed. He looked up at me, "Take a camera and set it up here." he point to the picture, "They said its an old well, its were most of the activity is." I nodded and picked up a camera and wires. "Bye." I called and then head out to set up the camera.

~\/~

Normal POV.

"Erghh, why did she have to leave. I mean, what's so special about her world," Inuyasha muttered.

"You still moaning." Miroku shouted up to Inuyasha who was sat in a tree. "Shut up." he called down and Sango shook her head, "Leave him to sulk on his own." Shippo shouted and Kirara purred.

Miroku shook his head and sat by the well where they all were, she did say she would be back soon, she wasn't staying there long. They all nodded and eat the fish they had cooked.

~\/~

Mai POV.

I opened the door to the well, "Wow, its dark in here." I muttered.

I walked down the creaky steps and then got to the bottom. I placed the camera down and looked over the side. "Wow, that's one creepy well." I sighed. I turnt around and leant against it. It was really dark in here.

"Hey Mai." the door opened as someone shouted. I jumped and fell back. I fell down into the well. I screamed. Darkness wrapped me quickly. It was known, I had fainted, and I had fallen down the well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, next chapter in two daysssss!, its gooddd. <strong>

**Yeah, thanks for you readers, I know its not a common match but hey, the idea appeared so I used it. READ AND REVIEW. And I might make it a special chapter ;)**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	3. The Feudal Era?

**I'm Back...i know, i know...i took ages to update but i have been busy with course work and i had writers block for a little while, so annoying.**_  
><em>**Well, anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter and then next im going to update in a minute, thanks. **

**Here we go, chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The feudal era?<br>_

* * *

><p><em>I was lying on a pavement, it looked like I was laying in a shrine, I sat up and rubbed my head. "Where am I?" I asked out loud.<em>

_I heard some distance shouting. I stood and ran to follow the shouting, I got closer and closer when I saw the same boy from my last dream. "Hey you, who-"_

"_Inuyasha." a girl shouted. I saw her fire an arrow at the man._

"_Hey watch out." I shouted but he got hit. He hit a tree and was trapped against it with this arrow. He dropped something, it was that glowing ball from my dream, I watch it fall from his hands and hit the ground. I saw the girl who shot him, she was wearing the same type of clothing Ayako wears when she is cleansing a spirit. Red and white. _

_She had a bow poised in one hand and she had her eyes on him. "Kik-kikyo" the boy called Inuyasha mumbled. "How could- I thought." he continued. _

_I watched him, it was upsetting, I wanted to help, but it was the past. The boy then fainted, I gasped. He didn't faint, he died. I looked at the girl, she stumbled forward and dropped down in front of the ball, she had a trail of blood following her. _

_She had a huge cut on her right shoulder. People surrounded her and I couldn't see what was going on. The image started to fade. "Hey, what's going on, wait." I reached out to it as the scene faded and I was floating. I saw glowing lights, spirits, I was floating in a will-o-wisp. _

"_What" I looked around, where was he, he wasn't in the last dream. I looked around but he wasn't there. "Hello?" a voice said it was a whispered more like it was distant._

_I followed the voice, hoping to wake up or find Gene._

~\/~

"Inuyasha, just come down already and have something to eat, she is probably just packing." Sango called. "Yeah." Shippo pitched in and Inuyasha just grumbled. "Jeez he has some serious issues." Shippo stated.

"I do not." Inuyasha called over his shoulder. He looked at the kitsune who was making faces at him and then ran over to him. "Ah." Shippo jumped up onto the side of well and Inuyasha grabbed him. "You dead, you little-"

"Ahh." a scream irrupted from the well. Inuyasha let go off Shippo and leant over the side. It was too dark and he couldn't see anything. "I'm going down." Inuyasha jumped down hitting side to side.

Someone might have been at the bottom and he didn't want to go into Kagome world if he jumped straight in. As he got closer he could see a shape of a girl. "Kagome." he shouted.

He stood next to the girl on the floor. "Who is this?" he asked. He bent down to her face and inspected her and then sniffed her. 'She smells like Kagome and its lovely' he thought. He shook his head and straightened looking at the girl intently.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what was it." Inuyasha kept his eyes on the girl, only him and Kagome could past through the well. "Hey." he growled. "Would you shut up." Inuyasha gently picked up the girl and jumped out of the well.

"Hey Is that Kagome?"

"No."

"What, no one else can pass through the well" Inuyasha nodded and set the girl down on the floor. It puzzled him. The girl began to mumble. The other bent down to listen as Inuyasha glared at the poor girl.

"Inu...yasha...pink ball...Kikyo...dream." they all stared at the girl on the floor, no one knew her. "Hello?" Inuyasha asked and she began to stir.

The all waited for the mystery girl to wake. It puzzled them why she had come out the well, and why she was near the well on Kagome side and how she knew Inuyasha and Kikyo name.

~\/~

I groaned. I must of hit the bottom of the well. My back was on fire. I slowly opened my eyed and saw blurry figures.

"Hey, she's waking. Hello?" I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. "Hey...what. Where am I? Where's the shrine. Where is everyone?" I looked at the people around me and saw him.

"Ah, your dead. I saw you died, the girl with the black hair and the bow, the one that looks like Kagome, she killed you. Why am I here".

"Calm down, did you just say Kagome." I looked at the girl, she looked a bit like Kagome as well but she wasn't her. "Yeah, she my friend, I was setting up a camera, and then someone called my name and I tripped and fell down the well. Wait. Why am I here."

"We don't know, were as puzzled as you are." I looked at the other boy, "What are your names." the girl grinned. "I'm Sango, that's Miroku, the hentai." she added quietly. "This little kitsune is Shippo and that's the famous jerk Inuyasha."

"Hey,"

"Will you bear my children?"

"Feh."

"Wait, I saw you died, and your name is Inuyasha, why are you alive. Oh and that girl stole your pink ball you dropped, I don't know what that was but yeah." Inuyasha stared at me. "How did you see that?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Its one of the powers I have, well, I wouldn't call them powers but yeah." they all stared at me. "What's your name?" Sango asked. I smiled, "Mai."

"Okay Mai, we want to take you to Lady Kaede, we can see what she says." I nodded and Sango helped my up. "Wait, how did I get here anyway?" I asked. "Lady Kaede will tell you everything." I nodded and I followed them back to where ever they where taking me.

~\/~

"So that's the well, the dear mortal passes through," a dark presences says from the forest, "We shall destroy it so she can't get through."

~\/~

"Mai, Mai, are you alright?" Kagome shouted down the well. She placed her bag by the side. "She isn't down there, hmm." her eyes widened, "She can't have fallen through to Inuyasha, she can't only I can pass through, and Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "What's going on.," Kagome got onto the side.

She chucked in her bag first then jumped in her self. Kagome passed through and came out on the other side. "Right," Kagome began to climb the wall with her bag on her back. "Guys?" she got over the edge, and she couldn't see the others.

"Hmm, where did they go, maybe Mai didn't pass through." she looked towards the village, "They are probably with Kaede." she picked up her bag and began her walk to the village.

~\/~

"So you were on the other side with dear Kagome when someone shouted your name and you fell down the well." I nodded.

"Hmm, dear child, what do you know about the shikon jewel." I stared at her. "Not much, Kagome grandpa did go on about it quite a lot. The jewel of the four souls. Says the make your wishes come true." she nodded, "but in the wrong hands could cause destruction." I stared at the old miko.

I was in the feudal era and I have some how passed through to here via Kagome way. "So Kagome been here for over four years?" I asked and they all nodded. "So that's why she started to disappear." I muttered.

"But what puzzles me is how you saw me died and why you passed through." Inuyasha supplied and everyone nodded. "That is quite troubling my child." I looked at the old lady. "Well, back in my time we have these people called Psychics. They could have ESP or PK powers. I've been told I have ESP powers, in my dreams I can see people's past. Usually it happens during a case and Gene's usually there but its different somehow." I explained.

"Who is Gene?" Shippo asked. "Oh, Gene, he is my bosses dead brother, well, he is my spirit guide in my dreams, but I haven't seen him since I started. The first dream I had I saw a pink ball, it glowed and then got brighter, then I saw what looked like a shard and it came towards me, it went through me and then the dream ended." I explained, they all jumped when I said shard.

"You said you saw a shard in your dream," they boy with ears asked. I nodded, "Hey, what's that glowing light." I pointed to his coat. "What glowing light,"

"There, its coming from your coat." he dug in his coat and got out a tube, with 3 shards in it." I stared at them.

"You can see a light my child." I nodded, "Yeah, can't you." they all shook there head except Kaede.

"Kaede, I think we have another priestess." Miroku stated. I looked around, and then pointed to me, "Me a priestess." they nodded. "Kaede, Kaede, I need your help my friend..." a voice trailed off as they looked around the hut, and then they looked at me.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't know, I was setting up a camera, when someone made me jump and I fell down the fell and then woke up surrounded by these guys and then I was brought here." Kagome nodded and then looked at my belly.

"Mai," I looked down at my belly. "Ah, I'm glowing."

"Mai stop moving, you have a jewel shard in you."

"What." everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have a jewel shard in you, in your belly, well on your left side to be more precise." everyone nodded. "Anyway, you can see that." I nodded, "Yeah, Inuyasha has three, and I have a funny feeling there is one near the well." they all stared at me and Inuyasha sniffed the air and then growled.

"Naraku." everyone got to there feet, "Kaede, can you look after Mai until we get back, she deserves a explanation from me" I watched the old woman nodded and she stepped out of the hut with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW.<strong>

**Many thanks. **

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	4. No Way Home

**Back with an update, **

**READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE. DON'T BE A SILENT READER. **  
><strong>EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, YOU CAN REVIEW. many thanks tehee.!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: No Way Home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm." I tapped my finger on the table. Mai was taking too long. I shook my head slightly and concentrated on the book. She probably met up with the others. I sighed, "Lin, check the camera's, is the one from Mai set up yet?" I asked and he shook his head.<p>

I looked over at the empty cup of tea on the table and sighed. I looked back down at the paragraph I was reading on one of my old books and then shut it.

I then stood and walked around the table that had been set up. "Noll, where are you going?" Lin asked. I walked over to the door and looked over my shoulder, "To find Mai and set up this camera." I stated.

I slid open the door and began to walk out when a hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up at Lin, his face plain.

"She's probably fine, just talking to one of the others and she forgot to set the camera up." I sighed. "Knowing Mai, she has gotten herself Into trouble."

Lin chuckled and went back to typing on his laptop while I left the room.

~\/~

I could hear the shouting, even from here, the distress from the villagers that loomed in the air and it made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Ye child, look at me." I looked over at Lady Kaede. She touched my chin and started to move my face around a bit. "I never thought I would see it, till this day, like when Kagome had first came." she handed me some food and I thanked her.

"Ye child, and a reincarnation, just like Kagome." I stared at the woman like she was crazy and gave her one of my, are-you-serious looks. "I'm a what?" she chuckled and then sighed and began stirring the food in the pot.

"A reincarnation, There once was a miko with such power, she was the one who created the shikon jewel., " she paused to look at me, "She was called, Midoriko. As a priestess she was well known for her amazing spiritual powers and abilities. Well, her ability to purify yokai souls and spirits, rendering them powerless." she paused again and looked over at me.

I nodded at her, wanting her to continue. "It was because of this power, she was hated." I choked and stared at her, she chuckled. "Don't worry, ye child, nothing is going to come and harm you, but let me tell you her story," I nodded and she smiled.

"Many years ago, in her final battle, Midoriko was ambushed by many yokai. The battle lasted for seven days, and seven nights, and eventually a yokai created from the possession of a mortal man, who secretly desired Midoriko and by many yokai, got her in its jaws." I nodded understanding the story.

"In one final attempt to defeat the yokai, Midoriko forced out the yokai soul and her own soul from their bodies. Both the yokai and Midoriko died but their souls where combined to create the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon jewel." I whispered.

"Precisely, now her soul is in you, which could only mean one thing, something big is coming." I nodded and she studied me.

"Plus, if Midoriko souls has been taken from the Jewel, then so has the demon that was also placed there." I stared at her, because I was this reincarnation I could bring on a whole load of trouble.

Why was a such a danger magnet.

~\/~

"Naraku." Inuyasha shouted. "Ku Ku Ku, so, we meet again." Naraku stated.

Inuyasha had already drawn Tetsusagia and was holding it out in front of him. Sango and Miroku where standing just behind, ready. Kagome was standing, while Shippo was perched on her shoulder like a parrot, next to Kirara.

"I was only here to say hello." Naraku sneered. "Yeah right." Inuyasha growled at Naraku who was laughing, he then looked towards Kagome.

"Try getting home now, I bet it will take longer." he sneered again before disappearing in a bundle of Miasma. "Wait," Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stared at where Naraku had just been, 'What did he mean?' she thought.

"Kagome." Kagome shook her head. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, firmly, but you could tell he was still being gentle. "I know," Kagome looked over at the well before walking over to it.

She could tell Naraku had done something to it, she could feel it. She sighed, "We better get back to Mai, she needs a explanation, and I need to speak with Kaede, I want to know Why Mai ended up here and why she had a jewel shard in her stomach." she stated to the others without looking over her shoulder.

She touched to side of the well and then turnt to Sango who had a soft but sad smile on her face. "Feh, lets get going then," Inuyasha stated sheathing his sword and began to stride away. Kagome rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Sit boy." she whispered so only Sango could hear. There was a thud and then a growl.

"Kagome." Inuyasha shouted and they all burst into laughter, while they strolled past Inuyasha who was getting up. Kagome flashed him a playfully smile over her shoulder and then uttered two sweet little words again, causing him to hit the floor.

"Sit boy."

~\/~

"So, Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyo and I'm a reincarnation of Midoriko?"

"Yes, my dear child, now we need to know why, you have been brought here,." I nodded slightly and she smiled, "It must be something important, but why." I nodded again.

"But if I'm this reincarnation of this famous miko, wouldn't I be a bigger threat?," she sighed. "I don't know, but we have to find out." I sighed and twiddled my thumbs for the hundredth time. "Kagome." I looked over my shoulder at Kagome.

"Mai, I-" I put my hand up with a smile. "Its okay, Kaede filled me in on everything." she chuckled and walked over and sat next to me.

"So, Kaede, why is Mai here?" she asked as everyone else piled in. "Well, I was just explaining to Mai, here. She is a reincarnation of a priestess." she looked around at everyone.

"You all must know of her, as she was the one who made the Shikon no Tama." she sighed and stirred the food in the pot. She pulled her hand away and lay in on her lap.

I looked at everyone who was looking at me, "Mai, is a reincarnation of the powerful Midoriko?" Miroku asked. Kaede nodded and everyone gaped at me.

"If ye Mai, is the reincarnation of Midoriko and Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, that only means trouble around the corner and you need both of them" I glanced at Kagome, she glanced at me at the same time. I smiled slightly, she did the same, but it was a sad smile.

"Wait, a second." Inuyasha stated. "So, something is going to happen and it involves these two." Kaede nodded and he huffed and I chuckled slightly. "Kagome, you need to teach Mai, how to shoot an arrow and Inuyasha, what happened with Naraku?" she asked and everyone sighed.

"He has done something to the well, he said I won't be able to pass through it." Kagome murmured beating Inuyasha to the point. "Feh, wrench" he muttered. "Well." I looked at Kagome, she was looking sad. Was the well, the only way to get back home, what about Naru and the others.

Bou-san and Ayako. John and Masako. Lin and Madoka and Yasuhara? Am I going to see them again. I surprised myself when I stood, "I need some air." I stated and quickly walked out.

Once outside I looked and round at everyone, they were all whispering and talking and then looking over at me and whispering. It was just like before, when everyone found out about me being a ghost hunter.

I ran, just ran. I ran away from all the villagers that were talking about me, from all the whispering. I rubbed my head while I ran, I was getting a huge headache. I had just been told that, I'm a reincarnation of a priestess, that the only way home is closed off and now I have to shoot an arrow.

I ran into a forest and then tripped over a root. "Ow." I muttered but quickly stood brushed myself of and continued to run.

I saw a big tree and ran over to it. When I got next to it I saw it looked out across the village. I was getting scared. Why was I scared, it was hardly any different from back at home. I mean, I hunted ghost for a living. I got hurt on every case. I flopped down on the floor and brought my knee's close to my chest.

"What about everyone." I whispered. Was I ever going to see them again.

I missed Ayako and Bou-san shouting at each other.

I missed Naru orders and shouts for tea.

I miss Yasuhara jokes that made me smile.

I missed John sweet smile.

I missed Madoka cheerfulness.

Masako glares and the nice talks, heck, I even missed Lin quietness.

I let a tear fall and quickly rubbed it away. If I ever got back and told them about this I know what Naru would say straight away, 'Stop being stupid Mai, get hot tea.' I chuckled lightly to myself and then sighed.

I looked out over towards the village. I was here, in Feudal Japan, a reincarnation of Midoriko, a famous miko. Hey, I was another Ayako, but more well known and powerful. I smiled and then chuckled.

"I wonder what Ayako would say about that." I stated. I could see her know, 'Mai, a priestess, wow, so you also think its an earth spirit, we can both drive it out, you'll see.' I smiled again and brought my legs down.

I wonder what everyone doing know, I wonder if they know I'm gone. I sighed and played with the end my skirt.

~\/~

"Mai" I opened the door and saw the well. I walked down the steps but couldn't see Mai. I checked the camera. It was fine.

I then looked over the well and flashed my flash light down. She wasn't there. "Why would she just abandon her work?" I asked myself.

I sighed and set up the camera. I would have to find her.

~\/~

"Done, finally." Bou-san exclaimed opening the base door. A swing of ones arm and a hand hit a brown haired, monks head.

"Ow, why did you do that for you old hag."

"Me a old hag." The hand swung round again. "Ow." Bou-san rubbed his head as they walked further into the room. Masako and John followed.

Masako looking a bit pale. "Where's Naru-bou?" Bou-san asked Lin. "Gone to find Mai." he stated and went back to typing.

"Awww, Naru and Mai, alone." Bou-san whispered to Ayako and she nodded. John sat with the pale Masako who was getting worse.

"Lin" Naru voice came through the camera. "Yes Naru?"

"Is Mai there?" he asked. Bou-san walked over to the monitors. "No." Naru cursed. "Everyone is to find Mai," Bou-san sighed.

"Don't you think she might have gone to see her best friend and her family?" Lin nodded and Naru sighed.

"Someone go over there and get her, she didn't even set up the camera." Naru sighed and he walked away from the camera.

"I'll go." Ayako volunteered and left the base. The others sat down and began to talk, waiting for Naru, Mai and Ayako to come back.

~\/~

I sighed and tapped my knee.

Naru probably sat at the table in base with his black note book, Lin probably is typing. I shook my head, No Lin, _is _typing.

Bou-san and Ayako are probably fighting.

John is nursing Masako who is feeling faint.

I sighed. "And I'm here." I heard footsteps but I ignored them and sighed. I knew the person sat next to me. We sat there quietly, I didn't glance at the person next to me.

"Mai right?" I looked over to my side to see the girl, Kagome called Sango and the small fox called Shippo.

"Yeah, and you two are Shippo and Sango,." she nodded and Shippo smiled. "We though we would come and see you." I smiled.

"Thanks, its just..." I tired to look for the word. "Shocking?" she asked and I nodded.

"Its just, I was in Japan, Kagome world, investigating her house when I fell down the well and find out I have a jewel shard in me and I'm a reincarnation of a priestess." she chuckled and Shippo grinned.

"What were you investigating?" Shippo asked and he sat on my lap. "I'm what you could call a ghost hunter."

"A ghost hunter."

"Yeah, I work for SPR. Shibuya Psychic Research. We investigate paranormal things, sightings. Me and my friends, well you could call them my friends, but they are like my family." I smiled at Sango.

"My boss, Kazuaya Shibuya aka Oliver Davis aka Naru, is the biggest narcissist, Housou Takigawa aka Bou-san., a monk from Mount Koya, John Brown, A priest from Australia.-"

"What's Australia." I chuckled at Shippo. "Of course you wouldn't know, its a country." he nodded and I continued.

"Masako Hara is a medium, and a pain in the arse." I added and they chuckled.

"Then you have Koujo Lin, he is Naru other assistant and body guard, he is an omniojii, I don't know what that is but I comes from China, another country." they both nodded wanting me to go on.

"Then you have Yasuhara, he is a ex-client of ours and is our main researcher. A a weird one. And Madoka Mori, she is Naru old Sensei, she is lovely. They aren't my real family, but they count." I grinned and Sango smiled.

"Where are your family?" Shippo asked as her peered up at me.

"Dead, I mean, My dad died when I was four and my mum died while I was in middle school, so." I smiled and Sango nodded.

"Why don't you come back, we are going to set off." I nodded and we both stood.

"Where are we going?" I asked and she smiled. "Surely Lady Kaede told you, we go around, searching for Jewel shards, and we have many enemies, or well at least Inuyasha does." we all laughed and walked back down towards the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe being here might not be so bad.<strong>

**Oh...no way home...damn.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	5. Sessy and Kouga

**Read AND Review**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Sessy and Kouga.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed. We had been walking for ages. I wasn't tired, I was just bored. Kagome had started to show me how to hold a bow and it took me 10 minuets to get the hang of it.<p>

I sighed and then looked over at the others. Miroku, a monk like Bou-san was talking to Sango, a Demon hunter. Kagome was being quiet along with Inuyasha who was walking up ahead.

I sighed again and looked at Shippo he was perched on my shoulder eating a lolly pop Kagome gave him.

"Help." a voice shouted. Everyone looked towards the girl that ran towards us. A whole lot of things following her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome shouted me Inuyasha was already on it. He had his sword out ready. I watched from where I was. "Wind Scar." he shouted and a flash of yellow light engulfed them all, and they all disappeared.

The girl stumbled forward and Miroku caught her. "My, what happened." he asked softly. Sango told me he was a pervert and was to watch out. I laughed when she told me.

"A load of demons attacked the village, they killed everyone...I...I.." she burst into tears and Miroku comforted her. I smiled but I saw Sango get angry. I chuckled slightly along with Shippo who was smiling.

"They always like this?" I asked him.

"Yeah." I giggled and then I felt something. "Two jewel shards, coming." Kagome shouted to Inuyasha. I looked at her and she looked at me. "Did you feel it?" she asked as she walked over.

I put my hand on my heart. "Yeah, they are getting closer." Inuyasha huffed. "I can smell the stench from here already." I looked at Kagome. "Don't worry." she walked over to Inuyasha and I walked over to Sango.

"Wait," was all she said and I stood next to her as she watched Miroku. "Well isn't it the wimpy wolf." Inuyasha stated as a whirl wind appeared.

"Its the mut." a voice came as the whirl wind disappeared and a boy in armour and fur appeared. He had dark hair which was in a high pony tail and and deep brown eyes. He had a light brown head band around his forehead on the line of his hair which was the same colour as the fur on his armour.

The boy strode right past Inuyasha and over to Kagome with a huge smile on his face. "Kagome, I caught your scent in the woods and had to come see you." I watch him grasp Kagome's hands and I tried not to laugh.

"But there was also dog-boy scent as well, it reeked." I chuckled slightly and then coughed because Inuyasha glared at me.

"Get away from her you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome between them. "Kouga-kun." she whispered. Kouga. I looked at Sango who was looking at me. "So she popular." I whispered and we both giggled.

"Who do we have hear?" wind brushed my arms as I looked up at the boy called Kouga. "Mai." Sango stated and I blushed.

"Well, aren't you just as beautiful as Kagome." he smiled at me as he grasped my hands as well. "Wimpy wolf step away." Inuyasha stepped in front of me. I sighed. "I'm Mai." I said side stepping Inuyasha and smiling at Kouga.

"Kouga, King of the wolf tribe." I smiled and he smiled back. "Why are you here?" he asked softly and I smiled. "Well -"

"None of your business." Inuyasha stated as he cut across me.

"I was asking Mai, not you." he smiled at me.

"Apparently I'm a reincarnation" his eyes widened. "Like Kagome." I nodded and Kagome walked over to us. "Yeah, a famous Priestess." Inuyasha started to mutter and I laughed.

"Well, I will being seeing you around." he said before he leant in and kissed my cheek and then turnt around. "See ya, Kagome, Mai, ugly mut." he called over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Wow." Kagome squealed. "Kouga kissed Mai, he never done that to me." I gulped and she laughed. "Anyway, lets get going." I stated and began to walk forward quickly avoiding Kagome.

~\/~

Somewhere in the bushes a demon watched them. "Sesshomaru-sama," the man looked down at the girl. "Yes Rin."

"Is that girl special?" she asked as she looked towards the girl who made her escape.

"Yes, both of the humans are the only ones on can killed Naraku along with Kikyo, I think its time to take some Jewel shards of our own, and to speak with one of the humans." the girl squealed. "Another girl around, Yay." Sesshomaru sighed. "Jaken"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"We are going to follow the girl and she needs to be alone when we speak with her."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama"

~\/~

I sighed. "So we are going to kill the demon's or find the source of the demon's in this village." Kagome nodded and I sighed. "Lets go out and practice, Sango, you coming?" Kagome called and Sango nodded.

We all head out the hut we where staying at and head over to a open field. "Right." Kagome handed me a bow and some arrows and the girl had kindly set up some targets.

"Shoot the target and tried to pass your power onto the arrow as well." I nodded and Kagome and aim for the target. I let power fill the arrow before releasing it. "Wow." Kagome murmured as I hit the target.

I gaped at it. I hit right on target. "Wow." I murmured as well and we both laughed. Sango had disappeared.

"Kagome." Inuyasha shouted and I rolled my eyes. "You better go, I'll practise."

"You sure." I nodded and she ran back towards the hut. I put the next arrow in the bow and aimed at the target. Once again I hit bull eye's. I was shocked I had learnt so quickly. It felt like someone was watching me. I glanced around before lowering the bow.

"So." I jumped and spun round to see a man. "Who are you?" I asked taking a small step back.

"How rude." I looked down to see a small demon toad. I gulped and looked back up at the man.

"I, Sesshomaru, am a demon." I nodded, what was I going to do, I only had only learnt how to shoot, and he was probably much faster than I am. I really didn't have no escape. Kagome.

"Okay, I'm Mai." I stated and he nodded. "Now, I want you to come with me." I stared at him.

"What, I mean why?" I asked. He took a stepped forward. "Because." I blinked and then he was suddenly in front of me. A scream got caught in my throat when I was pulled back.

I landed on the floor and someone was standing in front of me. "I could smell you from the hut." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, nice to see you again, brother." I blinked.

Brother, he was Inuyasha brother. I felt a tug on my arm and then I looked over and

I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW.<strong>

**Peace out:** DemonHairedandBlueEyed.


	6. Will you be my Okasan?

**Yipeeee, back again. Now i have the internet at home, i can upload a lot more quick or more often. I was going to update everyday but then i would have to right ahead which is annoying so I'm going to update when i can but mostly every other day, is that okay?.**

**Okay...its time for chapter 6, it need a lot of editing so sorry if there are still mistakes, it annoys me when i can't spot them but someone else can**_._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Will you be my Okasan?.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Mai POV<br>_

_I was floating again. In the will-o-wisps. _

"_Where am I," I felt a tug on me and I looked down. I was floating about a battle field. _

"_What-" an arrow shot pasted me. I looked over my shoulder as it pierced what looked like a demon. I then looked down at where is was shot from. _

_I floated closer and the closer I got the more I could see of the shooter. It was a dark haired girl, she had a bow and arrow poised in one hand, ready to shot again. _

"_Who was it?" I asked myself. I watch a lot of demons circle the girl and charge at her, The scene soon began fade. "No." I shouted reaching out towards it, its had something to do with me. It was gone before I knew it. _

_I looked down at my hands, what was happening to me. I felt another tug on my but I knew this tug, I was being woke up._

~\/~

Mai POV

I opened my eyes slowly, I looked up at the moving sky. "Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, Mai-chan is awake." a girl's voice called. I slowly rose and saw I was riding a two headed horse thing.

The girl sat in front of me looked ten. She had a small ponytail of the the side, with the rest of her dark hair down. "Hey." she smiled and I rubbed my head.

"Where am I, what happened?" I asked the girl and she smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama came to get you, Master Jaken as well."

"Rin." I looked over her shoulder at the small toad demon. "Ah." I jumped back and Rin laughed.

"This is Master Jaken and this Un-Ah." She patted one of the heads and then smiled at me while I nodded and looked ahead.

Sesshomaru, was his name, he was Inuyasha brother. They looked nothing alike. I looked at the back of him, Sesshomaru hair was a lot longer than Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru has fluff on his right side and Inuyasha doesn't, maybe I'll call him fluffy.

I shook my head and looked at Rin, what was I doing here and what happened with the others.

"Human, we are going shard collecting you must know where some are and where Naraku is?" I stared at him. "Naraku?" I asked and he sighed looked up at the sky in thought. "Naraku, vermin half breed." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I've heard of him, but haven't met him." he stared at me and I began to feel uncomfortable. "Fine, Jaken, find the human and Rin some food while, I, Sesshomaru scout." Sesshomaru lifted of into the air on a cloud and floated away.

I shook my head and looked at the toad, "So?" I asked. Jaken stared at me as well before walking ahead. He grabbed the reins of Ah-Un and we approached a river. I jumped down and looked around, we were surrounded by forest.

I sighed, there was no way I was going to leave, I didn't have and bows or arrows, didn't know how to defend myself, except the nine cuts but they would be pointless against demons. I think.

I watched Jaken and Rin run towards the river and I slowly followed them.

Everything was happening to fast for me. It was scary. I looked down at my hands, they were trembling. I missed Naru, I missed Everyone, I still held the love for Naru in my heart but something was telling me to let go.

I stopped at the edge of the river and sat down as I watch Rin and Jaken catch fish. I was here to collect and help restore the Shikon Jewel then I was to do what, if the way home had been tampered with, how was I to get back or was I been made to stay here, hopefully it wasn't then second. I sighed and shook my head clearing it.

I looked at Rin who had a grin on her face, she was what 10, and she was with a demon like Sesshomaru it made me feel weird. She was a kid, in a world like this, it wasn't nice. She was three years younger than me when my mum died and she has no one by the looks of it.

I let my head dip forward, she was alone, except Jaken and his majesty but what good where they to her. "Mai-chan, Mai-chan." I looked up as Rin ran over. "Wow." I whispered as she held up 4 fish. "Mai-chan, come help look its fun, please?" she asked me and I giggled.

I slipped my shoes off and dipped my feet in and then got dragged to the middle with Rin. "Look" she then showed me how to do it.

In the next few minuets we had caught a few fish, or im my mind I had fun trying to catch some. I was bad at it though because I ended up drenched with a wet Rin laughing at me.

"No, if im soaking, you are going to be too." I ran at Rin and she began to run away in the water, "Mai-chan." she screeched and I laughed running after her. She was still a ten year old. I caught her and we both fell into the water.

We burst into laughter as she hugged me tight. I stood with her in my arms. She snuggled closer to me and yawned. I smiled and looked up as I walked out of the water. "Rin" I whispered and looked down at her as I stopped by the bank to pick up my shoes. She was fast asleep in my arms, sleeping peacefully.

"Wow, she falls asleep fast." I muttered walking over to Jaken. "Could you start a fire to dry me and Rin with?" I asked and he nodded. I went over and sat us both down.

I leant against a rock as Jaken started a fire in front of us. With Rin in my arms I felt peaceful and tired. I soon let my eyelids fall and let sleep claim me like Rin.

~\/~

Normal POV.

Sesshomaru came back when he saw a fire. "Jaken, where is Rin and the other human?" he asked. Jaken ran over and smiled. "Drying off, by the fire see, Milord" Jaken pointed to the two. Mai held Rin in her arms like a mother as they both slept.

Sesshomaru felt something pang but he ignored it and sat down to by the fire, his eyes kept flickering to Mai. She began to shiver and stir.

She began to mumbled and her expressions changed. Sesshomaru walked over to her and bent down in front of her. "No...no...no." she mumbled shaking her head. He didn't know what to do.

Sesshomaru, the king of the western lands, didn't know what to do. He watched her eyes flutter open with tears in her eyes.

~\/~

Mai POV

_I was floating like always in the will-o-wisps. Then a hospital bed appeared in front of me my Oka-san lay in the bed with a small me next to it sobbing. _

_I stared at the scene in front of me, why was I seeing this, what could this be about. Why was I dreaming about my Oka-san death. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _

_I didn't want to see this again, and I couldn't stop it. This is a dream. No Gene. No Help. No one that will know what to do. I was stuck._

"_Oka-san." the smaller me sobbed and our mother didn't respond. I fell quite and watched the scene unfold. _

_I watched the heart monitor start to beat rapidly and my smaller self began screaming for the nurses. _

_They came running in and took me from the scene. "Oka-san." she shouted with tears blurring my eyes. I could remember what I had been thinking. ' I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to lose Oka-san as well.' _

_The younger me was lead from the room and I watched them pump at my mother chest. Pumping and pumping and then they used to machine which sends the electrical pulse through your body to start your heart. _

_I saw my younger self get out of the grip of the nurse and raced to my Oka-san side. "No." I whispered. I didn't want to watch this._

_A figure appeared in the corner, she had dark hair and a grime look on her face but the younger Mai and the nurse's and doctors couldn't see it. _

_I watched them stop pumping and one of the male doctors sighed with a sad and grim look on his face. _

"_No." I stated. "Time of death, 1:48 pm." a nurse said as she looked up from her watch. They all looked to the younger me. "No." I whispered. They all had sad and grim faces as they watched me cry for my mother. _

"_No, No, No, No." I repeated shaking her head. "NO." I shouted and my eyes fluttered open. _

~\/~

Normal POV

Mai sat bolt up, forgetting she had Rin in her arms and began to breath heavily. She looked up into pale gold eyes. "What happened?" he asked coldly.

Mai could only stare into the eyes as she tried to control her breathing, the dream was to much. It was horrid and she hated it.

"Mai-chan?" Mai looked down at Rin and then let tears fall. Mai began to cry and they were all shocked. No one knew what had upset the girl or what had happened but they watched until Rin hugged her as she sobbed.

Sesshomaru stood and left the two girls alone. Jaken glanced at them and then at his master and he followed his master and they left the two girls alone.

"Mai-chan." Rin whispered after a few more minuets of crying. Mai pulled away from Rin.

She wiped her tears and looked up at Rin, "I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream, my mum, she.." she trailed off and Rin's comforting smile faltered. She hadn't expected that. Rin then held Mai close and cuddle close to her.

"Its okay, you can tell me any time." She whispered. Mai smiled down at the girl, that had curled up in her lap, she was that small. She was such a sweet lovely girl and the little sister she had always wanted, or even the daughter she had always wanted.

Mai hugged the girl tight and Rin did the same. Mai had seemed to be like her mum, caring, nice and beautiful, as Rin thought. Rin missed her family dearly after they were attacked by youkai.

She then met Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken, they helped her and they became like her family. Over-protective. Lord Sesshomaru was like her dad, she thought. Then Jaken was the annoying little brother she loathed but loved at the same time.

"Mai-chan?" Rin asked. Mai pulled away and looked down at the blushing Rin. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

Rin smiled sheepishly, the blush getting darker and darker on her face, "Could you be my Oka-san."

Mai was shocked but it made her happy, she smiled down at Rin. Of course she would say yes, why would she say no, look at her.

Rin was beautiful, funny, energetic and caring. All what Mai could have wanted, and what so was going to have.

"Of course, I would love to." Mai replied with a huge smile on her face. Rin grinned and squeezed Mai tighter causing Mai to lose breath.

They both fell to the side and landed side by side on the floor. The both fell into a heap of giggles. Mai loved being with Rin, even if it had only been for a day.

~\/~

Normal POV.  
>Somewhere with Inuyasha group.<p>

"How could you have let Sesshomaru take her." Sango shouted again. Kagome had given up shouting at Inuyasha and was sat there hoping her friend was safe in the arms of the demon.

"Me, I wasn't the one that left her alone in the first place." He shouted back. Kagome groaned, their argument was going now where and they were annoying her.

"He is your brother, you should know what he is like and that he would come after Mai, she is Midoriko reincarnation after all." Sango shouted back getting angrier and angrier.

'Mai was in the arms of a demon and he didn't care.' she thought. Inuyasha huffed and glared at Sango. "Half brother, why would I be related to that-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha SIT. Sango sit down." Inuyasha hit the ground twice as hard causing Kagome to sigh and the chuckled and then sigh again.

"If we want to find Mai, we have to find Sesshomaru." she stated and grabbed her huge yellow bag. Miroku stepped forwards and smile, "Lady Kagome is right, Inuyasha can you pick up on his scent or Mai's?" he asked.

"No, but if we move around I might be able to pick up on it". He said sniffing just to make sure.

Miroku sighed. "For now, we have to continue looking for jewel shards, Naraku isn't going to wait forever and I don't think Sesshomaru is going to harm Lady Mai at all."

Kagome looked around the group and then down at the floor. 'She had only just found out that they were in the feudal era and now she had been kidnapped by a demon.'

For all they knew, Naraku could know about Mai being the reincarnation of Midoriko, she could be in a lot of danger.

Everyone agreed and Kagome sighed. "I just hope Mai's okay herself, I mean, she is Midoriko reincarnation after all, and if people got wind of this, they might want to attack her." Sango nodded and everyone else agreed too.

~\/~

Normal POV.

Some where in the bushes. Someone was listening to their conversation, a smile formed on their face as they listened.

"I just hope Mai's okay herself, I mean, she is Midoriko reincarnation after all, and if people got wind of this, they might want to attack her." Their smile grew.

"I think Naraku needs to know about this."

~\/~

Normal POV.  
>500 years in the future.<p>

"I do hope Kagome is alright." Ayame said. "Mum, don't worry she always is, any way, I'm going to find Mai-nee-chan, I want her to play video games with me." Souta exclaimed and climbed down from his seat at the table.

The door opened and Ayako appeared at the door. Souta and Kagome Mum looked up from what they were looking to smile at Ayako. "Oh, Takigawa-san, what do you need?" Kagome mother asked. Ayako smile a sweet smiled and walked in a bit more.

"Have you seen Mai, we thought she would be here with you?" she asked glancing around the room seeing that Mai was not with them at all.

Ayame and Souta exchanged glances, and then turnt back round to Ayako, "No, where was she last seen?" Souta asked.

"She was sent to set up a camera, in the well house." Souta looked down at the floor and then sat back down at the table. A sad smile was on his face but Ayako didn't see it.

"Sorry, we don't know." Ayame said as she washed a dish and put it on the drying rack, "But she might be out by the scared tree, her and Kagome used to sit out there a lot." Ayako nodded, bowed and swiftly left to find her daughter like figure of a friend. "Mum." Souta whispered.

"I know," she paused to look back at her son, a small and sad smile on her lips as well.

"It looks like she has fallen down the well with Kagome, I do hope they are okay." Souta sighed and then huffed and stood from his seat. "Jeez, I don't have no one to play with." Ayame laughed at her sons reaction. Souta also chuckled and they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, done done done done done, now lets raveee. !<strong>

**Done raving, thanks. **

**READ AND REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	7. A Kidnap and Memorys

**I is back with the next chapter. I would like to say thank you for the reviews. READ AND REVIEW.**

**Thank You Too.. (L)**  
><em><strong>bbhelen3162 (L)<br>**_

**On with the next Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Kidnap and Memorys.<p>

* * *

><p>4 months later.<p>

It had been 4 months since Mai had vanished and everyone was sad. A missing persons ad was filled out and now the SPR was searching for their beloved Mai.

No one knew where she had gone, but, they were still worried. They tried contacting her, I mean, if she was dead. Naru had gone colder and more quieter. Lin hardly spoke to any one any more. Well, not like he used to any way. Ayako and Bou-san's arguments rarely happened, they where to upset to insult each other. Masako became very quiet and the same with John. John didn't smile any more, hardly. Yasuhara stopped all his jokes and pranks. Mai was gone and it was dragging them down. They continued investigating finding nothing else wrong and was still in the Higurashi shrine. Kagome mother, Souta and their grandfather felt guilty because they knew where Mai was. She was with Kagome in the Feudal era. They where even worried for them both, because Kagome came home every so often and she said she was only going for three day's this time. But, that was something the SPR team didn't know. They continued their search while Kagome, Mai and the others continued their search for the Jewel shards in the Feudal Era.

~\/~

"Were are we going now Sesshomaru-sama," I asked. He looked at me from over his shoulder. The same cold golden eyes I had seen for the last 4 months.

It seemed like yesterday that I had been kidnapped by him, we had seen many demons on the way. Found 3 more jewel shards. Nearly bumped into Inuyasha and CO and Kouga and CO on the way.

Yeah, you would of thought, 4 months ago I would have wanted to go back to Inuyasha and the others and go and see everyone back at home. But not know, I have come to love, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin.

Naru and the others must have known I was missing, a missing person ad must have been filled out.

I watched the sun as it was beaming down on us as we walked through the forest. It was one of those really hot days. I was boiling. I just wanted my normal life back but it was nothing like what it was here.

Lord Sesshomaru trains me everyday and my powers have grown, very well. I able to purify 5 demons with one arrow. I can hold a barrier up for a few hours, maybe more and I can sense the jewel shard as quick as anything.

The best bit about changing was my appearance. My old brown hair that hit my shoulders now hits my lower back, but I keep it in a high pony tail with small bangs at the side to shape my face, I've grown just that bit taller, im up to Lord Sesshomaru shoulder. But the last thing is my outfit.

I'm wearing a dark blue Kimono with light blue flowers, they have a golden outline and I wear it with a golden obi. It has slits down the side by my legs for battle and the same with the arms, so I am able to more freely.

Lord Sesshomaru picked it out for me with Rin's help. We got it from the palace, well Lord Sesshomaru and Rin did. I was asleep at the time and Jaken and Ah-Un had to watch over me.

I sighed as we came out into an open space. It was so hot and we were walking everywhere, I was quite used to it, but, it still gets to every now and then.

Lord Sesshomaru looked up towards the sky as Rin jumped of Ah-Un to looked around the area. She had grown to, her hair like mine but in a different colour, a new red kimono with goldfish on it and a gold obi. she is able to wield a small sword. Thanks to Jaken's help.

Lord Sesshomaru trains her as well, but Jaken is her main trainer. "Can you sense anything yet?" Lord Sesshomaru asked suddenly. I looked around and then closed my eyes to get a better feel, "No, not really."

He just looked away and I poked my tongue out at him. Rin who was at my side, giggled and I smiled down at her.

"Id advise you not to do that." he stated and began to walk across the clearing towards the other side, which evidently had enough path through the forest. I rolled my eyes. Rin chuckled at me and I followed after Lord Sesshomaru.

I sighed heavily, I just wanted to...

Actually, I didn't know what I wanted but, I did miss everyone, dearly. Naru just kept popping into my mind. Was he worried? Of course not, why would he, to him I'm just the assistant. Was everyone else worried? Probably.

I've been here for 4 months now, of course they must be worried. I sighed and rubbed my eyes forcing the tears down. I looked over at Rin who was talking to Jaken, she had a huge smile on her face. It was nice.

Wind whipped my face. "Ah." and I stumbled back and got ready.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru stated coldly. A woman in a kimono with her hair in a bun and a fan covering her mouth stood before us. "Sesshomaru, I'm here for the girl." she stated.

I stared at her, she wanted me. I looked over at her, her eyes were blood red and they were staring right at me. I shuddered and then something rushed through me, it was like the time when all the demons appeared and they had something in them. Or when we nearly run in to Kouga and Inuyasha. The sensation was familiar. Its a Jewel Shard, but not anyone's jewel shard. Kouga's.

"Lord Sesshomaru, two jewel shards are near its Kouga of the wolf tribe.." I called still looking at Kagura.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him and he glanced at me and I gave a firm nod and looked at Kagura, she had a smirk on her face. "Now, won't Naraku be impressed, look how much she has grown." she said, playfully. "Leave now Kagura, I have no intentions of giving you Mai."

I felt movement next to me. Rin had grasped hold of my Kimono and was shaking. I placed a hand on hers. I kept looking straight at Kagura, but I knew Rin was smiling at me cause she then gripped my hand.

"Naraku's orders.." I stared at her. There was now way I was going anywhere with her, who did she think she is. I scoffed and got my bow out in front of me with a bow poised in it.

She eyed the bow, "The priestess is ready to strike?." I raised an eyebrow.

"And you point." I countered and she scoffed and looked at Sesshomaru, "So? Hand her over or I won't use my trick card?" she stated. Sesshomaru glanced at me, "Kagura, leave, Mai, Rin, Jaken," he stated and turnt and began walking again. I sighed but kept my bow and arrow poised at Kagura.

Sesshomaru continue to walk leaving Kagura standing there. Un-Ah began to move and I fell into step behind him. I glared back at Kagura, she looked fuming.

"Well, if that's the case then ill have to do this.." She shouted. Sesshomaru stopped. As I felt something from my grasp slip. "Oka-san." Rin shouted. I watched Kagura smirk and pull Rin up into the air. "No" I shouted and got my arrow ready.

A hand stopped me and I looked at Lord Sesshomaru. "Why?" I asked and he sighed. "You might hurt Rin," he stated and then looked at me. I let me head drop, I let Rin get kidnapped because of me. I clenched my fist. It was my fault, I was supposed to protect her.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything but we turnt around and began to follow in the direction of Rin. He had completely forgotten of the Jewel shards. I looked down at my hands, what had I done.

~\/~

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered quietly as they walked through the forest. Inuyasha sniffed and shook his head. He continued the path ahead of them but a bit more to the right. "Okay, lets go." Miroku stated.

~\/~

"Hey, Kouga, wait." one wolf demon shouted. "Yeah, wait up." another shouted as the ran after the whirl wind. Kouga stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked out, nothing out of the ordinary.

He was still in search for Mai, he did want her as a woman but, was he willing to wait, or was she the right one.

He sniffed and caught a scent. He looked around and sniffed again, it was getting fainter but he knew who scent it was. It was Mai's. That beautiful girl with Kagome, who lord of the west took away.

He looked around but couldn't see Mai. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Kouga." one of the wolf demons breathed. "We are heading back, she isn't here" he stated and turnt around to the two wolf demons. "Ginta, Hikakku,"

"Yes Kouga?" they asked and Kouga looked at them, and then smirked. "Keep up with me." he shouted as he ran back towards the den. "Kouga." they shouted and raced after him.

~\/~

"Oh, they have gone, they disappeared." Mai whispered but sure enough Sesshomaru heard. "Oh." was all he said. Mai nodded and he stared at her.

Something about her intrigued him, something weird. He wasn't one for humans, but this one definitely was different some how. He kept Mai by his side all this time, he was training her and inspecting her. Mai blushed as he stared at her. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought.

"Mai, get your arrow out, its time to train." Lord Sesshomaru shouted. Mai flinched. "Hey, I thought we were looking for-"

A roar cut Mai off and a demon appeared. Mai immediately brought her bow and arrows out and shot a arrow at the demon, purifying it instantly. Mai smiled and lowered the bow. "Done." she whispered and put the bow back on her back.

Sesshomaru only nodded. Jaken and Ah-Uh only stood and watched and they soon began walking again.

Mai looked around, she was bored without Rin, when they where walking Mai would tell Rin about all her adventures and cases back in her time.

She would tell Rin about Naru and the others and Rin always got excited. Mai could remember the time when she had told them she was an orphan.

_I was jotting down notes on a piece of paper attach to a clipboard when Bou-san asked her a question. _

"_Hey Mai, shouldn't you call home or something." he asked and I stopped writing and then said, "Nah its okay." _

_I didn't look up but I knew Bou-san was looking at me, he then said, "Just let them know how you are." I paused, "Well, since I don't have any parents, there's not going to be anyone there." I answered calmly, looking at the notes. _

_Everyone gasped, "What are you talking about?" Bou-san asked. "Your an orphan." he asked quickly after. "Yeah." I stated. _

_I looked towards everyone with a straight face. "My dad past away when I was little so I don't remember him much and my mum died when I was in middle school." I then looked back down at the clip board and wrote something else._

"_Don't you have any aunts or uncles?" Ayako asked. I didn't look up again. "Uh, uh, no one, neither one of my parents had brothers or sisters." _

"_Then who been taking care of you all this time?" John asked concerned. I was smiling by that time because I began to remember my teachers. _

"_I had a teacher that was really nice and she let me come over and stay at her house for a little while, and now its just me." I paused and smiled up at them. "I'm all grown up." I then grinned sheepishly at them. _

"_My school is great to people who are having hard times, so my tuition is free. Between that and my job, everything I need is pretty much covered. And since I'm supporting myself, the school will let me take off when ever I want." _

_They were all smiling sweetly at me and then Ayako smirked. "I get it, so then if you want to skip you say you got work." I smiled. "Yep, I can stay out as long as I want."_

"_Eh." _

"_No wonder your stupid." Yasuhara stated in his best impression of Naru. Causing me to grin at him. "Oh wow you sounded like Naru." then Bou-san pulled me into a bone crushing hug. _

"_If life ever gets you down you just come cry on monks shoulder." he softly while I muffled protested. I pushed away from him with a distraught look on my face. _

"_No way, let go you dirty old man." I half shouted. "You don't have to be rude." he then fake scolded smacking me lightly on the head._

_Everyone began to laugh except Naru and Lin. Yasuhara in the back smiling, Masako with her head held high but with a small smile hid behind her kimono sleeve. Ayako going on about something while Monk attacked me and John was trying to calm him. That's when I thought. _

_'These cases my be scary, but I wished times like this could last forever, when were all joking around and laughing, It makes me so happy. Its the best feeling ever.' I giggled and then we set off to finish the case._

Or when I first me Naru.

_Me, Keiko and Mirchru where telling ghost stories in one of our classrooms. _

"_But there's more." Mirchru whispered. "I heard about this from an upper class man." she paused. _

"_One night a student was walking past the old school house when..." she trailed off and I gasped. I pulled back as she turnt of her light. _

_We waited and then glanced around. "Here goes." Mirchru whispers. _

"_One," Mirchru whispers._

"_Two" Keiko whispers_

"_Three." I whisper._

"_Four." a man voice sounded. _

_We all wine and then scream. "Its the ghost he is here to murder us." Mirchru quickly said as the light flickered on. _

_A man in a black suit stood in the door way, his finger poised over the light switch. "Please tell me that was you just now." Mirchru asked and then man lowered his arm and asked, "Am I interrupting." _

_We all sighed in relief and I rubbed my neck because Keiko had grasped it so hard. "I thought for sure it was the ghost." she whined and I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be here." he said over my sigh. _

_He began to walk forward. "Then I heard your voices and I couldn't help myself." I looked over at him. He had raven black hair with deep blue eyes, he was good looking. _

_Mirchru and Keiko perked up as he said it and then smiled. "No, its totally fine" _

_They both got up and ran over to him, "What year are you in?" they asked and he smiled, it was fake. "I'm going to be seventeen this year." _

_'Normally someone would say they are a senior.' I thought and glanced at him. "So we were just telling ghost stories." Mirchru said sweetly and he looked at her with interest. _

"_I see, maybe I can join you guys sometime." he replied coolly. Keiko grinned, "Wow, you like ghost stories too?" she asked. He nodded and replied, "Yeah." at the same time._

_They both giggled, and I walked over as Mirchru asked what his name was. _

"_My name is Kazuaya." was he calm reply. That's when I looked at his eyes and thought, 'His eyes, their not smiling.' _

_Keiko and Mirchru where giggling when I got serious. "Okay, Kazuaya, I have one question, why are you here?" I asked as he looked at me. "There are some things I need to take care of." he stated and walked over to the teachers desk. _

"_What are you waiting for?" I asked gesturing to the desk. Mirchru and Keiko giggled and followed him over. I sweat dropped, "Oh Man." I muttered. _

"_Would you like some help Kazuaya?" Keiko asked, "No, but I would like to be invited the next time you tell ghost stories?" he asked. "Of course," came Keiko immediate reply. _

"_Your welcome any time." Mirchru added while I stared at him suspiciously._

"_How about tomorrow, after school?" Keiko asked. "Okay, but where?" he asked looking between them. "Right here." Keiko replied. _

_As I was watching him I got more suspicious. 'Something fishy about him, I better get to the bottom of this.' I thought. _

Mai sighed looking down at my hands. It seems like ages ago that was now.

Mai looked ahead of her at Lord Sesshomaru. 'Was it fate that had brought us together?' she thought.

Jaken fell in step next to Mai. "Mai, he will get Rin back." he whispered but she knew Lord Sesshomaru heard. Mai didn't put it past him.

Mai wandered for a moment before looking down at Jaken with a smile one her face. "I know," was the reply and I began to walk faster to get ahead of Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE...R AND R.<strong>

**Many Thanks and Much Love...**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	8. Information Lost and Gained

**Waheeyy. Back. Okay.**

**Thanks for the reviews but keep them coming, I want to know what you think of the story so far. Any ideas, I don't mind adding in. Thanks.**

**Kagome: 'Bows' Please review.**

**Me: Yeah. 'Punches fist in the air'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Information lost and gained.<p>

* * *

><p>She sighed, It wasn't her fault she was like this. She was just extremely worried. For her, for Mai.<p>

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as they settled down. It was another night, nothing different or unique about it. She sipped at the tea she had made that she had left from what supplies she had. Obviously she couldn't get back home so she was just going to have to wait.

Inuyasha was sat up in the tree above her, pondering about Mai. Why had she left with Sesshomaru and Why hadn't she came back?. Sango and Miroku where watching Shippo tricks while waiting for something to eat, which evidently Kagome was cooking while she sipped at her tea.

Kirara walked over to Kagome and jumped softly up on her lap and curled up close to her. Kagome smiled down at the Demon and then sighed. She looked up at the sky above her, it was amazing. It was sunset, near on dark and they sky looked amazing. Kagome was about to look down when something caught her eye.

She narrowed her eyes and Inuyasha jumped down next to her. "Isn't that Kagura?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome gasped, in Kagura's grasp was a small human girl.

"Inuyasha, she has a human in her hands, a little kid." she exclaimed and that was all Inuyasha needed, was Kagura to be doing something bad.

Kagome ran over to her bag as Inuyasha raced up the tree. Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow and aimed at Kagura. With out a second thought. Kagome shot the Arrow up into the sky, narrowly missing Kagura.

Kagura gasped and flinched and dropped the small girl. Kagome watched the small girl fall hoping that she would be alright.

~\/~

Mai was panting and tired as she held her katana out in front of her. Today's training was quite the training. Sesshomaru was constantly making her kill demons, one after the other and then it was the constant running.

Mai was beginning the feel really uneasy. Here they where training and Rin had been captured by Kagura, who was Naraku's reincarnation.

Sesshomaru smirked at the girl, she had put up quite a fight but she was thinking to much. Sesshomaru pulled back and put Tokjin in its sheath.

"Rest Mai, we will be off to get Rin at sun rise." he stated and walked off towards a huge tree. Mai reluctantly pulled the sword down and leant against it. She was really tired.

'ku ku ku, my time to play.' a voice spoke and Mai jumped. She let go of the sword and stumbled back.

'What a weakling, all these emotions, thoughts, I could banish them, and I will.' it spoke again.

Mai began to feel week and lifeless. Like being possessed. 'This is Midoriko reincarnation and mine, ku ku ku, a weak ling.' it shouted.

Mai doubled over in pain and clutched her head, what was going on. 'Play time' it whispered and Mai world blanked.

~\/~

Sesshomaru watched Mai lean against her sword. Her smirked inward, she was really something. He let his eyes close slowly when he felt her. She was scared. He opened his eyes to see her double over and land on the floor.

He dashed over to her with his demon speed to see her passed out, but something was wrong, he could tell. Mai then attacked him. He jumped back and sniffed. He stiffened.

'What' he thought. It couldn't be, she was human, but why did she smell like a demon?

~\/~

"You failed me." he stated calmly glaring at the woman. His reincarnation.

Kagura only nodded, "I never thought Inuyasha and co with be there, and that the miko would care so much about the humans."

Naraku scoffed, "She is a human her self." he lifted the tainted jewel shard that was nearly complete in his hands. 'Soon' he thought. 'But, I need that Miko out the way, and the other one.' Naraku's goal was something more different.

He needed something, something big. He had taken a lot of thought to it. "Kagura, take Kohaku with you and take a visit to the miko Kagome, bring her to me." Kagura nodded stiffly and left the find the boy.

"Kaana, I know your there, find the other miko, Mai, bring her to me as well, I think it is time I indeed meet her."

~\/~

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could when he saw Kagome arrow whiz past Kagura's head. He watched her drop the human and he jump and caught her. He sailed down and swiftly landed on the ground. He looked down at the girl, she was what. 10, 11 maybe. He held her close and ran back in the direction Kagome was in.

He ran straight into camp with a pacing Kagome, a shocked and worried Sango and Shippo and a leachers monk. "HENTAI." Sango shouted and slapped him around the face.

Inuyasha sighed and walked over towards them. "Inuyasha." Kagome shouted and ran over to him. She took the girl out of his arms and he let her. She set the little girl down on her sleeping bag and Kagome began to check her over.

"She is fine, we are just going to have to wait until she wakes up to see who-" Kagome stopped when a moan came from the little girls mouth.

Everyone came around and stared down at the little girl. She began to stir and then she sat bolt right up and shouted. "Oka-san." she screeched and Inuyasha flattened his ears down against his head.

The girl looked frantically around but then she saw people she didn't recognise, and she crawled back. "Who..are you," she asked.

Kagome stared down at the little girl, "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" she asked the little scared girl.

The little girl thought about it but she couldn't think. She was so scared she frantically looked around but she couldn't see her, she couldn't see her Oka-san, but what scared her the most was..."I don't know who I am." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, chapter doneeeeee. :)<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	9. Kohaku and Kagura

**Okay, Okay, Okay, I had two exams to revise and write for, I haven't had enough time to post so don't moan. Anyway, its nearly Halloween, I am so excited, im doing Halloween specials for all my stories so read them, many thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Kohaku and Kagura.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru glared down at his ward. She wasn't a demon, he would of felt it a long time ago. When the first met even. The demon in Mai's form had a smirk playing on her face.<p>

"Oh, but you knew she was Midoriko reincarnation but forgot about me, silly." Mai hissed.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Mai smiled deviously, "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is ready. I never knew this, but let me tell you something, I will be back but for now, I want you to remember something. Mai is in danger, she had mine and Midoriko souls in her. She is our reincarnation, something bad is going to happen, and you are going to be left with a choice."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Who are you, and why are you embedded in Mai's body."

The demon laughed, but it didn't look right coming out of Mai's mouth. The demon stopped, "I am many and many and I, you should know, from know on, Mai won't be the feeble little worthless human, she will become something that is not known, but Midoriko feared." the demon paused.

"This Sesshomaru, wouldn't care." and with that said the demon laughed. "But, she will become to Demiko. A demon, and a miko, with high power. But, that is all for now, Sesshomaru of the western lands. I bid you a farewell and hope we meet again." it sneered and Mai's eyes turnt back to there normal brown.

With that Sesshomaru moved his had for the hilt of his sword and caught Mai before she fell to the ground.

He inward groaned, why did he have to deal with this.

~\/~

Kagome was speechless, this little girl didn't know who she was. "Do you remember anything." she asked softly and the girl shook her head and then paused. "Only that I have an Oka-san." the little girl whispered softly.

Inuyasha groaned. Kagome shot a glare up at him and then sighed herself. "Okay, until we find your Oka-san and your family, would you like to stay with us?" Kagome asked and then girl looked up at her.

Kagome smiled and the girl nodded. "Well then, lets think of a name for you, Sango?, What do you think." Kagome asked the girl next to her. Sango shrugged. "Miroku?" she asked and he smiled, "Its up to you Lady Kagome."

"Shippo?" she asked. Shippo smiled, "I don't mind momma." Kagome sighed inward and brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Figure it out later, lets just get camp packed and get back to finding more jewel shards, and Mai." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded and stood. "Okay, lets get everything sorted first." she lead the child over to her bag and she help her pack.

Kagome found this hard speaking to her without a name, because, its just harsh going. 'you, help me.' or 'hey little child,' Kagome sighed once again for the hundredth time that day and looked down at the girl.

'Here goes nothing', she thought.

~\/~

_I felt warm and cosy, but I knew I was in danger. What ever had happened, has happened. _

_I sighed, I was in dream land once again and I was waiting for the worst to happen. _

"_Are you Mai Taniyama?" A sweet voice spoke. I jumped up from my seat on the floor and looked around, "Who wants to know?" I asked. _

_A small chuckled came from the darkness and I looked around. "I want to know." _

_I rolled my eyes and then continued to look around, "What if I am Mai Taniyama?" I asked and then a sigh was heard. _

"_Mai, be nice." another voice said and I immediately knew the voice. I began to looked around slowly. "Emi, don't scare our daughter." a male voice spoke. _

_I knew both of them. They where fresh In my head who's voices they are. _

"_Mai, turnt around." the female voice said. I turnt to face three people, two of who I knew. Very well. _

_I looked at the woman I knew. Her brown hair flow to her mid back like mine now, her deep blue eyes poured into mine and a small smile play on her lips. I looked at the man._

_His dark black hair, shabby as always, his brown eyes big and bold like mine and shining, he had a small happy smile on his face too. But something was different about him, but I didn't care._

_In the middle of them was a woman, but not any woman, the woman I saw in my dream 4 months ago. The one stood in the corner -at the hospital when Oka-sama died- with a sad smile. _

_She had dark hair that flow and dark eyes, she was in a battle suit and was staring at me softly. _

_I whimpered at the sight, and then my mouth opened on its own accord and the words came tumbling out. _

"_Oka-sama, Otou-sama." _

~\/~

"Milord, I am back, Jaken and- Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?" the pesky green thing asked.

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at him. "None of your concern Jaken if you want to keep that head of yours." Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken gulped and sat with Ah-Un while Lord Sesshomaru tended to Mai.

Lord Sesshomaru was filled with questions as he looked down at the unconscious girl, what had the demon meant. Lord Sesshomaru brushed her bags out the way and then stood with Mai in his arms.

He walked over to Ah-Un and lay her face down on it. "Jaken, we are to go to Naraku and save Rin."

"Yes, Mi-ah." Jaken gasped and jumped back.

Sesshomaru turnt round to see a small girl he knew. The girl had pure white hair and her face was plain and emotionless. She held mirror in front of her that gave Jaken the creeps. He knew this girl, she was another reincarnation of Naraku.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked and the girl stepped forward.

"Naraku wants the miko and now harm is to be done." Sesshomaru glared but the girl was un affected. Jaken looked up at his master and sighed, 'It was going to be a long night' he thought.

~\/~

"Oh, look at this flower." the little girl exclaimed and ran up to the dark haired girl. Sango smiled down at the girl, "That's a pretty flower, why don't you give it to Shippo?" she whispered and the girl blushed but nodded and bounded away.

Kagome smiled. She loved this girl she was amazing. She was energetic and full of life. Kagome watched the girl go up to Shippo who was walking next to Inuyasha and gave him the flower.

"Young love." Miroku said from next to Kagome, who smiled. "Yeah, you could say that."

Miroku then left her to go over to Sango and Kirara. Kagome walked at the back of the group watching her friends.

"Hanako."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who know was walking next to her, arms crossed across his chest. "What?" she asked and Inuyasha sighed. "Name, the girl Hanako." he paused to look at the girl with bundles of flowers in her hands.

"She loves flowers and that name means 'flower child'." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha surprised, but then smiled. "Its lovely Inuyasha." he glanced at Kagome who was genuinely smiling, he felt a smile tug at his lips as Shippo ran over.

"Momma, Momma, its Kagura...Kagura and Kohaku." he exclaimed.

Kagome eyes widened and then she sighed. 'Oh Boy'.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOYAAA'!, thanks for reading, that's the final chapter...JOKES<strong>

**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW.**

**Peace out**:_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	10. Family Reunions

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Family Reunion.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kohaku." Sango shouted.<p>

Kohaku and Kagura stood in their path. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo caught up with them and Inuyasha already had the Tetsusagia out and ready. "Kagura," he seethed.

~\/~

Kagura watched them. "I only need Kagome, Naraku wants her." Inuyasha and the others got closer to Kagome as her face grew with fear and hatred.

Kagura only laughed. "Suit your selves." She opened her fan and then slashed it at the. "Dance of the Blades." she shouted and her attack hit them. Inuyasha got Shippo and Kagome to safety but he got hit.

He looked over his shoulder and Kagura and then to see if her could Miroku, Sango or Kirara. Kagura laughed and then Inuyasha saw Kohaku leap. The Sango appeared and her let out a sigh of relief.

He looked down at Kagome before sighing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome and Inuyasha shot up. "Shit." Inuyasha cursed and then jumped down.

How could he have put Hanako in danger.

~\/~

"Tell Naraku that he can't have her."

The girl only stared at him. Sesshomaru picked up Jaken by his head and then glared at him.

"Take Mai, on Ah-un and go to safety, I'll deal with this." Jaken nodded as much as he could because his lord had such a grip on his head. Sesshomaru dropped Jaken and Jaken scrambled up on Ah-un. He grabbed on of the reins, and then rippled it and they set of in the sky.

Sesshomaru glared down at Naraku reincarnation before letting his eye pulsate and then turn red.

"Where is Naraku and where is Rin?" he growled.

~\/~

The small girl Hanako was wondering around. She was thinking about her self and then when she looked up she sweat dropped. She was alone. She looked about and then became scared and panicky.

Hanako wandered about until she heard someone on shout. "Dance of the Blades."

She looked behind her to see curled blades come towards her and she ducked while she screamed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes to see the woman standing in front of her. "Well, isn't it Sesshomaru little brat." she glared. The woman then smirked. "Naraku could have this rather than the latter for know." and with Kagura hit the girl behind the head, picked her up, pulled out her feather and set of into the sky.

~\/~

The girl stood on the cliff looking out across the land when she felt a presence behind her. "You." she whispered.

"Oh, are you ready?" he asked and the girl looked back at him. She had long dark hair and wore her priestess outfit.

"Naraku, dragging Inuyasha to hell is easy, I was born ready." she stated. Naraku only smirked at the woman. "Oh, how you have changed." he paused and surveyed the woman, "Kikyo."

~\/~

Sesshomaru tighter his grip on the girls neck. The girl remained quite and he then sighed and crushed her neck before letting her fall limp. She was no use to him if he couldn't get anything out of her.

Sesshomaru took a sniff in the air and set of towards Mai and Jaken.

~\/~

_The two people smiled and then she ran towards them. "Oka-sama, Otou-sama." she shouted and was engulfed in their hugs. _

_Emi and her husband hugged their daughter hard and then pulled away. "Mai." they both whispered and Mai nodded._

"_Sorry, but we have a lot to discuss." Mai looked over at the woman, now she was this close up she could see her very well and she was indeed very beautiful. _

"_Who are you?" Mai asked. The woman smiled, "I am Midoriko and you have an important job ahead of you, but first you must meet someone else, he is locked in his cage and managed to escape earlier, we need you to understand something and _

_then we can get down to business." _

_Mai's eyes grew wide, this was Midoriko, the one she was a reincarnation of. Mai gulped and Midoriko saw and chuckled. "Don't worry Mai, your in safe hands, your with your Oka-sama and Otou-sama, now." _

_Mai nodded and Midoriko held out her hand. Mai took it and Midoriko lead her over to a huge cage. _

_In side sat a handsome man, he had dark blue hair with piercing red eyes, he had black ears with gold tips, just like Lord Sesshomaru he had strips but black. He then had, what looked like a golden star on his forehead, but other than that he looked completely normal. _

_Mai nervously stepped forward and the man stood, "My reincarnation." he stated and Mai looked confused. Midoriko sighed along with Mai's parents, 'This is going to take a while' thought Mai's dad._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**What where Mai's parents like?**

**REVIEW?**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	11. Naraku

**Hey, sorry I was late updating I've had a CRAZY night out with the girls, it was so fun. Here is your lovely Chapter 11(L)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Naraku's Stench.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I looked back and forth between Midoriko and the demon. "I thought I was your reincarnation?" I asked and Midoriko sighed, "Yes, but, your also Avians reincarnation." I gulped and looked at the demon. 'Avians.'<em>

_The demon smiled, but it was devilish. "Well, I never knew she was that pretty." he mused. I blushed and then looked away. _

_The demon chuckled and then I felt a hand on her shoulder. I looked up at my dad, his smile made me smile. "_

_Mai, you have an important job ahead of you, being the Demiko is a huge job and it requires a lot of training. You, have me and Avian here as your guides, but there is something else." Midoriko supplied._

_My father grip on my shoulder intensified and I winced. "Sorry Darling." he mumbled with his head low and then that's when I saw it. I saw what was wrong. _

"_Your...a demon." I mumbled. He looked me in the eye and then nodded. _

_I went quiet. 'Dad's a demon, he is a demon, what does that make me, what about-'_

"_I'm not a demon hunnie, I'm human," I looked up at my mum. "So that means, I'm half demon?" I asked. _

_Midoriko sighed, "Yes, you are half demon, a hanyou. But, you are also a Miko, and because of this your in trouble, along with having me and Avian here you also have your inner demon."_

_I looked up when she mentioned an inner demon. "Its asleep," Midoriko said, "Your Miko powers caused it to become dormant and know one ever knew." That's when I watched my dad step forward and he smiled at me then at my mum._

"_But, you need it to help with the whole Demiko thing,." I nodded taking in all the information. "Okay." I paused, "Lets get this straight, I'm a hanyou, and a miko, a Demiko to be precise. I am the reincarnation of Midoriko and Avian and I need my inner demon to help with the whole Demiko thing." _

_They all nodded and then Avian laughed, "But to get it to help, you need to wake it, and speak with it." I gulped. _

~\/~

Sesshomaru dropped down in front of a cave. Mai and Jaken smell came from here. He strode over. "Lord Sesshomaru, Mai has yet to wake."

The taiyoukai strolled over to Ah-Un and looked at Mai, she had a peaceful face and she smelt okay.

He sighed. "Jaken, we need to find Naraku, and Rin." Jaken only nodded and he grabbed one of Ah-Un reins. The lord of the west didn't know where to start to find Rin, but he swore on his life that he would.

~\/~

A blur of red raced through the forest as he tried to pick up on Hanako scent. When he found nothing he stopped. Standing in the middle on his own, Inuyasha cursed. "Great...fuck." he hissed.

He looked around once more before running back towards Kagome.

~\/~

"Momma, is Hanako going to be okay.?" I looked down at Shippo and sighed, "I don't know." I say honestly but I felt even worse.

In the whole time we had been hit by Kagura, we didn't know where Miroku, Sango or Kirara are and we lost Hanako.

Shippo stared at me as tears filled my eyes. "Momma, don't cry, we will find her, don't worry." I only nodded as tears fell down my cheeks. Shippo hugged me and I hugged him back burring my face in his hair.

With that, I sobbed away. I felt so sad, angry. I couldn't believe I had done that, and now I was so angry at myself.

Warm wrapped arms closed around me and they hugged me. I leant into their warmth and pulled Shippo with me. "Kagome." he whispered in my ear softly.

"Its my fault, its all my fault." I sobbed as Shippo pulled away. Inuyasha arms tightened and he sighed. "Kagome, its not your fault, but we are going to find her, we need to find her."

My eyes widened at what he said but I stayed quiet and nodded against him and we sat like that until my tears stopped.

I pulled away, "I guess we better find Miroku and Sango and then find her." I mumbled as I wiped my eyes. "Feh, yeah." Inuyasha said and I smiled slightly. Inuyasha was already back to his original self and that made me real happy.

Shippo jumped on my shoulder then Inuyasha bent down. I slipped my legs around him and he stood. "Okay, find the pervert, Sango and Kirara and then save Hanako." Shippo exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh at my adopted son.

~\/~

Kagura pushed Hanako forward and the girl stumbled but stayed standing. "This isn't Kagome." Naraku stated calmly. "I couldn't get her, but when is saw her, I knew you might want her too." Naraku smirked. "It seems," he paused to look at Kagura. "My plan is back in motion.

~\/~

"_How?" I asked. They all turnt and looked at me. "Talking to it is the easiest way," Midoriko replied. I nodded, "Okay, show me." I stated confidently. My dad grinned and my mum smiled. _

_Avian took a step to the side, and sure enough, there was another cage door behind him. I sighed. "Okay, let me in." _

_Midoriko opened the door and I stepped through. I walked past Avians, before he put a hand on my shoulder. "Careful." he whispered and I nodded. I took a step forward and took a deep breath. _

_I let my hand pull up from dangling at my side and grasp the handle. This was it, after this, I will have a inner demon, I will be a hanyou and I won't look like a human. _

_I pulled the handle down and stepped through, and that's when I saw it, well, that's when I saw her, my inner demon._

~\/~

Lord Sesshomaru, had begun to smell Naraku, its like he opened up his barrier. While Naraku was sat waiting Sesshomaru to take the bait, but Sesshomaru knew for well it was a trap.

"Milord, of course you know its a trap, why walk it to it?" Jaken asked from beside Sesshomaru as they roam the skies.

"Jaken, was it not Naraku who stole Rin?" he asked. Jaken nodded, "Was it not Naraku who is threatening to take Mai?". He asked. Jaken nodded, "Well then, I have my reason."

Jaken glanced at his master, had my lord become soft, or was he just being the alpha male?.

Jaken shook his head and looked straight ahead like his master, it was time to face Naraku.

~\/~

"I can smell him, lets go," Kagome nodded and clambered up onto Inuyasha back. While Sango and Miroku clambered up onto Kirara and they set off towards the scent that was Naraku.

~\/~

"Slow down, Kouga." the two wolfs shouted from behind the whirlwind. "Naraku stench is close, we have to get there, hurry up you two." he shouted and ran towards the nasty stench which was Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>So they have finally found Naraku, what will happen with Mai?<strong>

**Read and Review**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	12. Mai Inner Beast

**Here we are, you very next chapter. **

**I would like to say thanks to my reviewer that reviews after every chapter**

**bbhelen3162, THANKYOU.(L) I would also like to thank all the readers for reading.**

**I would also like to add that I will be posting my HALLOWEEN SPECIAL UP AT SOON. Well after this one. **

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Mai's Inner Beast.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Inner Beast.<strong>

Mai talking back to her Inner Beast.

'Thoughts'

_"_Speech"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She had hair that flow down the her ankles, its was a bright blond with brown tips. She had her eyes closed and she was being hung up by her wrists. She wore a dark blue dress that clung to her body, it looked a lot like a kimono but it looked really modern. A gold belt or obi was wrapped around her middle. She was beautiful.<em>

"_Mai." my dad said in his warning tone behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled before looking back. "All you have to is touch her then, you can speak to her, she will wake and then that's when the change will happen." I nodded and then began walking a lot closer to her. _

_Every step I took felt like a lifetime, but soon enough I was so closer to her it was un real. The closer I got the more I could see her, she was beautiful. I was so shocked, would I look like this?, would I become this? What would I look like?._

_I took a deep breath before taking my last step forward and I was face with her. 'Okay, you can do this Mai' I thought and lifted my hand up and watched it as it got closer and closer until I touched her hand. _

_I felt her hand grabbed mine and that's when I looked deep into her bright red eyes, "Who are you?" she asked and I looked over my shoulder and they where gone, my dad, mum, Midoriko and Avians where gone. 'Shit' I cursed. _

_I looked back around and she was now released. "I'm Mai, and your my inner beast." I stated and she looked me up and down. "Well now, it seems I have finally woke, its been long enough." _

_I smiled slightly and then sighed, "Okay, well I know you aren't here just to wake me up, what do you need?" she asked and I sighed and let go of her hand. "I'm here to get my powers to become a half demon, because you were sleeping I never got them so now I should have them, hopefully, anyway, you might have heard that I'm the Demiko, and I need your help". _

_My inner demon just looked at me, and sighed, "Well, I owe you for waking me so, I will help you, okay?" she stated and I nodded. She motioned to the floor. "Shall we get started?" she asked and I smiled. "Okay where do we start?" I asked. _

~\/~

Sesshomaru watched Naraku's castle come into view. What he found more amusing was he could smell, Inuyasha stench. Sesshomaru sighed, it was going to be one hell of a day.

Once they got closer he lowered him and Ah-Un -who was carrying Mai and Jaken- down. He stepped off his cloud and then Ah-Un landed. He looked over at Mai quickly before looking at Jaken, "You and Ah-Un will watch over Mai with your life's, if you fail, your head will roll." Jaken gulped and Sesshomaru looked towards the castle entrance which was opening slowly.

Sesshomaru strode over with Ah-Un right behind him. Once he got inside Naraku was sat outside on the floor. "Well, Well, Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I see your looking well."

"Stop with the good act Naraku." Naraku laughed and then smirked. "Kagura, bring the girl out." he called and then Kagura appeared from behind him with Rin, she had rope tied around her wrists and was tearful.

Sesshomaru glared, "Give Rin back." he growled. Naraku laughed, "Only if you give us your lovely and pretty priestess."

"Hanako," a voice shouted. Sesshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha jump over the top with Kagome and Shippo on his back. Then he saw his group he travelled with.

"Inuyasha," Naraku stated. Inuyasha landed in front of Sesshomaru and had Tetsusagia was drawn. Kagome stepped off his back and then looked back at Lord Sesshomaru and instantly thought of Mai.

"She is fine." he stated and then looked over at Naraku. Everyone was having a glaring contest when Naraku stood.

"Well," he stated and Kagura increased her grip on Hanako/Rin. Inuyasha tensed at the mention of his brothers name and glanced back at him. "Why are you here Sesshomaru?" he asked and Sesshomaru sighed. "I am only here for my ward and then I will be leaving." he stated.

Inuyasha glared, "Don't lie." Sesshomaru glared. "That girl, is my ward." the girl mentioned looked up and stared at the man. She felt like she knew him but she couldn't remember, it hurt too much to remember.

"Okay lets get this sorted." Naraku stated and lashed out at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the same time. Inuyasha cut the tentacle with Tetsusagia, with Sesshomaru just merely dodged.

Naraku smirked and then aimed for Kagome, Inuyasha jumped in front and got hit by the tentacle. Inuyasha just stood and looked completely unaffected by it. He then aimed for Ah-Un and Jaken used the staff of two heads to burn the tentacle.

Sesshomaru drew Tokjin and stood next to Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood on the other side, and Ah-Un, Jaken and the sleeping Mai where opposite them.

Naraku lashed out again at both of them, Inuyasha lashed out to with the wind scar while Sesshomaru just swiped down. Naraku was unaffected by the blows as his barrier was up.

The battle continued on and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where wounded and tired. Kagome had gotten hit and was now getting tend to by Miroku and Sango. Kirara was with Shippo watching Inuyasha fight.

Naraku lashed out at Sesshomaru who dodged to the right and he lashed out at Inuyasha at the same time who dodged to the left and they both collided. Naraku took this advantage to grabbed them both and held them above.

"Inuyasha." "Milord."

Sesshomaru growled along with Inuyasha. "Now, lets get-" Naraku started but a voice laced with venom and sweetness cut him off.

"I really wouldn't if I where you, and I mean it, I really wouldn't." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared in belief at what they saw. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo all squinted to see.

"Why, I never knew this, I only thought you was a priestess, not a half demon."

The girl scoffed and darted out of view. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both suddenly dropped and landed on the floor behind this girl.

"My, My, My, what are you really and who are you really?" he asked and the girl smirked. "I am the daughter of the late demon Yuki Taniyama and human Emi Taniyama, I am also the reincarnation of Midoriko her self along with the demons that was sealed in the Jewel of four souls and the main demon Avian, I am...Mai Taniyama, a hanyou, an priestess, but I am the Demiko an Inu demon to be accurate ."

~\/~

I woke to the sound of fighting. I looked down at my self, I looked so different. My hair was down to my ankles, the same colour but with blonde tips, I couldn't see my eyes, but I had nice neat claws and I wore exactly what my inner beast wore.

**Mai, I want you to get behind the demon, he has a hold of Lord Sesshomaru and that other one. **

Inuyasha.

I stated back. My demon was quite but I nodded. I flickered out of view and then appeared behind Naraku.

"Now lets get-"

"I really wouldn't if I where you, and I mean it, I really wouldn't." I cut across him and he growled low in his breath only I could hear, I knew everyone was looking at me but I was busy.

"Why, I never knew this, I only thought you was a priestess, not a half demon."

I scoffed and then darted out towards his tentacles that where holding Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I cut them and then landed swiftly on the ground. I collected my self and stood, with my head held high.

"My, My, My, what are you really and who are you really?" Naraku sneered and I smirked.

"I am the daughter of the late demon Yuki Taniyama and human Emi Taniyama, I am also the reincarnation of Midoriko her self along with the demon that was sealed in the Jewel of four souls Avian, I am...Mai Taniyama, a hanyou, an priestess, but I am the Demiko an Inu demon to be accurate." I stated loud and clear.

"Mai." Kagome shouted but I didn't look at her. Naraku laughed, "A Demiko?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow, "Of course you wouldn't know, your just a mere weakling." I stated and my eyes darted to Rin. She was staring at me.

"Kagura, kill the girl." he stated and I growled. "You harm a hair on her head and I'll kill you in one strike." I growled, my voice laced with my demons.

**Get our daughter.** My beast growled. I just agreed and ran straight for her. With in seconds I was back in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with Rin safely in my arms and Kagura was laying on the ground.

I hadn't killed her, just paralysed her. "Lets go Lord Sesshomaru." I stated and turnt around, I kept my head low and walked straight past them. "Naraku." Inuyasha stated and I felt Naraku and Kagura's presences disappear.

"Mai." the others shouted and I looked over my shoulder. Kagome was stood weakly, I just stared at her and continued my walk over to Ah-Un, when my legs gave out.

**Don't worry dear child, its only the effect of using our powers to much.** I smiled slightly

I just hope Rin is okay.  I said back before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW <strong>

**What do you think of the Hanyou Mai? **

**What do you think of the reactions?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	13. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

**Inuyasha and Ghost Hunt Crossover. Halloween Special.**

**Happy Halloween everyone, this here is your very special Halloween Special, I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review. Many thanks.**

**I actually wrote this before I wrote about Mai being a Hanyou so just get on with it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter...HALLOWEEN SPECIAL.<p>

* * *

><p>'We had been walking for days on end again, I mean, my feet were aching. It was October the 31st today, and we were still in search for...wait.' I stopped and then smiled.<p>

"Ah,oh my god." I exclaimed.

I looked down at Jaken and grinned then picked him up and spun him round. "Its Halloween, Its Halloween today, yeah." I screamed and the dropped him.

"Mai." Lord Sesshomaru growled. I smiled, "Ah, do you now what Halloween is?" I asked and Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. I sweat dropped and then sighed.

"Well, Halloween is supposedly when evil rises for one night, but the Americans changed that. Now, Halloween is where you dress up as this evil and then go round knocking on peoples doors saying trick or treat, I can even remember what happened last year with SPR office party." I murmured thinking back to the memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, come on Naru." I whined. Naru just glared at me, "Please, Naru-chan, we want to have a Halloween office party" Bou-san moaned from next to me. <em>

_We were trying to get Naru to have a office party but he was just sat there glaring. "Mai, its not working." Bou-san whispered in my ear as we continued to stare at Naru, but I had a smirk on my face, I had come prepared. _

"_NOLLLLLLLL!" a voice boomed from the other side of Naru's office. I watched his face drop for a second before he pulled it back up. He looked over at me and I smirked and opened the door. _

_There, Luella stood with her hands on her hips. "Oliver Davis, how dare you not have a Halloween office party, me, Madoka and the rest are going shopping for things to decorate the office. You can keep your office the way it is but we are having a party whether you like it or not." _

_Naru stood up from his desk and sighed, "Fine." I giggled and Luella smiled, "Now, we will be back here in three hours to put up decorations, I want you and Lin to invite people, okay." _

_Naru only nodded and me and Bou-san grinned, "Its going to be a great party." he whispered to me and I smiled, 'it sure was'._

* * *

><p>I chuckled to my self, the party was really funny, we actually got Naru to dress up. He dressed up as, you guessed it. HIMSELF.<p>

Lord Sesshomaru merely sighed, turnt and carried on walking. "Stupid Lord and his high standards." I grumbled after I followed him.

'Wait, maybe I could get him, maybe I could dress, Jaken and Ah-Un up...hmm...I got it' I grinned to my self, this was going to be one amazing plan.

~\/~

We were sat around the fire and I smiled, it was all going to plan, we were closing in on Naraku and I was setting my plan in action.

I had to even bribe Jaken, but Ah-Un didn't know the difference, they were, at the moment, getting into costume, why Lord Sesshomaru thought they were getting Ah-Un something to eat.

I grinned again and put down the fish I had finished eating. "Okay, im going to go bathe, bye." I shot up quickly and left the stoic demon there. I raced towards where I knew they where and stop.

"Oh My God." I burst into laughter and then Jaken glared, "What?" he asked and I shook my head, "Nothing, let me get into my costume." It had taken me the whole of the day to find the necessary 's for the costumes but I had a few things from our travels.

I pulled on the wig I made from goats fur, its look white fur dangling down to my back. I pulled on the red kimono, boys style. I then put on some fake subjugations beads, some made dog ears and I had the Tetsaiga around my waist and I was ready.

I smiled and looked down at Jaken. He was painted in weird orange paint with fake kitsune ears and wore blue hamakas and a green hoari.

I smiled and Ah-Un was painted in cream, red and black to look like a familiar neko. I had chosen this idea because it was so funny.

"Ready?" I asked and Jaken grumbled, "Why are we doing this dresses as Inuyasha-baka and Shippo-baka and Kirara-baka." I frowned, "Quit you moaning, its Halloween." Jaken sighed and I smiled. "Okay, lets go."

~\/~

"Halloween, Halloween,Halloween." a dark haired girl chanted as she danced about by the well.

She like hanging out by the well, it made her feel as close to home as she could. "Momma, what's Halloween?" a young kitsune from beside her asked.

"Oh Shippo, well, Celtic people believed that on this night the veil between the dead and the living was at its thinnest and the dead could rise from their graves and walk among the living. The living would dress themselves in disguise so spirits would not recognize them, and huge bonfires would be lit in an attempt to rekindle the diminishing energy of the sun god in the winter." The girl paused to look at her frightened adopted son.

"But, it is now known as a night on the 31st of October where people would dress up in fancy dress, trick or treat and play games and have fun." The demon calmed and the girl laughed.

"But, Kagome, what's trick or treating." he asked. Kagome sighed, "You go round houses saying, 'Trick or treat.' and they pretend to be scared and give you a lot of sweets," Shippo brightened up.

"Can we go trick or treating?" he asked and Kagome sighed, again. "People don't know about it here Shippo, but what we can do will be better?" Shippo's eyes gleamed. "What Momma?" he asked and Kagome grinned.

"Say, Shippo, do you reckon you could do me a favour.?"

~\/~

"Okay, on three."

"One, two three."

"SESSHOMARU, FIGHT ME." I shouted and I drew Tetsaiga and stood in front of him.

Sesshomaru stood and glared, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" he asked. I snickered, he had indeed fallen for it, was he that stupid. "I am here to kill you Sesshomaru, after all, I was the strongest out of us two.

Kirara(Ah-Un) and Shippo(Jaken) stood behind me. They remained quiet and I sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha, you baka." Shippo shouted and hit me around the head. I glared down at Jaken and then grabbed him. "You know, it wouldn't be nice if you killed my ward." Sesshomaru stated. I glared at Jaken and then turnt to Sesshomaru.

"Why SESSHOMARU. I might as well." Sesshomaru smirked and I realised my mistake. He knew it was me, Jaken and Ah-Uh because I had agreed, -well, it didn't exactly agree but I still said it in a different way- that it was Jaken.

"Damn." I jumped back and grimaced. "Hey, would now be a good time to say, trick or treat?" I asked innocently and Sesshomaru began walking towards me.

I sighed and slumped, "I guess not." I mumbled.

~\/~

"Momma, Momma, Momma." Kagome looked down at Shippo, "What?" she asked sweetly, "I find out what it is." Kagome's eyes gleamed as she swung Shippo up onto her shoulder. "Tell me" he grinned, "Well..."

Some time later...9:00PM.

"Are ye done?" Kaede asked. "Nearly, Sango, Miroku?, are you two done?" she asked and they both nodded.

"Okay, lets go." We stepped out from behind he small curtain that had been set up in Kaede's house.

"I must say, ye costume are impressive." I grinned, "Thank you." she nodded. "Where is he?" I asked and Kaede smiled, "By the well." I nodded and we all walked out of the hut. "Bye." we called and she didn't reply.

"Lets scare Inuyasha."

9:06PM

"Ready," three nods where made and the other nodded back. "Okay, Shippo you first." he nodded and crept forward,

"Meow"... "Meow." he whispered again, but his voice sounded very scary.

The others had to hold back giggles as they watched Inuyasha tense. "Miroku." the same person whispered and he began to meow as well, his a lot more high pitched.

They watched as Inuyasha stood and looked around. It was very dark and because it was a new moon, Inuyasha, had lost his powers so he couldn't see very well.

"Okay, ready Sango?" the same person again whispered and the girl next to her nodded. They both rustled the bushes as the crawled out, Sango opened her mouth and pretended to 'Meow' when Miroku did and the other girl did the same with Shippo.

"Get away." Inuyasha shouted, he hated cats and now he was defenceless he was shitting it. They had to hold back giggles and soon the girls where by Inuyasha feet, rubbing their heads against his leg.

Inuyasha jumped up and then fell straight down the well. Miroku was the first one the laugh as they watched him fall and soon they were all laughing so hard their eyes could have popped out. Sango and the girl where rolling around on the floor clutching their belly's as they laughed while Shippo and Miroku laughed behind the bushes as they leant up against a tree.

Inuyasha heard the laughs and climbed up the well when he heard them. Once he got to the top he saw the two 'Cats' laughing and two laughs coming from the bushes. Inuyasha growled and the two girls stopped.

Sango looked to the girl and smiled while the girl grinned, "Hey, Inuyasha, guess what...Happy Halloween." she shouted and the boy growled even more and chased her as she got up.

"KAGOME, GET BACK HERE NOW." he shouted as he chased the girl known as Kagome. Kagome only laughed and then grinned, "Inuyasha, you won't catch me." she called over her shoulder and Inuyasha scoffed, "And whys that?" he asked and she giggled.

"Because...SIT." she screamed and all you heard was a huge echo of someone hitting the ground and a huge,

"KAGOME."

~\/~

"This is your fault." Jaken grumbled. I sighed, "Well, at least you didn't have to dress up." he grimaced and I shuddered and looked down at what I wore, I was never ever, dressing up to scare a very, **very** cold demon with an extremely evil and cunning mind.

"Mai, tea." he shouted and I groaned, "I thought I had gotten away from making tea and now I am, for the same sort of person." I grumbled to myself.

I got to tea we had made from the pot over the fire and handed it to Lord Sesshomaru, I was dress as a Inu Demon, oh what fun that was, it included me covered, actually take that back I was_ barely_ covered. I was practically _butt naked_.

I was wearing his MokoMoko over the most important parts while it came to mid thigh, you could see all of my belly and more of it rested just under my breasts and barely even covered the top while my arms where bare and I had kept the fake ears I had made, I had my hair down and I wore nothing on my feet.

I was careful not to bend over or otherwise I would actually be _naked,_ and I mean,_ fully_ naked. I actually never thought Lord Sesshomaru was this dirty, and this cunning, I was never ever going to get on his bad side if I knew this was the consequences, maybe, a stoic, emotionless, demon lord needs his fair share of sexual attention and actions.

I sighed, but next time, don't use me. I thought and grumbled when he called me again, this time it was for me to warm him up, this so wasn't the Happy Halloween I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wrote this before I wrote about Mai being a Hanyou so just get on with it. <strong>

**Well, there is my Halloween special. Sorry its got nothing about Rin Or Naraku in it, I couldn't think of anything for them but hey, this one was funny. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	14. To The West

**I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you all like the Halloween special and more specials will come along with the story. If I get that far. **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: To The West.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru saw that his ward was going to fall so he caught her before she fell. He watched her smile and then her eyes closed. "Mai." Inuyasha group shouted.<p>

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and placed her on Ah-Un before picking Mai up, bridal style and face Inuyasha group. He just stared before turning back around and mounting his cloud, and began to fly away.

"Wait, Mai, Sesshomaru." most of them shouted but Sesshomaru ignored them and began to go back to the west. He looked down at his ward, she was...amazing. Even if she was a half demon.

But, she was different to a half demon. Sesshomaru looked back ahead. "Milord." Sesshomaru looked over at the imp that was next to Rin. "Yes Jaken."

"Where's Mai?" he asked and Sesshomaru sighed. "Jaken, if your even more dumber I'll let your head roll." Jaken gulped and stared at the half demon in his masters hands. 'Who was it' he thought but looked ahead towards the west. They were going to the forests in the west.

~\/~

We all stood in disbelieve. There Mai was a half demon. I watched where she had disappeared and the others where just staring. Inuyasha growled, "I'm going to kill Sesshomaru." I looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I know you will." I stated and Inuyasha nodded.

"Lets go." Inuyasha called and I nodded. I went to climb on his back when he stiffened. "What Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Kikyo." he stuttered out. Kagome eyes widened and they began to fill with sadness.

~\/~

"So, she's the Demiko, just as I thought." Naraku muttered while he twirled the nearly completed jewel in his hand. "Kagura, take Kohaku and watch Sesshomaru, we need to make sure she doesn't grow in strength."

Kagura only nodded, she just only wanted Naraku dead, why was she the one being bossed about, can't she just have her own peace. She turnt and left to find the slayers brother.

~\/~

Sesshomaru began to lower, they were in the western lands forests. "Jaken, make sure Rin is okay." Sesshomaru gently placed Mai on the floor and leant her up against a tree. He was amazed at the change for one, it was a big change.

She was a hanyou but she was still his ward. He brushed a bit of hair out of her face and then looked over at Rin and Jaken.

"Milord, it seems Rin has lost some of her memories, only that of Mai being her oka-san." Jaken stated. Sesshomaru stared down at Rin, "Jaken, go to the palace and fetch me the healer."

"Yes Milord."

Sesshomaru watched Jaken mount Ah-Un and fly away. He looked down at Rin and Mai who where both leant up against the tree when he heard a small grunt and whimper coming for the newly formed hanyou.

~\/~

"Kouga, do you smell that?" Ginta asked. Kouga just stared out into the open, Naraku scent had gone as fast as it came but they could only smell, was Mai smell Lord Sesshomaru, his company and the mutt, Kagome and their company.

What struck Kouga was the change in Mai scent, it had a hint of demon in the smell along with a smell of cherries.

"Lets go back." he took one last long stare before turning back and running fast because of the jewel shards.

Kouga last thoughts was 'Are you a hanyou, Mai?'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. What did you think?<strong>

**Was Mai good?**

**I know it short but hey, I thought it was right to end it there.**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	15. A Mate

**Here is your next chapter and sorry for the delay, I didn't have the chapter ready. But I have the next three chapters waiting so.**

**Thanks for reading so far.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: A Mate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome Inner Beast Talking<strong>

Kagome Talking To Her Inner Beast.

**Sesshomaru Inner Beast Talking**

_Sesshomaru Talking To His Inner Beast._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slightly, a bright light came from it and I shut them again with a small grunt. I tried to open them again and I blinked a few times to get used to the light.<p>

Soon enough I had my eyes open and I looked around. Next to me was my daughter. I moved my achy arm up and cupped her cheek, she was safe.

"She has lost her memory," a cold voice said. I looked up into the golden eyes of my alpha. "Lord Sesshomaru." I stuttered and he just stared at me.

"I guess you would want me to explain." I muttered and sat up a bit more. "Sit, I'll explain, but I guess its going to take a while." Lord Sesshomaru just nodded and sat down in front of me.

"Right... i had a dream, and I saw my parents, and the great miko, Midoriko..."

And that's where Master Jaken and another demon found us two hours later. "So, I woke and that's when my beast told me to get Rin, and because I used my powers to much I fainted."

Lord Sesshomaru only nodded and stood. "Healer, check Mai over then check Rin and then you may leave." the demon nodded and came over to me, I let him check me over before he nodded and moved onto Rin.

"Mai, come with me." Lord Sesshomaru stated, I nodded and stood and followed Lord Sesshomaru away from Jaken and the healer. "Now that you are a half demon, I am going to train you, being able to control your beast and to be able to wield a sword."

I stared and him and then nodded. "Hai Lord Sesshomaru." he nodded and I looked over my shoulder at Rin. She was waking, so I walked over there. "Oka-san." she whispered.

I smoothed her bangs out of her face and her eyes opened. "Oka-san." she whispered and I smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken." she whispered looking at the other two.

"You cured her memory loss?" I asked them demon and he nodded. "It was only a minor thing." I nodded and bowed my head. "Thank you." I whispered and then pulled Rin into a hug.

"Oka-san," she sobbed and I hugged her tighter. I sniffed her hair, with my smell being enhanced she smelt like flowers and cinnamon. I smiled against her head and tuned out of the conversation Lord Sesshomaru was having with the healer.

"Mai, Rin, get something to eat, Ah-Un, go with them, then we are setting of." I looked up at him, nodded and then picked Rin up and put her on my hip. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

Ah-un, followed us while I listened out for a river nearby.

~\/~

"Where?" I asked and he sighed and shook his head. "Towards the west, but I'm not going," I stared at him in disbelieve. 'Did Inuyasha say he is not going to go after Kikyo?' I thought.

"We better go, we need to search for Naraku again, plus there are a few more jewel shards that need to be found." Miroku said and Sango nodded her head too.

"Mama, when are we going to see Mai again?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto my shoulder and looked up into the sky where she flew off.

"To be honest Shippo, I don't know, but for one thing, something big is coming and it involves both of us." I stated looking up as well. "Feh, She is with Sesshomaru, he is probably going to turn her into a cold blooded person."

I looked at Inuyasha, "Oh, Inuyasha." I hissed and he coward behind Miroku and crouched down. "SIT BOY" I shouted and I watched him meet his welcome friend the dirt.

"Sango, Miroku, Kirara, lets go." I called and they all followed. "Mama, Inuyasha never going to learn is he?" Shippo asked and I chuckled, "Nope, never."

Shippo giggled, Sango laughed and Miroku smiled. "Hey, wait up." Inuyasha shouted and I smiled. "Nope, SIT BOY," I shouted again out of fun and everyone laughed and began to run away.

"Hey."

~\/~

* * *

><p><strong>7 months later. <strong>

_SPR had lost hope for finding Mai. They knew she was never going to come back but they always had that little spark in their hearts. SPR shut down, Naru and Lin had told everyone why they had come to Japan, Naru's real name was Oliver Davis and he was just in search for his dead brother. He and Lin went back to England when they found the body and SPR split up. _

_They still met up from time to time to speak about Mai and everything. John moved over to Japan and took over Mai's apartment, he made a small shrine for Mai next to her parents one that Mai had made. John kept all her old things in the attic and went up their time and time again with the others to go through everything. Bou-san went back to being what he was, a monk slash bassist. Ayako continued her work at the hospital and did a few cases from time to time. John and Masako were now engaged and they where both in the TV business together. It was cute. _

_Kagome's Mum, brother and Grandpa was only worried for the poor child and her childhood friend, it had been 11 months, nearly a year since they had seen them and they where worried, was everything alright on that side of the well. They had to pull Kagome out of school, but they in the end they said she had been missing for 5 months and today she had been presumed dead. Kagome mum only wishes the see her girl again and he life time friend. _

~\/~

* * *

><p>"Dodge." a voice shouted. I flipped over him, my ankle length hair curled as i ducked and flipped over him. The blond ends of my hair were more detailed now and my claws where more sharper and stronger.<p>

My eyes now took on a gold colour and I had two gold strips on my cheeks. My ears are the same but they where a much brighter blonde on the tips. I landed gracefully but ready for the next attack. "We are done for today." he stated and I straightened slowly.

He walked over to me, "You have changed." he stated and I grinned. "So have you Sesshomaru," I said. I had stopped calling him Lord 5 months ago, it was getting to old.

"Hn."

"Oka-san, Oka-san, Rin wants to go play in the river." I sighed. Rin had become so much like Lord Sesshomaru but still had her bright positive attitude.

Everyone had changed in 7 months, I was now a fully train hanyou. I wielded my trusty, Hana No Mai, meaning, Dance of the Flowers. It looked a lot like Tokijin, but that was only in it first form.

It could turn into a slightly shorter blade with a lacy trail at the end with a Lillie, attached to the handle of the blade. My blade handle was a deep blue with white straps, and the lacy bit was a fade of blue to white.

Then I also had my bow and arrow. Instead of my reiki being pink, it was a nice deep blue, so it complemented me.

I followed the hyperactive Rin over to the river and watched her began to pick up fish. I was doing fine and so were the others. I hadn't bumped into any of Kagome and that, which was weird and I was lucky enough not to bump into Kouga.

I sighed and ran my hand through my now, real long hair. I had tried to cut it once and it just grew back, my inner demon told me to keep it like that. I simply sighed and kept it long.

The blonde highlights at the bottom where more sharper in detail and where a bit longer, my hair was still brown and my tiny Inu ears on the top of my head twitched from time to time.

I could smell a lot, and I could hear a lot and the training Sesshomaru was just hectic, I hurt a lot after and I ached all the time.

I wore a deep blue Kimono with white lillies on the arms and coming across my chest, left the right getting smaller and smaller, looking like the wind blew it. I had a white obi, that had smaller blue lillies on it to match and I just wore normal shoes.

Down the side of the kimono on my right side was a slit, that went from my ankle to my thigh, this helped me move in battle. I didn't have an outfit for battle, my kimono was what I battled in.

I have gotten blood on it before, but that's why Sesshomaru made me a few.

Speaking of Sesshomaru, he was sat also watching Rin from a far, as she caught fish for us.

I could see in his eyes that he cared for Rin, we had encountered trouble, quite some time ago and me and Rin both got real hurt, I was a whole lot worse, and I mean, I had never seen Sesshomaru get so mad.

His eye went red, and blue and he nearly transformed until my beast suddenly went lose and somehow stopped him.

**Stupid, he was going to transform. **

Whatever, anyway, what did you do?

**It doesn't matter, you know he is are destined mate.**

What?

**He is our mate, I can feel it.**

Feel it, Ermm, he is not my mate.

**Yes he is, we will be on heat soon and that's when he will mate us and mark us as his.**

Mark us as his, Ermm, no thank you.

**You like him though and so do I. **

She hissed seductively and I blushed madly. I mean, if you were travelling around with someone like Sesshomaru then you would, I mean, he is hot, in his own way.

I let my head drop when I began to think about them again. It had been nearly a year since I had fell through the well with Kagome and left them.

I wondered what they would being doing at the moment, where they would be, would they be on a case, who was looking after my house?

I sighed and pulled all my hair away from my face, up into a ponytail and tied it in a blue ribbon.

"Oka-san, look." I smiled up at Rin and saw her holding 4 fish. Rin had changed a little. She was a little taller, but the same her. Her hair was longer and reached just over her knee, she said she wants it as long as mine, but I didn't want it that long for her.

She has a different kimono but the same orange colour. It was orange with purple flowers on the arms and along the bottom. She had an purple obi and the ends of her kimono sleeves had a silk purple band.

"Wow, that's great Love, why don't you give it to Jaken while I wash myself up, I probably stink." I whispered and she giggled and bounded of towards Sesshomaru and Jaken.

I stood and pulled up my kimono and tucked it in the obi slightly just so my legs where out and I could walk about in the river.

I walked over to the river and began to walk around in it. It came just above my ankles and I kicked around the water before I crouched down and splashed my face, feeling a lot more better.

I felt all my back go cold and wet and I turnt around to see Rin giggling, hands wet, and stood in the river. She had splashed me with water and was giggling like mad.

"Oh, Rin, is that how you want to play." I ran at her with demon speed to pick her up as quick as I could and swing her round. Her giggles became louder and they filled my ears.

"Oka-san," she shouted while I tickled her and then I slowly stopped so she could catch her breath.

"Wow, you hungry Rin?" I asked. When I asked Rin's tummy rumbled and I chuckled. "Lets go and wait for Jaken to make the food, we have a long journey before we get back to the castle, I mean, its time to go back Lord Sesshomaru says, and he said he has things to announce." Rin beamed and I set her down. I un tucked my kimono once I was on land again and we walked over to the others.

"You like Lord Sesshomaru Oka-san." Rin whispered from next to me making me jump and step away from her.

**Our daughter is right.**

My inner demon taunted and I glared at her mentally. I blushed bright red as I sat down in front of the fire, opposite Sesshomaru. "Rin." I muttered and shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of the images that my inner demon was popping into my head.

Rin just smiled and began to play with Jaken. I laughed and then shook my head. I glanced over at Sesshomaru too see him looking at me, what was he thinking.

**He wants you.**

No he doesn't, he is a Lord and I'm just a Hanyou, a Demiko.

**Your so stupid.** My inner demon muttered and retreated. I sighed and shook my head and stared deep into the fire. Did I really like Sesshomaru?' I thought and then blushed. I quickly tried to hide the blush but failed and just watched the flames.

Was my demon and Rin right, or was I just thinking to much?

~\/~

Sesshomaru watch the two girl play in the river, especially Mai, she had become so strong in the last 7 months and he was surprised.

**Mate her.**

_No, she is hanyou and a miko._

**She has great power and you admit it, she is beauty to the eyes and is very, very obedient, and a InuDemon like us. **

It stated and Sesshomaru growled and then sighed. Would she make a good mate? He thought.

Sesshomaru sat down on a boulder and watch the girls mess around while Jaken began to cook the fish Rin had caught. He stared at Mai as she played with Rin, the way her hair flow and the way her hips- Sesshomaru quickly shook his head banished the thought and went to sit in front of the fire.

~\/~

"Right on target," a boys voice shouted. The girl grinned and shot her next arrow, it glowed pink with her reiki and then zoomed across the grass. "Ye, child, that was perfect, better than Kikyo her self."

The girl in question blushed and pulled her bow back and hugged it. "Kaede, do you ever think about Mai?" she asked and looked over at the hanyou that was giving her adoptive son a beating.

"Yes Child, I wonder for her safety and health and hope that she grows stronger every day. Why ask?" Kaede asked as she looked over at the 17 year old that stood before her.

"Nothing, its just, her birthdays soon and it reminded me of so much, it was just weird. I also found out her birthday is on the half moon, its weird." the girl whispered looking out across the field.

He school uniform flowing with the small breeze that brushed across her and Kaede.

"Kagome dear, you will meet again some day, but now is not the time, ye child, I heard that the person she travels with has more importance." Kagome, the girl look over at the old miko.

"What is happening with Sesshomaru?" she asked and Kaede shook her head. "Inuyasha, would most probably like to hear this two."

I nodded and looked towards the west. 'Mai, be safe, and happy birthday.'

~\/~

"Our final plan is complete, I just need to wait for the half moon which is in 4 weeks, not long now." the slick voice cut through the night as the last of their plan was finally complete.

~\/~

"Hey, where is your mate?" a boy shouted. "Ayame, she is with the pups." a strong voice shouted as the were hunting. "Oh,"

"Kouga, I smell something." a boy shouted and the strong voice boy stopped in his tracks. "What is it Ginta?" he asked and began to sniff about.

His eyes widened and he sniffed again, Inu Demon and Cherries, he knew who this was. "Ginta, follow the scent, it is Mai's, keep an eye on it. Hikakku **(A/N I don't know how to spell his name :/ Review please,)**, I want you to come with me to the mutt, they are going to want to know about this."

~\/~

"He is what?" Inuyasha shouted again. Kagome sighed for like the seventh time. He was overreacting at what Kaede said. I mean, it wasn't that bad.

Inuyasha had defiantly not changed over the last 7 months, yeah, maybe he had gotten stronger but his attitude and his personality had not changed, and I liked it.

I know he is a jerk and horrid at times, but there are times when he is there to hold me when I cry for and about Mai or when I cry because I can't get home. There is a lot of things I would cry about, this not being one of them though.

Kagome looked down at her hands, what Kaede had said wasn't bad but puzzled her and she had a least repeated it three times for Inuyasha, who could get his head around the idea.

Kaede sighed and looked me and Inuyasha both in the eyes. "It has been said, that, Lord Sesshomaru, had important announces and that he has found him self a mate."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?<strong>

**Well, what did you think?**

**Sesshomaru is announcing he has a mate?**

**What will Mai, Kagome and Inuyasha do?**

**What will Rin do?**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	16. They Found Us

**I'm back with the next Chapter, thanks for all you readers for reading, but PLEASE REVIEW, it was be nice to hear what _you_ think. **

**Thanks bbhelen3162. **

**Thanks for telling me his name, I didn't know. How bads that. Anyway, thanks for the review. I thought because John is the sweet one he should, and I know, I feel bad too, but they will appear again, somewhere in the future, maybe in the next 20 chapters, I don't know how long I will make the story yet though aha.**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: They found us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome Inner Beast Talking<strong>

Kagome Talking To Her Inner Beast.

**Sesshomaru Inner Beast Talking**

_Sesshomaru Talking To His Inner Beast._

_Kagome Talking To Midoriko._

**Midoriko Talking To Kagome.**

* * *

><p>I laughed as Rin bounded ahead of us with a huge grin on her face, while I scanned the area with my reiki. I glanced up at Sesshomaru who was looking up into the sky. I sighed and then sent another wave of reiki out and it bounced back, fast.<p>

"Sesshomaru." I shouted and ran to get Rin. He must of felt it coming because he darted the way the wave came. "Oka-san?" Rin asked and I smiled down at her. "Demon, on their way here, get on Ah-Un and fly upwards." she nodded and I set her on Ah-Un.

"Jaken, protect her." I whispered and then sped of towards Sesshomaru hearing Jaken stutter a small 'Sure'.

She saw Sesshomaru holding a demon in his hand and they where struggling. The closer I got the more I knew who it was, and that meant, Kouga wasn't far.

"Ginta?, what do you want?" I asked standing next to Sesshomaru. I tapped his arm and he just growled, so I smacked his arm, and he released Ginta.

"Kouga and us -me and Hakkaku-, caught you scent...he has gone to tell Inuyasha." I groaned and then sighed, "Let him," I glanced at Sesshomaru who was looking down at me, "I have nothing to say to them, if you excuse me, I need to get back to my daughter, and then we shall be going," I stated, turnt around and then walked off.

"Sesshomaru," I called, not looking back, "Don't kill him. Ginta, go back to Kouga and tell him what I said." and I ran back towards Ah-Un.

~\/~

"Inuyasha just calm down."

But he didn't, Inuyasha was just sat there fuming. "Inuyasha, Sit." I said and his face plummeted to the floor.

"So, in the next 4 weeks, he will have a mate,"

"Ye Kagome, but first, he has to court this female. Courting is what they do first before they mate, going through procedures, like a 'Engagement' as you call it, dear." Kaede spoke and I sighed, "Okay, I understand a bit, but does anyone have any idea who it is, and what is he going to do with Mai and Rin after?" I asked.

Inuyasha, who had finally sat back up sighed. "It all depends how this female treats Rin and Mai, or how she likes being with a Hanyou and Ningen. I mean, Hanyou's are treated unfairly, and Mai is a priestess as well."

I nodded and then looked at Kaede, "Are Miroku and Sango still..." I trailed off and Kaede nodded, "They said they would be back it three days." I smiled and then nodded.

"The smell." Inuyasha growled and stood. He then walked out the hut. I sighed, if he said it like that, that only means it could be one person, and one person only.

I smiled, "Well, Kouga's back." I stated and followed him out the hut.

~\/~

"2 days."

"Okay Oka-san. You know Oka-san, you have become strong these past months- I want to become just as strong."

I smiled and tickled under her knees. Rin was on my back while we walked through the forest. "You will, when your old enough, ill train you my self." I felt her tighten her hold on my neck and giggled.

"Oka-san, do you like Sesshomaru?" she whispered in my ear and I blushed, and I was worried Sesshomaru heard it.

~\/~

"What are you doing here wolf boy?" Inuyasha shouted and Kouga just scoffed. "I'm here to talk, I have some news, about Mai."

Kagome just stared at him, 'What news has he got about Mai.' "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha just glanced at her. "Fine, follow us." he stated and they all walked into the hut.

Kaede was sat mixing what ever was in the cauldron before folding her hands in her lap and watched them sit down.

"Kouga, how are ya child and ye pup?" she asked and Kouga beamed. "We both are greet, my little Kotaru is fine."

Kaede smiled and then looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, "Ye must no bout Lord Sesshomaru taking ye mate I see?" Kaede asked and Kouga nodded.

"Yes, I received a letter as the new Lord of the East, my farther has stepped down, so I have stepped up."

Kagome smiled, "Wow Kouga."

Kouga grinned and then look at Inuyasha, "Well, I brought news about Mai didn't I."

He paused and waited for Kagome to collect her self and then continued, "We were hunting when Ginta caught a scent, her scent. I sent him to follow after her while we told you,"

Inuyasha stood, "Well, we better get going, Kagome-"

"We're back, miss us at all." a voice called from the door where to figures stood.

Kagome stared towards the doorway and her eyes began to water. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara your back."

~\/~

"Why are we going back, I know its been a long time since I've seen Hitomi but why?" I asked for the second time today, and this time I wasn't taking 'Hn' for an answer.

"I am only announcing our stay and a few other things." he stated coldly before sitting down against the bark of a tree.

"Miko, position 4, then shoot 10 arrows at that tree and then began to slice those three over there, injecting reiki into your sword, put your sword on stage 1." he said pointing to each tree and then stared at me.

"Fine." I muttered and head over towards the middle of the clearing. Rin was asleep on Ah-un while Jaken and Sesshomaru watched me train.

~\/~

Sesshomaru looked over towards the girl. He had watched her train, but for the last 3 months he has felt different about it. He shook his head.

**This is why we should mate her, MARK HER AS OUR OWN. **His beast shouted and Sesshomaru growled, low and hard.

_A Miko and Hanyou. _He stated back and his demon growled.

**She will bring us great, strong pups and care for them, look at the one she cares for now.**

Sesshomaru paused to think about it and then sighed and didn't answer his beast but merely stared out into space.

~\/~

When I focused on my reiki I felt my connection with Midoriko connect.

_I need help._ I stated calmly and began to slice away at the tree.

**What is it you need, Mai?** She asked. I sighed and hit hard on the tree.

_I understand the concept of mating and marking for demons, but, my inner demon goes on about how, I am destined with Sesshomaru, how do I know if its true or not? _

I asked, I was all panicky and worried and all of a sudden I felt like a nervous new kid who had started at a new school.

It was like when you first turnt up to the school, and you never knew anyone, every stared at you a most probably bitched about you in there heads.

They gave you the hard stare or the sympathy stare or the I-don't-care-that-your-there stare, I mean, not everyone was amazing, or perfect.

He hated humans, the great Sesshomaru hated humans. He hated Hanyous just as much, I mean, he despised Inuyasha. And, being demon, he hated Mikos as well, I could just purify his ass any day.

But why would my demon say that I was destined to him, I was different, i wasn't some fancy demoness, I was a Hanyou, a Miko, and to my self, I still classed my self as a human.

**You feel it, you feel that pull, that is what Avians told me, he knew you where going to ask, that why he wants me to summon you to talk about it. **

_Wait, when does he-_

I didn't even finish my reply when I felt drowsy and flopped to the floor.

~\/~

Sesshomaru watched his ward fall and was immediately at her side, he felt her pulse and felt she was breathing and realised she had fallen asleep.

This has happened before so I wasn't a shock to him, but he didn't know why she was needed now. He picked her up and set her where he was sitting and let her curl into his MokoMoko.

"Lord Sesshomaru where is, ah." Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and Jaken who had stopped by the fire. Rin was awake and rubbing her eyes while Jaken was moping about by the fire. "She is asleep, make some food for her tomorrow morning and get some rest, we will be head back to the east."

Rin clapped her hands and Jaken beamed. He was happy to go back to the place and he was going with master, Rin and Mai.

It had been a while since they all last had been at the castle and it was going to be fun again.

~\/~

"Tell him what you heard, its time he knows, she has gotten too strong and Naraku won't be pleased." the boy nodded mutely and then began his walk in the woods.

The demon talking flapped her fan in her face and sighed, 'Why was I doing this?' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what did you think?<strong>

**What will Sesshomaru announce?**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

**What does Avian want?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	17. The Western Palace

**Ah...I'm back, miss me.**

**Thanks for the review. This is going to be one long Chapter, enjoy.  
><strong>

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Western Palace.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stood there, surprised and angry, and was half glaring, half staring at the demon in front of me. I mean, he was so annoying. <em>

"_Now, isn't It good to see you again." he taunted and I just smiled smugly and then walked over to him, arms crossed over my chest looking like a teenager with a bad attitude problem._

"_Yeah, whatever." I muttered and stood before him. "You _summoned _me?" I asked and he chuckled. "Oh Yes, you wanted to learn about mating and when you feel its the right one."_

_I nodded and he sighed and then he glanced around and looked back at me with an amused look. "Lets sit down, this will be a lot easier when your sat down." I nodded and he snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared._

_A pang of sadness went through me as I looked at the chairs, they looked very modern and very familiar, very _Naru _like. I slowly sat down while Avians just flopped down which was not very demon like, at all._

"_Courting, It is the first part of the demon ritual mating. It is ike an engagement, you both have to agree before said person begins to court you. In a sense its like they are training you slash taming you."_

_I nodded, "So, what happens after courting?" I asked. _

"_Well, on the night of a new moon, you make a blood bond and then you mate and that's when he gives you his mark, you know the whole, bite me." I smiled, "Yes, I get it." _

"_Well, they bite you and if your a demon, you bite them back, being the half demon you are, you are able to do so." I nodded again and then smiled, "Okay, how do I know when I have found my mate?" I asked again still feeling unsure._

"_Like I said, you feel it, you know it, and for one, your beast knows it and tells you, your beast here is making it quite clear you Sesshomaru's mate." _

_I scoffed and looked down at my hands, "Sesshomaru hates half demons and humans the same, and im a miko to double it, like I would be his destined mate." I muttered and Avian heaved a sigh._

"_Mai, you will only know if you listen to your heart." he whispered but I heard, and before I could look up, I was waking up._

~\/~

"What's wrong?" Kagome called to Inuyasha as he began grumbling again. "Erghh, the smell." Inuyasha stated. Kagome rolled her eyes waiting for Kouga to react but he didn't.

"What ever, lets just keep going, she is this way I can smell her scent faintly." he answered and Kagome gave him a nod.

"Kouga, how long with this take, we were on a hunt and-"

"KOUGA" a voice shouted. Kouga and the others looked up at Ginta who was running towards them. "I found her, but then they found me, I had to get away but I know where they are heading." he stuttered as he came to a stop.

"Where?" Kagome asked and he looked over at her. "West Castle, something about he has things to announce."

Inuyasha gave a knowing glance to everyone and then looked back at Ginta, "Thanks, we are going, Flea bag, you can do what ever." Inuyasha grunted and then he began to walk the way Ginta was heading.

"We better go, thanks Kouga and we will see you there then?" Kagome asked, Kouga just laughed, "I'm coming, I need to go anyway."

They all stared at Kouga who laughed, "I'm the eastern lord now, and I am requested to attend as my land is in a big treaty with the western land." Inuyasha just moaned and Kagome smiled. "Great."

The rest nodded, while Inuyasha walked away grumbling and shouted at them to hurry up. Kagome just smiled and hugged Shippo who was close to her chest, she was going to see Mai after these long seven months of searching.

~\/~

I grumbled and then snuggled closer into the warm. Strong arms where around me and I could tell we were moving. I smiled slightly and let my self be carried.

Sesshomaru was warm and his arms tightened around me. I felt relieved to be in his arms and happy as well. Wait. Did I just say that.

**Yes you did. Admit. It. You like Sesshomaru, are future mate.**

I thought about, and the more I thought the more I did, I mean, he was a taiyoukai, strong, caring in different ways, handsome and very much a nice person, when he wasn't a jerk, which was hardly ever.

What if I said I did, what would happen then? I asked and my inner beast chuckled,

**We will have to see if he feels the same way, which I am certain he does.**

Really?

**Yep.**

I sighed in content and snuggled closer to the warmth and listen to the beat of his heart on the footsteps around.

"Are you cold?" a cold whisper broke me out of my contentment. "Ah- yeah, a bit." I whispered. I opened on eye to see it was dark, but not night dark, stormy slash cloudy dark, you know. It was maybe mid day and we were walking through the forest.

"Here." I felt something tighten around me and the MokoMoko curled around my body. I was shocked to such movement, but I didn't complain and snuggled into the warmth. "Thanks." I mumbled and was replied by a small grumbled in his chest.

"Where are we and where is Rin?" I asked and he sighed, "We are in west territory and we are only a few hours away from the castle,Rin is on Ah-Un, behind us." he stated and I nodded and felt my eyes get droopy, I was tired and felt sick,it would be good to get some sleep.

And that's what I did.

~\/~

"So, he loved tea."

"Yep." Rin giggled as I told her about my life 500 years in the future. I mean, I hadn't really told her about it, I asked her about her life more.

"Why did you call him 'Naru'?" she asked and I burst into laughter. We were on our way to the palace, and Rin and I was bored and she asked me about my life. So I was telling her. I made sure I used the past tense because I was pretty sure that I wasn't ever going to see them again, the well had closed and I was staying with Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Because he was the biggest narcissist I have ever known, but he's got competition."

I jerked my thumb towards Sesshomaru who was walking up ahead. "Oka-san." Rin giggled and we both then smiled. "So what about the others?" she asked and I smiled.

"Well, you could say they were my family, Bou-san was like my father. Ayako like my mother, John and Yasuhara were my brothers. Masako was like my sister. Lin was my uncle and Madoka was my auntie. We were one whole big family." I grinned and Rin smiled softly.

"What about your parents." My smile faulted a bit but I covered it. "Well, they died. I'm an orphan you see. My dad died when I was four so I hardly knew him and my mum died while I was in middle school so about when I was thirteen." But I had knew differently know, I mean, I knew why my dad had died and maybe my mum.

Rin had tears in her arms. "Oh Oka-san." she exclaimed flinging her arms around my middle and began to cry.

"Oh Rin, don't cry for me." I said softly smoothing her hair. I knew everyone had heard, after all, they were demons.

"I'm sorry Oka-san." she sobbed and I smiled. "Its okay." I whispered. "I mean, you didn't know about it, now don't be silly." I pulled her away and wiped her eyes, I hated seeing her cry. My long hair acted like a shield for both of us.

"Oka-san I can't wait to go back to the castle and see Hitomi," I grinned, "I know, and to see everyone." she nodded and we both giggled.

**You just want to see Sesshomaru bed.**

I gasped and nearly fell backs and onto the floor. "What's wrong Oka-san?" Rin asked and I smiled, "Nothing."

No.

I snapped back while a blush covered my face. I mean, I really did not. Did I?

~\/~

"We are entering west territory, be careful okay." everyone nodded and I sighed. "Mama what's wrong?" Shippo asked and I looked at him. "Nothing." I whispered and he nodded and snuggled into my arms more.

"Mama, your warm." I giggled and tickled him a bit. "You think?" I asked and he nodded and then glanced at Inuyasha and then back at me.

"Inuyasha told me as well." he whispered and I blushed. I looked up at Inuyasha who looked over at the same time.

I smiled while a blush warmed my cheeks then looked over at Sango and began talking while the boys walked up front while me, Sango and Shippo stayed back.

~\/~

"Have you gotten the last six jewel shards left?" he asked and the girl shook her head silently.

"Okay, all in due time will be have them, show me Sesshomaru and the girl." he stated and the silent girl held up her mirror.

In the mirror you saw Sesshomaru walking a head, while he servant Jaken was leading his demon dragon along with the Hanyou and Human on the back.

"Fine," the girl nodded and began to walk away when the man called.

"Kaana, go see Kagura and Kohaku, bring them back and say their work is done and that we shall wait, wait for the new moon to appear.

~\/~

I was quiet for the rest of the journey, only nodding along to Rins stories. It was just fun watching Rin go on and on and it made me have a smile on my face.

The palace came into view and I just couldn't help but gape at it, it was huge, and beautiful. I had seen it plenty of times but I couldn't help back still gape at its beauty.

"Oka-san, I still can't believe you act like that every time we see the palace?" Rin giggled and I just laughed and tickled her. For a demon palace it wasn't half as bad, or half of what I thought it would be when I first saw it.

Rin giggled as we got the the main doors. Three guards stood there. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Jaken, Lady Rin and Lady Mai." the greeted as they bowed down to us. Sesshomaru merely nodded as Rin smiled and I waved.

"Hey guys." I said and they nodded to me as they opened the doors. "Is everyone here yet?" Sesshomaru asked as we followed him in.

"No Milord, we are just waiting on Kouga of the eastern lands." I stiffened and then glanced at Sesshomaru. "Very well, tell me when he has arrived and I will start my announcements."

Me and Rin had jumped off Ah-Un and began following after Sesshomaru. I was looking around the castle slash palace, call it, what you want.

Compared to the ones in the fairy tales, this was something else. It had to old feeling but it was amazing. Bricks and woods was the main structure but it wasn't that, that struck me, it was the colour of the palace, it was like a pale blue. A crystal blue.

"Jaken, take Rin to her room and get her something else to wear and then entertain her while I, Sesshomaru show Mai to hers." I looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled, "Sesshomaru, I do know where mine is." I stated and then smiled at Rin.

"Hn."

"See you in a bit Oka-san." she whispered as she hugged me. I hugged her back with a smile and Rin quickly left with Jaken up the stairs.

No one knew what was going through Sesshomaru head for the last few days,but he was being quiet, but it wasn't his quiet, it was an abnormal quiet. Not even I knew but hey, it was Sesshomaru. I followed him up the same stairs Rin and Jaken had just run up and then we back to walk towards our rooms.

I gazed around the palace like I always do when I'm here, it was huge and amazing. All the different patterns on the walls and all the paintings. I stopped to look at one it was a family picture.

It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and two other people. I always stopped to look at this painting.

"That's Father and Inuyasha Mother." I looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru who had stopped behind me. "I know, Its lovely." I whispered and looked back up at the painting.

I looked directly at Sesshomaru at the photo and smiled.

'Mai, snap out of it.' I thought and then blushed because I was gazing at Sesshomaru.

**You like him, you want him to mark you and mate you and make you his.**

My inner demon tautened.

What if I do.

I grumbled back the reply and then looked at Sesshomaru. I guess he took that as a sign to leave and we began walking down the hall again.

I glanced at Sesshomaru. Did I really want him to mate me?

**Yes you do and I want him to mark us and make us his.**

I do too. I whispered without thinking while my demon laughed.

**Told you.**

She cheered and I just sighed and then continued to walk next to Sesshomaru. Not right next to him, a little behind as Alpha males like to lead the pack and its disrespectful if I where to walk next to him.

I had a headache and everything was becoming to much for me, I feel really ill today and something was causing it.

**Maybe you love sick.**

She taunted and I just shook my head softly, it wasn't that and I was sure of it.

I never thought my life would be this weird. But this was now and being a ghost hunter was in the past. I mean, it did have its bad points but nothing compared to this. I thought back to the time when I was abused in school because of my job.

~\/~

_I walked down the hall. Whispers followed me everywhere i went, and i was trying to block them out._

_'Did you hear, Mai believes in ghosts. What a weirdo.' or_

_'Have you heard about Mai's job, she must be a loony.'. _

_I had, had enough of it. I couldn't take it any more so I spun round to face everyone. _

"_Can everyone just shut up." I shouted and everyone gaped at me, I never shouted. I was the quiet pushover, or the smiley girl. _

"_Yes, I have a job as a ghost hunter and yes I believe in ghosts. I have seen them with my own eyes." I stopped to catch my breath._

"_I may be a loony or I may be a weirdo but I love my job, if you don't like me because of that then your pathetic and you should have a look at your own life before you start to judge mine." I shouted and then ran down the hall. _

_I had never done anything in my life like that but I was happy and relieved that i had. And I was happy and relieved I had stuck up for my self._

~\/~

I was snapped out of my thoughts when they stopped outside my room, it was on the left of Sesshomaru's.

I opened the door and stepped in and sighed, it was a nice sigh. "I still think I can't have this room," I muttered.

"This is your room, end of, freshen up and then meet, I, Sesshomaru at the bottom of the stairs. Get into something comfortable to play with Rin, Hitomi is here to help." I watched the demon appear from behind a door. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced at me before leaving. I let out a breath and I watched the demon approached me.

"How are you Mai?" she asked and I grinned, "I'm fine you?" I asked.

I just stared Hitomi as she stared at me. She had dogs ears which were a light brown, like mine but minus the blonde bit. Her hair was the same colour as her ears like mine but with out the blonde again and not as long.

Her eyes where a light gold, not like Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's or mine, a bit more golden and lighter. She wore a black and white kimono, Black with white flowers. She was a beautiful demon, her eyes were breath taking.

Hitomi stopped analysing Mai and was impressed. "Wow, your hair has gotten longer and the blonde bits sharper, your beautiful, now lets get you a outfit." Hitomi grabbed my hands and dragged me over to the wardrobe.

"Are all demons this nice?" I asked as Hitomi rummaged through clothes. Hitomi laughed. "Always with the same question and I will give you the same answer, No," I sighed and then giggled.

"Tell me your story again?" I asked and she just giggled and then smiled.

"All my life I have worked for Sesshomaru, My parents were killed in battle and before they died they asked Lord Sesshomaru to take me it, as a daughter or as a slave. He just took me in with out a word and I was treated nicely but I didn't want to so I became a slave myself but I still get treated nicely." I nodded, she didn't want to press on the story. By the look in her eyes, it was a emotional story and explaining it would cause her pain, I knew that.

"Here, but this on the bed, this is for later." she handed me a dark blue kimono with golden flowers embroidered on it. "Its beautiful," I muttered touching it softly.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and began rummaging again while I put this on the bed.

"Here put this one on, Rin will love to see you in this one again." I looked down at the one she had in her hands and smiled, "I know," She then pushed me behind a screen. "Now." Hitomi stated. I only nodded and began to put the kimono on.

"Mai, if you don't mind me asking why are you with Sesshomaru, even though your very pretty, he would never take a hanyou as a mate?"

"I told you this last time remember, I am only here for Rin, but that's kinda changed," I mumbled the last bit and she smiled.

**Yep, we want him to mark and mate us.**

Yeah.

I said, finally agreeing with my inner demon who chuckled. "Oh, do tell." she exclaimed and dragged me over to the bed.

"Well it all started the other day when my inner demon said that I want him to mate me..."

~\/~

Kagura was perched on her feather. 'Why does Naraku want me to come back?' Kagura thought. Kagura glanced down, she saw a group of people. She recognised the group. 'What is Inuyasha groupies and that wolf doing here?' she thought.

Kagura only sighed and looked towards her path away from the west. She sighed again and turnt around, 'Naraku can wait' she thought.

~\/~

Inuyasha sniffed and looked up. 'Kagura, what was she doing here?' he thought. He shook it off because she was causing any trouble to them.

"Okay, so how long till the palace." Kagome asked and Inuyasha sighed, "Its only a few miles from here, we will be able to reach it with in a few hours" everyone nodded.

"Kagome, get on." Inuyasha stated as he bent down. Kagome nodded and got onto Inuyasha back as Sango and Miroku got on Kirara. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome shoulder and smiled.

Kouga stood before them. "Wait, first, we need to know how you are going to get through I suggest we make a plan."

Inuyasha groaned but nodded and then we all huddled together.

~\/~

Her faced formed a huge 'O'. "I get it," I nodded and she grinned. I thought about what I had just told her and blushed really hard. Hitomi jumped up, "I knew it, I knew it, the whole time we spoke about Sesshomaru when you visited you blushed, you have always liked Sesshomaru,"

I gasped and jumped on Hitomi. "Shut up, someone might hear you." I half shouted. Hitomi began to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Why do you like him, he different then most men." I giggled. "One, he reminds me of someone and two, I like men like that, you could say, they were my type." I paused. "Now that I think about it, everyone I have been out with or I have fancied, has been like that."

Hitomi smirked. "Oh la la." she joked and I scoffed. "I better meet with Sesshomaru, he must be waiting." Hitomi nodded and straighten my kimono. "He has called fro an announcement later, I wonder why?" she asked.

We both took off down the hall. "Hitomi, did you ever know Sesshomaru dad?" I asked and she shook her head. "No," I only nodded. As we walked the halls I thought about how much my life had changed since we took Kagome's case.

I had fallen down the well, there was a shard in me. I saw Inuyasha death and saw Kikyo. I had found out I'm a famous priestess reincarnation. I then began the quest with Kagome only to get kidnapped by Sesshomaru who I am with now and I love and then I find out I am a hanyou and unlock my sealed powers and become the Demiko.

I shook my head. Things happened on the journey around and to the palace and now I was walking around this amazing palace with a Inu demon and many more. Wearing an kimono, a kimono. Well I was used to it now, but, if you asked me a year ago where I would see my self. This is defiantly not what I would have said.

Nope, not at all.

I sighed as we turnt a corner. "Mai, what's up?" Hitomi asked and I sighed again "Nothing, just thinking." I smiled over at Hitomi and she just nodded. We came to the last corner which turnt onto the stairs and my breathing hitched.

"Mai, come on, its no time to be nervous, I can smell it on you." My eyes widened.

"Jeez, thanks, what a way to make me feel better." I said sarcastically trying to calm down, I could smell it on my self as well but I didn't admit it. Hitomi just smiled. "Come on, you look fine." I only nodded and we walked round the corner.

The first thing I saw was Rin bouncing around in her kimono. 'How could she do that?, I can fight in one, still, it has to have a slit but whoa.'

I then saw Jaken who was looking up at me. I finally glanced at Sesshomaru was looking at me as well. "Mai." I looked down at Rin who had appeared in front of me.

"Oka-san, you looked beautiful, just like you always are.." I blushed and Rin grinned. "But you look amazing too Rin." I said and she grinned and blushed.

She was wearing a orange kimono with red flowers on it. "Mai." she whined and I laughed. Hitomi giggled from behind me and me and Rin grinned up at her. "Lets go." I said and Rin grasped my hand.

Us three girls all walked down the stairs. My eyes travelled over towards Sesshomaru who was looking intently at me. I just smiled and continued to walk down the stairs and for once, didn't trip. Knowing my clumsy self.

"Mai, Rin, are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin smiled. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin exclaimed and I nodded our eyes locking again. I was the first to look away and looked down at Rin.

Hitomi coughed from behind me and I ignored it. Sesshomaru began to walk and we all followed him.

Sesshomaru would never love someone like me, a hanyou. I heard from Kagome as well as Hitomi that he hated humans and Hanyous alike. I sighed and looked down at Rin who was walking next to Jaken with a huge smile on her face while Jaken just glared. I rolled my eyes and looked ahead of me.

~\/~

"There it is, there's the palace." Kagome shouted as she pointed to the palace. You could see the top of it. "Okay, Wolf Boy, of you go." Kouga glanced at us and then nodded and sped off with Ginta and Hikakku behind him.

Kagome sighed as they sat down and waited. They where going to wait for two hours, and then they where going to head over to the palace.

That was there plan, Kouga goes on ahead with Ginta and Hikakku, while we wait here before speeding on ahead.

It was going to be a long two hours.

~\/~

We all walked out to the palace gardens together. Rin was pulling me along to see the flowers and the gardener while Hitomi, Jaken and Sesshomaru watched and slowly followed.

"Oka-san, look, there are lovely." we were looking at deep blood red roses, they where amazing. I touched a petal softly and grinned at Rin, "Just like you." I whispered and she giggled and we both smiled.

"Lady Mai, Lady Rin." we both looked up at the gardener who bowed. "Please, Mai." I said and he shook his head and I heaved a small sigh.

"Any new flowers?" Rin asked excitedly and the man nodded. "Yes, this way." Rin took my hand and we followed the man to a small patch by the yellow daffodils.

The flowers where a bluey, purple colour, it was a lovely colour. "Bluebells." he stated and I nodded already knowing the flower. Here they looked so fresh and amazing, so real.

I felt a pain in my belly and held it while the gardener spoke with Rin. It pieced my abdomen and I 'tusked' and held it before letting out a breath and straightening.

"Oka-san?" I looked at Rins worried face. "Rin, its nothing, a belly ache." she nodded warily and then began speaking with the gardener again.

I walked over and sat on the bench and put my hand on my belly, was it that time already.

'No, im sure it wasn't, so what was it. Its not my time, its only the 17th, the pain reappeared and I doubled over. "Oka-san." Rin shouted and I heard her feet and the gardeners feet run over.

"I'm fine." I murmured as the pain ceased and I sat up. "Mai." I looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, "I'm fine, its nothing." I nodded and stood, I wobbled but got back my balanced and smiled. "See."

**He was worried, just like a mate should.**

I rolled my eyes and then sighed, "So, those flowers." I turnt to the gardener, "When did you grow them?" I asked as Rin clung to my leg. I patted her hair and then bent down to pick her up and set her on my hip.

"Oh, just a month ago, I'm surprised they had grown this quick." I smiled, "Well, its nice, they are lovely flowers." he smiled and then looked out across the field. "Gardening is my life."

I gave a small smile and then glanced at Sesshomaru, he was staring at my belly, I shifted Rin and then tickled her side. "Its wonderful, i-"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

We all looked over at Jaken who was running over, "Milord, Kouga of the wolf tribe, of the west is here."

I stiffened completely and tightened my hold on Rin. "Jaken, take Mai and Rin to get in different robes as they are all dirty while I meet with the lords and then send a message to every demon in the western lands to come for the announcement at sundown."

Jaken nodded and turnt to me. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded and followed after him. "Oka-san?" Rin whispered, "Are you okay?" she asked and I smiled at her, "Yes, you shouldn't be worried about me love," she nodded and hugged my neck.

"I love you Oka-san," I smiled, "I love you too Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, what did you think?<strong>

**What bout the relationships?**

**REVIEW **

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	18. The New Lady Of The West

**Sorry. Internet Went. Silly Internet. **

**Here just a notice. IMPORTANT.  In this chapter there are a lot of POV changes, it might get confusing so I will write whose POV it is, thanks.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading. **

**OWTS..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The New Lady Of The West<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>  
>"Mai, stop worrying." she scolded me. I just shifted uncomfortably in the kimono. "I'm fine, just worried." I murmured and she just laughed, "Like is said, stop worrying." she stated and I just nodded.<p>

"Oka-san, you look..." I looked back at Rin and then at the mirror. I was in the kimono Hitomi had gotten just moments before. It was dark blue with golden flowers embroidered in it, all over the kimono with a gold obi. My hair was put up in a high pony tail with a golden ribbon in it. My bangs hang down and I looked completely different.

"I know." I whispered and the Rin stood next to me, she wore a dark blue kimono with koi fish all over it. I smiled, "Rin, your beautiful too." she grinned at me through the mirror and then bounded over towards Hitomi who was in the wash room.

The pain came back and I doubled over.

Help?

I asked but my demon didn't answer, I then summoned my reiki power.

Midoriko, Avians? Hello? Help? 

I shouted but got nothing back, what was wrong. The pain caused me to fall to me knees with a thud and Hitomi and Rin came rushing in. "Mai, you aren't fine." I just looked up at them.

"I know, I don't know what's wrong" I murmured while I held my belly. "Okay, we are taking-"

"Lady Mai, Lady Rin, Lady Hitomi, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He requested you meet him there now." Hitomi glanced at me, "Okay," she called back and then helped me up.

"We will sort this out after," I nodded and the pain retreated a bit as I place my reiki filled hand over it trying to ease the pain. It did, a bit and then smiled, "We can't keep him waiting."

Hitomi smiled and we all head out the door, Rin first, Me second, Hitomi third.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>.  
>Kagome sighed and then stood, "Right, lets go." she exclaimed and they all nodded and stood, "Kagome." Kagome nodded and got onto Inuyasha back, while Shippo decided to jump on with Sango and Miroku.<p>

"If this goes wrong," he paused, "I'm sorry." he whispered and Kagome smiled and tightened her hold on Inuyasha and snuggled against him.

"I know, thank you." and he took of with the others, heading straight towards the palace.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>  
>"I see,"<p>

Kaana held the mirror in front of Naraku to see where Inuyasha group was. "So, something is going to happen, shall we make an appearance?" he asked Kaana. He sighed and looked down at the nearly complete Shikon jewel.

"I would say, six more jewels are needed just to complete this." he chucked it up into the air and then caught it. He smiled darkly. "Kaana, is Kohaku and Kagura on their way back?" he asked and the snow white-headed girl shook her head and help up the mirror.

Naraku only saw Kohaku on his way back and then the mirror changed and he saw Kagura flying towards the palace.

"Maybe we don't need to make an appearance, Kaana, go rest." Kaana just nodded. Naraku smirked, 'This was going to be easy' he thought as he chucked the jewel up in the air again to catch it.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>  
>Sesshomaru stopped us all outside a big door, from where I was stood I could hear shouting and grunts. I shivered and looked over at Hitomi who was looking at the doors. "What meeting is it?" Rin asked Sesshomaru who looked down at Rin. "An important one." he glanced at me and then back at the doors.<p>

"I would like to welcome Lord Sesshomaru." someone shouted from behind the doors and then they began to open.

I gaped. There, standing where they had just arrived was over a hundred, no a thousand demons, some huge and some small. Different kinds and everything. I shut my mouth quickly as Sesshomaru stepped forward.

I watched every demon bowed towards him. 'Wow' I thought. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "As you can see, I, Lord Sesshomaru have returned." he shouted.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>  
>Somewhere in the midst of all the demons stood Kagura. 'What is happening?' she thought. Close by her Inuyasha and his group turnt up to watch.<p>

"Inuyasha what is he doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha set her down. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I don't know, lets just listen and watch." she nodded and Sango and Miroku nodded as well.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>  
>Sesshomaru looked around, "I have brought great news to you, and for you too see two very important people,"<p>

Sesshomaru looked over at his guard who nodded. "I give to you, Lady Rin and Lady Mai." he shouted. Rin grabbed My hand and they both stepped forward onto the balcony. I looked out towards all the demons. I stood next to Sesshomaru, I looked small compared to him.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>  
>Sesshomaru looked down at Mai and Rin then to the crowed of demons. "Rin and Mai are back and if anyone to harm them will have to deal with me." The demons grunted and agreed while listening.<p>

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>  
>I felt relieved when Sesshomaru said that, being the hanyou I am and knowing what happens to hanyou I was worried.<p>

I looked out towards all the demons, I was quite amazed. The pain in my belly roared forward and I winced slightly but tried not to let it show. This was important to Sesshomaru and I wasn't going to mess this up.

I was only a hanyou to him, a mere pawn. I wasn't his mate and I never was going to be.

I felt Sesshomaru put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. "Because, from today fourth, I am going to courting her until the next new moon, she is going to be your next Lady of the west, my mate." he stated and a gasp went through the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH...<strong>

**GO SESSHOMARU.**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	19. Too Much Power

**THANKS to everyone that is reading this story. I hope you like this chapter. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Too Much Power?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV.<strong>  
>I stood their blushing against Sesshomaru. 'Did he...did he'<p>

**Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep.**

I looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking out towards the crowd. I couldn't believe it I was gob smacked.

Me, the lady of the west. Me, his mate. Me. A hanyou.

~\/~

**Normal POV.**  
>Inuyasha and the others stood their shocked. 'Did he just say he was going to court her' Inuyasha thought. Kagome gulped as she watched her friend. Sango and Miroku looked between each other. Miroku was too shocked to caress Sango bottom. Sango was glad.<p>

Kagura glared. 'Oh' she thought. 'Naraku isn't going to like this.' Kagura turnt around and walked towards the exit.

~\/~

**Mai POV.**  
>I only watched at Demons began to shout. "But she is a Hanyou," "A weakling,"<p>

"A half ling."

I couldn't help but feel put down, and I hated feeling like that. Sesshomaru growled from next to me. "If I don't recall, the last lady. Izayoi was a human. She was one of the best Ladies of the west, the western lands has ever had." he shouted.

"Mai is a Hanyou, part Demon, part Human, if anyone doesn't like it, they are to report to me."

The demons stopped and thought about it. "Well, if she really has agreed to courting then prove it," a few shouted. My breathing hitched, and then glanced at Sesshomaru.

~\/~

**Sesshomaru POV.**  
>I smirked, 'I knew she knew.' I thought.<p>

_Well, she is our mate to be. We need to prove it. _

"I will prove it to you,"

~\/~

**Mai POV.**  
>Sesshomaru looked down to me and our eye's locked. With in seconds he engulfed me in a kiss. I gasped and gave him entrance to my mouth. So enough, i began to kiss back as demons shouted and applauded for their lord.<p>

Me and Sesshomaru got caught in the moment and then I pulled back to look at him. Sesshomaru set me down but kept a firm hold on my waist. "Now, this meeting is over." he stated.

Demons shouted and bowed and they began to leave. Me and Sesshomaru turnt around and also left. Rin and the others had left and where walking ahead of us.

"Do you mean that?" I asked in a whisper and looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking down at me. He bent down to my ear and whispered. "Every last word." I shuddered, his voice made me shiver. He smirked and straightened. "Now lets-"

"Sesshomaru" a voice shouted.

We both our shoulders to see Inuyasha and the others.

~\/~

**Normal POV.**  
>'Kagome' Mai thought.<p>

'Mai' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru spared a glance at Mai, she was staring at the other human, he looked up at his half brother and glared. "Half-breed, what are you doing here." he asked calmly.

Mai unconsciously took a step towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled. "We want Mai back, now." he growled and pulled out Tetsusagia.

Sesshomaru glared hard, this half breed was not going to take his mate away from him, he had thought over and over about this and even his beast agreed. He remembered the talk he had, had with his beast.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV.<strong>  
><em>I glanced over at Mai. 'Why had I taken a liking to this woman?' He thought. <em>

_'**Maybe because she is destined to be your mate' **my beast suddenly chirped in. _

_I growled, 'A hanyou, Demiko?' I thought. '**Yes, a lovely hanyou, but a wonderful mate, but she indeed, has her inner demon, and she is the reincarnation of Midoriko herself, that is power' **_

_I thought it over, 'She is a Miko, a reincarnation of Midoriko, herself.' I said back. **'Yes, but also a reincarnation of the demon inside the jewel'.** _

_I sighed, 'I knew that'. _

_**'Yes'** my beast replied. I smirked. _

_**'Well, I see we have found our mate, I have become very fond of her, her smell is...well amazing.'** my beast explained and I looked over at Mai. _

_'Yes, she has an amazing scent and her beauty is impeccable.' My beast laughed._

_**'We have gone soft' ** he commented and I rolled my eyes, 'I will only be that person for my mate, any one else gets the normal me.' I replied dryly. **'Yes, there is two to you isn't there Sessy. Mate with her soon, or else.'** _

_I mentally glared at my beast, how dare he order me, Lord Sesshomaru. 'Whatever' I muttered and watched the sun rise. **'Mate...we have our mate...'**_

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK ENDED.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>  
>"No one will lay a hand on my mate." Sesshomaru ordered. He's grip on Mai's waist tightened and Mai was relieved to be closer to him. She felt this connection with him, somewhere, deep inside her.<p>

**This is the connection between two mates. Its a very strong bond.**

Oh, I finally understand, I really get it.

**Good.**

Her beast purred and Mai stared right at Kagome and Kagome looked at Mai, pleading her friend to come back. "Mai." she whispered.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, he wanted her happy, not upset like this. Inuyasha growled. "She is not your mate, she is our friend and we want her back." Shippo shouted from his place on Inuyasha shoulder.

Inuyasha just glared at his older brother, he still couldn't get pass the idea of his older brother having a Hanyou, a miko as his mate. It wasn't like him.

"Oka-san?" a voice called from behind them and Mai looked over her shoulder and a worried looking Rin. "Rin" she breathed and moved away from him to run over to her.

Sesshomaru stood his ground still. He was glaring daggers as Inuyasha and everyone. "Lord Sesshomaru, Oka-san, what are they doing here?" she asked sweetly, as Mai bent down to her.

Mai smiled, "Oh nothing dear." she smiled down at Rin, she didn't want Rin here while this was all happening. Mai looked over her shoulder and Kagome and the others.

Why couldn't the accept the fact that I wanted to stay. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, 'Maybe I can convince him to let them-'

A pain emitted from Mai's stomach causing her to double over. "Mai." people shouted. The pain increased and she dropped to her knee's.

"Oka-san." Rin shouted and hugged her. "Rin, its okay." Sesshomaru was by her side in seconds and in his arms. "Sessy," she whispered and Sesshomaru just held her tighter.

She felt power flow through her. It was big. She felt huge amounts of power flowing through her. What was happening.

The others watch Mai collapse on the floor and rushed to her aid, but only to get there after Sesshomaru picked her up. "Jaken." he barked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what- ah, I will get the best healer." and the small demon sped off. "Oka-san." Rin shouted and Hitomi come up behind her and picked up the small girl .

Mai blinked and held her stomach. "Don't worry Mate, your safe." she heard him whisper. "Sessy?" she asked her voice rasp. "Yes, mate." he answered and Mai whimpered.

"It...hurts...to much...power." she muttered the pain increasing a great deal. Sesshomaru watched his mate feel more pain.

He knew what was going on and began to walk down the hall. Her beast had said that both souls of the jewel, the demon and Midoriko were indeed, inside her.

His mate was their reincarnations and because they were both inside her, they were fighting causing her pain. So he had to set one free, but which one.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Avians that time when they where training.

~\/~

**Normal POV.  
>FLASHBACK.<strong>  
>"<em>Duck," she ducked and then she rolled to come up and for their swords to clash. She jumped back and wobbled and then looked up at him. <em>

"_Lord Sesshomaru, a break, someone wants to talk to you."_

_Sesshomaru just stared as he watched his ward fall. He swiftly walked over to her to see her getting up, but this wasn't her._

_Her eyes where a golden colour, these where a blood red with a orange centre._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, we meet again," it stated and Sesshomaru just stood there. "And you are?" he asked and then demo laughed. _

"_Oh, Mai must of forgotten to tell you, in here as well is me, Avians. The main demon out of all the demons that where sealed in the Jewel of four souls."_

_Sesshomaru just stared at him. "And your here because." Avians just sighed and then flopped down on the floor and leant up against a boulder. "I need to talk to you." his tone changing serious and Sesshomaru just slowly sat down before him._

"_Speak."_

_Avians just sighed, "Well, in this pretty little form, there are four different things, two reincarnations and her and something else. Her inner best, me and Midoriko and the other demons sealed in the Jewel of four souls. Soon, I don't know how long, the other demons are going to try and break out." he paused and then sighed. _

"_When this happens, either me or Midoriko has to be set free, just so we can take these demons with us to the after world. Purgatory."_

_Sesshomaru just stared, "And what does that have to do with I?" he asked and Avians sighed. "You are going to be the one to set one of us free. Either, Me or Midoriko."_

_Sesshomaru nodded, "What will happen?" he then asked and Avians chuckled, "A lot of questions,." he paused and saw Sesshomaru glaring and then sighed. _

"_Well, she will start to get pains, they might be minor, but she might not even gets pains until it starts. She will have about a day. In that day, you have to set her on a table and draw this around her." _

_Avians lifted Mai's finger and fire appeared and then he began to burn the grass until a symbol appeared. "Place Mai in the middle." _

_He then sighed, "This is the hard part. Me and Midoriko then appear once Mai is placed in the middle and you touch Mai's fore head. You tell us which one you want to set free and then it happens."_

_Sesshomaru looked at the demon. "How do I know which one of you to pick?" he asked and Avians laughed, "That is up to you, but think about it, which one of us is most likely to do something?" and with that Mai fell and the demon retreated._

_Sesshomaru just growled and then picked up Mai, why was she this troublesome._

**FLASH BACK ENDS.**

~\/~

**Normal POV.**  
>The others followed him, worrying for the friend. He took them into a room and lay Mai down on a bed and then stood next to her. "Sesshomaru, what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru only glared over his shoulder. What was he going to do?.<p>

Was he going to release a demon, that was powerful enough to be on a level with Midoriko or would he release her the most powerful Miko in the lands. Which was the best and the _safest _option he had to choose?

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA?<strong>

**What happens now? **

**Who will he pick?**

**Why always Mai? **

**What of Naraku?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	20. Sesshomaru Has A Heart

**Bonjour!, I am back. **

**Its only 15 days till Christmas, *rave. **

**Anyway, thanks for all my readers, but, review. I want to know what you think, even if you haven't got an account, just review, it will make me smile. **

**Anyway, OWTS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Sesshomaru has a Heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_That's all I felt, all over. Mainly all over my belly and abdomen. It hurt like hell, and I mean, it hurt like hell. _

_Like a period pain, but worse. Maybe even like giving birth, but worse, but minus the actual giving birth part. It was a constant pressure, a stinging cramp feeling. _

_I looked around this dark place. It was like being in my dreams again, but it was different. There wasn't no spirits rising up, there was no Dream Naru. It was just me, on my own._

_Well, that's was until I heard someone laugh, it was a soft laugh. I looked behind me, "Naru." I exclaimed and then man in questioned frowned and then sighed. _

"_You wouldn't know would you," he muttered and I stared at him, "Know what?" I asked and he looked up at me. _

_I stared deep into his eyes and saw what was wrong. Dream Naru's eyes where a more grey blue than Day Naru. Naru had a much stronger blue. _

_This wasn't Naru, but then...who was it?_

"_Who are you?" I asked and then looked at him and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you certainly look like Naru, and well, you act like Naru, except the smile and laughs, but your eyes, they are different," I whispered. _

_He laughed, it wasn't a nasty laugh, but I sounded a bit, forced. He then coughed and smiled, "Well, I certainly not that idiot scientist. My name is Gene, I'm Naru's twin brother," _

_I stared at him, "Wow, Naru never told us, why aren't you with Naru?" I asked and Gene smile faltered. "Well, first things first, I'm dead, and secondly, the only reason Noll came to Japan was to find my body." _

"_Oh, I'm sorry." he chuckled, "Don't be, anyway, I was just about to move on, he has found my body."_

_I looked up, "Really, wow, do you know...Ah, don't worry." I changed my mind and stared at my feet. "No, what is it?" Gene asked and I looked up at him while biting my lip. _

"_Well, I was wondering if you knew who he was doing...oh and then others of course?" I quickly added and Gene smiled, "They are all fine, worried about you, a lot. The priest, he is looking after your house and is engaged to the medium."_

"_The monk went back to being who he was, monk slash bassist, he has wrote a couple songs about you. The priestess has gone back to her normal job as well, being a doctor and doing a couple of case at a time."_

"_Naru and Lin told everyone and now are back England," I nodded and he smiled, "Well, I have to go," I walked towards him and stood before him. "Thanks, I mean, for everything."_

_He nodded and then I flung my arms around him in a hug. He slowly but surely hugged me back and I smiled at him. _

"_Bye Gene, RIP." he chuckled and then smiled. "Bye Mai." and I watched him disappear with a small smile on his face._

~\/~

Sesshomaru stood before a big table. He pictured the symbol in his head and then began to draw it using chalk. Jaken watched for the door, 'What was he doing?' he thought and then the door creaked open.

Jaken saw Rin poke her head in, "Lord Sesshomaru, how is Oka-san?" she asked in a half whisper and half sob. Sesshomaru smelt tears on her and looked up at her. He motioned her over towards him and motioned for Jaken to leave.

"Yes Milord," he murmured with a bow and left. Rin slowly walked round the table towards her lord who was sat in a chair. She stared up at Sesshomaru, her eyes where red raw and her kimono was creased.

Sesshomaru just stared down at her with soft eyes, she was like his pup. He was like her father. No, she was his pup and he was her father. She meant everything to him and it took a hanyou miko to prove that.

"Rin come here." he said softly startling the girl, but she stepped closer. Sesshomaru slowly picked up the girl and set her on his lap. She snuggled close to him and began to cry softly.

"Oka-san." she sobbed and Sesshomaru enclosed her in his arms, protecting her from the world. Mai would have his head is she was this upset, he had to get Mai back to normal and get the table set.

"Rin, go with Inuyasha and his pack, take Hitomi with you and stay with them," he whispered and Rin looked up at him. "Okay." she whispered and gave him one last long hug.

Sesshomaru hesitantly hugged her back but soon felt that she fit right in his arms, along with Mai. He set her down and watched her bow and then wander towards the door and out it.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the table. 'Well.' he thought and finished the rest of the symbol.

~\/~

Rin shut the door lightly and then looked up at Hitomi, "I heard, lets go," Rin nodded and followed Hitomi down the hall.

Rin was just worried, worried that Mai would die. She didn't want her Oka-san to die.

Her real one had died, and so did her real dad, she didn't want that happening with Mai since she was so nice.

Rin slowly walked along the hall with Hitomi, gripping her hand very tightly. Hitomi looked down at the girl with a sigh. She was worried for her mother, well adopted mother. Anyone could see that, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Hitomi looked ahead and took a right heading for Inuyasha group. They where just as worried as poor Rin. Kagome, the miko, was her best friend for Christ sake why wouldn't she be?

Hitomi shook her head and knocked on the door, her and Rin had stopped out side off. A grunt came from the other side and then a angry mumble and then a very loud and very angry 'Sit' before the miko opened the door.

"Ah, Hanako-chan, and Hitomi-chan." Rin frowned, "Rin is not Hanako, Rin's name is Rin." she exclaimed and Kagome eyes widened, "Oh, yeah I forgot, sorry Rin-chan." Rin smiled sheepishly and then waved her hand.

Something she got from her Oka-san.

"Its Okay, this Rin is not bothered." Kagome sweat dropped at the girl, she was completely like Sesshomaru. The whole, third person talking.

"Why are you here anyway?"Kagome asked kindly and Hitomi smiled, "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru sent us here, to stay with you guys, and to give you an update."

Kagome nodded and opened the door even more. "Come in then, this is your home after all," Rin nodded and skipped in happily while Hitomi smiled and walked in after.

Kagome just sighed, 'Why had Mai gotten into so much trouble?'

~\/~

"I see."

"Naraku, she is strong, too strong, and now she is going to mate with Sesshomaru we-'"

"Do you think im scared Kagura?" he seethed, "I will not change my plans, Sesshomaru is a mere weakling and the Demiko will be destroyed, just like her mother,"

"Mother?" Kagura questioned, 'I had never heard of there being another Demiko?' she thought and then Naraku sighed,

"Her mother was a miko, one of the demons in side of me defeated her a few years ago, but, her mother was just as powerful a Midoriko." Kagura nodded stiffly ans Naraku lips went into a smirk.

"Why else would she be a Demiko, a miko and a hanyou, her father was a powerful demon and her mother was a Miko, she was born with great power, and on the full moon. He paused to grin evilly, "I am going to transfer, all that power, over to me."

And he laughed as he held the nearly completed Jewel tightly in his right hand.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH, <strong>

**what do you think?**

**What will happen now?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	21. The Power Taken

**BACKK!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and a huge THANK YOU to my only reviewer and by far the best one I have. Bbhelen3162.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Power Taken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared down on the symbol. It was ready, and he had quiet a few hours left. He looked towards the door that lead into the room Mai was in.<p>

He could smell Jaken listening in from outside. "Jaken," he barked and the door opened slowly to see Jaken walk in quickly. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked. "Bring me, the miko, Mai's friend, she, is the only other person that can be here to see this," he stated and Jaken nodded quickly and hurried off.

Sesshomaru then head over towards the door and opened to see Mai laying peacefully on the bed. He gave out a small smile and cupped her cheek. She was his and he was going to be hers.

Sesshomaru slipped his arm under her legs at her knee joint and then behind the neck, but he supported to head and took her into the room. He held her while he waited for the Miko to appear.

Five minutes later she appeared and she looked at him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you wanted me?" she asked and he nodded, "Once I place Mai's body on the table, I want you to watch, and wait," she nodded and he slowly placed the body on the table and he stayed there to quickly touch Mai's forehead before stepping back.

A blue light engulfed Mai and Kagome took a step towards the table, then Midoriko and Avians appeared before them, in spirits. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome," the both greeted and Kagome was shocked they knew her name.

Sesshomaru nodded and then looked at them both, "You know what to do Sesshomaru, which one is to be set free the take all the other demons and got to Purgatory." Avians asked and Sesshomaru looked up.

"Miko, what do you think?" he suddenly asked and Kagome perked up and looked at them both. It would be better if he sent Avians, being a demon he could go back there and everything, but then Midoriko could purify them.

She sighed and then stared at Sesshomaru, "I say Avians," she whispered and then looked at Avians who just nodded. Sesshomaru nodded as he stepped forward and hovered his hand over Mai's forehead.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru, set Avians free, to take the demons inside away and go back to Purgatory." he stated and Avians nodded before disappearing.

A black hole appeared in the book case behind and Mai began to the float. The first thing to come out of Mai's body was Avians in his humanoid form. Then a lot of demons who shot into the hole while Avians stood by the hole.

A demon, dragon, tried to escape but, Avians got him and ripped him apart and then through him into the hole. Once all the demons zoomed out of Mai's body it went limp and her body slowly floated back down and lay out on the table again.

Avians looked at the hole and then at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Goodbye," he went to step in but then turnt around, "Oh, and tell Mai that its nice, and happy, and I know she will love it, she will know what I mean," and with that, he stepped into the hole and it closed up behind him.

Sesshomaru stared down at Mai and then at Midoriko. "She will wake in a day, her body has to cope with the change." and she then faded away too.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both stood there, looking down at Mai. A thought ran through both of their minds. 'Its over.'

~\/~

_I stood in this darkness when someone materialized in front of me. "Avians," I breathed and be gave a fanged smile. _

"_Mai, its time, they have chosen me and you won't see me again," he stated and my eyes widened. "No," I whispered and he nodded. _

"_You can't go, not yet, I still have a lot to ask you?" I exclaimed and he touched my cheek. "Mai, think, I'll answer one question and then I have to go," _

_I stared at him and then thought, thought back. "What is it like, being mated, being a mate?" I asked and he gave me a fanged smile, "Its-" but he was cut off when he disappeared right in front of me. _

"_Wait," I shouted, "You said one question," I stared into the darkness then gave out a forced sigh and and sat down. Now what was I to do, and why was I here? I thought. _

~\/~

Rin sat on one of the beds in the room and looked down at her hands, she was already missing her Oka-san so much and she wished she was here right now.

Rin pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She thought about all the times her and Mai had. Playing in lakes and rivers, by waterfalls. Picking flowers and when they would play tricks on Jaken. Then when Rin would watch Mai train and hope she would become that strong.

Rin closed her eyes and tears tickled out the sides of them. She didn't want Oka-san to die, not yet, not at all.

The door opened and Rins head shot up to see Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome stood there. "Rin," Sesshomaru called and she ran over to him, "How is Oka-san?" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded, "She will be awake in a day, you can go see her," he said and Rin jumped and ran out the room.

Inuyasha and the others just stared at Sesshomaru, "Wait," Inuyasha shouted, "What did you do and why did Kagome-"

"SIT," Kagome stated and he hit the floor. "Inuyasha, don't question him, it was hard enough, Kaede told me of the mate customs and I know that it is just as hard for Sesshomaru than it is for Mai,"

Sesshomaru smirked at the miko, but, she was right. It was hard. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want, you all are aloud to see Mai when she wakes, but knowing my idiot brother he would want to get back jewel hunting."

Sesshomaru went into his haori and pulled out an tub, in it was four jewel shards. "Here," he gave them to Kagome, nodded at them and then glared at his brother before leaving.

Kagome just stared after the taiyoukai and then thought, 'Maybe he does have a heart, and a heart that loves Mai'.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW!, is that it? <strong>

**Is all the bad over?**

**Yes? No?**

**Good.**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	22. The Courting Mark

**I have nothing to say so. OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The Courting Mark<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat up against a black wall in the darkness. I had been here for what, half an hour now and I was getting so bored. <em>

_What had that pain done to me and why was it happening to me. Sesshomaru had said he wanted to court me and wanted me as a mate and now this was happening. _

_I heaved a sigh and someone chuckled. "Deep in thought?" they asked and I looked up at her. "Oka-san" I breathed and she giggled. _

"_Mai, we need to talk darling, its important and you need to know before you wake," I smiled, "So I will wake," she gave me a half glare but shook her head with a smile after. _

"_Of course, that was just a minor set back, I just need to talk to you about Naraku," I growled lowly and my Oka-san laughed next to me. "Mai, you need to be aware of Naraku, I think, he is after your power," _

_I sighed and the gave a half hearted laugh, "Its always me, being the danger magnet, Oka-san,"_

~\/~

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk as the heirs or leaders of the other Four Great Houses sat before him. "I do hope you future mate wakes soon," the Heir of the South commented.

He was dragon demon with deep red eyes and a deep red star on his forehead. "Shush, Itachi," his mother, the Lady of the South stated as she glanced at Sesshomaru. She felt real sorry for Sesshomaru.

His father and her mate (Lord of the South) where the best of friends and when his father died he asked them two to make sure he grew up fine and he found a great mate. After today, they soon realised that his mate, Mai, was perfect for him.

"What exactly happened?" the Lord of the North asked, but it came out in a hiss, him being a snake yokai after all. Sesshomaru pinned him a glare as he intertwined his hands, placed his elbows on the table and rested his lips on his hands.

"There is a long story," he murmured and Kouga scoffed from where he stood. All the others where sat around while Kouga leant up against the wall.

Sesshomaru glanced over at the King wolf and then looked straight back at the other houses. "Its all to do with-"

"My power," a tired voice cut him off. Everyone spun round to see a woman tiredly leant up against the door frame. No one had even sensed her but Sesshomaru was by her side in seconds. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he stated and Mai shrugged him of and he growled.

"Someone of you may know," she paused to glance at Kouga who stood straight, "That I am a miko, and hanyou, most commonly known as a Demiko." she slumped more on the door frame.

"I was the reincarnation of Midoriko, well, the jewel in a way, because I was also a reincarnation of Avians the main demon that was sealed inside the jewel along with Midoriko."

"Because so many demons where sealed inside of me know, it was predicted by Avians and Midoriko that soon these other demons would try to break out, they informed Sesshomaru, that it would happen, but I never knew anything."

She paused as she winced at the pain in her belly. Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, she was grateful because she felt better and she knew it was in his nature to protect his mate from harm and make sure she never hurt.

"So, what happened then?" Itachi asked. Mai glanced at him and then sighed as Sesshomaru lead them over to his chair. He sat her in between his lap and she blushed at bit before shaking her thoughts and getting to explaining.

"I never knew and then I started to get pains, in my lower abdomen, it hurt, soon enough the increased in tenfolds and that's all i can remember." Everyone looked at Mai and she shifted uncomfortably in Sesshomaru lap.

Sesshomaru could smell her uneasiness and ran a claw up the inside of her arm and she shivered but felt better knowing he was there for him.

Lady of the South gave her a small smile, "Dear child, you have been through a lot," Mai gave her a small smile, "Its okay, Lady of the South" she waved her hand, "Please, we are equals are we not, please, call me Ayako," Mai heart missed a beat and her eyes widened but she covered it.

"Sure...Ayako," she whispered the last part. It was hard trying to say that name, it was one of her old co-workers and even Sesshomaru knew that from listening to her and Rins conversations over the months.

"Now, we shall leave you too, and we must go back. We shall return on the night of the new moon for your mating ceremony." Mai nodded and Ayako, her soon Itachi and her mate, Juan bowed and left.

"I am happy you have found yourself a mate, Sesshomaru, very pretty indeed, now, its my turn," the Lord of the North said as he stood. Sesshomaru nodded stiffly while pinning him with a glare once again and Lord of the North gave a wicked smile before turning and leaving.

Mai and Sesshomaru both glanced at Kouga who sighed, "Hey, I ain't going to do nothing, I'm here because my father died and I am the new Lord of the East, congrats you too, but I will be going as well, my land...needs me," he added, gave a bow and left swiftly too.

Mai heaved a sigh and closed her eyes forgetting where she was until Sesshomaru slipped an arm around her waist.

"Sessho...maru," she whispered and he chuckled as she blushed harder. "There is something I need to do, it might hurt," he whispered as he kissed her bare shoulder. "What is it?" Mai asked shakily as Sesshomaru made circles on her hip.

"A courting mark, which will be covered with my mating mark on the new moon," Mai nodded slowly understanding when she spoke with Avians ages ago about courting and mating.

Mai heart pinged when she thought of him but let out a sigh, "Okay," she moved her hair over to her right shoulder giving him the bare side of her left shoulder.

Sesshomaru growled softly but it made her feel better and he kissed her shoulder which made her shiver before he grazed his fangs and bit into her shoulder. Mai hissed in pain but felt relieved at the same time.

Is this what the bond does?

Is this how it feels?

**Yes,**

Her beast spoke and Mai gave out a small whimper before he slid his fangs out. Sesshomaru licked up the wound and then kissed it before trailing kisses along the back of her neck.

_**Yes, now we indeed have our mate.**_

Sesshomaru beast hissed huskily and Sesshomaru just growled.

_Not just yet, but soon, yes._

He replied and his beast just rumbled and Sesshomaru growled lowly but it soothed Mai a lot. Her ears twitched and the door burst open.

"Sesshomaru, Oka-san gone...," a giant sobbed came and they both looked at the door where they saw Rin, there adoptive daughter stood crying, but when Rin saw her mum, she ran at her.

Mai couldn't help but laugh.

~\/~

"So, Sesshomaru and the miko," the woman with red eyes nodded stiffly and the hanyou laughed, "This might bode well with us Kagura, I want you to keep an eye on them, and you also said that they will mate on the new moon,"

Kagura nodded.

Naraku laughed, "That." he paused to smirk, "Is even better."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!...DONE...well, that chapter..:)<strong>

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	23. His Sister

**Thanks for reading. I hope your enjoying the story so far...BUT..tell me what you think, click REVIEW. Such an amazing button. **

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: His Sister.<p>

* * *

><p>I pulled the kimono over my shoulder and heaved a sigh while I did. In a way, I felt complete, but then, incomplete.<p>

In a battle to save my life I lost someone else's. Someone close to me. I hated it quite a bit because Avians was...had always been there for me.

He would teach me about demons, how to recognise them. What demon mating is like. Culture. Characteristics and other things, but mostly, history.

West lands had always had the upper hand in everything been lead by Inu-yokai. But, they where always trying to be over run by the other lands years ago. But now, everything seemed fine.

East lands had always been controlled by the Ookami-yokai. Wolves. Kouga's dad was known to be the best ruler and eastern lands never had any wars. They, where know as the peace makers.

The North was run by Snake yokai. They where known for the cunningness and for always challenging lands. They where very power seeking and loved wars, they started wars for nothing.

And lastly, the Southern lands run by Dragon yokai. The Southern lands where peaceful and the where defenders. If something where to happen they would tell and help and be there, but they where also bystanders in a way.

Mai looked at her self in the mirror as she tied the obi. She was still a bit pale, but, she was looking a whole lot better. After yesterday, everything had gone slowly. Rin had clung to Mai like there was no tomorrow.

But, you couldn't blame her. She had lost her real mother and father and she then thought she was losing her adoptive one, she hated it and it was understandable.

Sesshomaru, was the same. He stayed by her side, unless he had been called away. Like now. He was called away from her because he had a meeting with the generals.

She like it that he was like this, and it was in his nature to look after her. Inu-yokai are loving creatures anyway, and she should know that. She is a Inu-yokai. Just half. Hanyou. A vermin. As people referred to it.

Mai pulled her long her into a high pony tail with a red and white ribbon in her hair. She let her bangs fall and looked herself in the eye again. She knew she had changed, but, she couldn't avoid it.

She wore a red and white kimono, much like Sesshomaru. But, that was only because they where the colours of the Inu-yokai family. The family colours and she was now officially family. Well, soon.

A knock brought her out of her observations of herself and the door opened. Hitomi popped her head around the door to see Mai and grinned. "M-Milady, Lady Kagome and her group have requested to see you."

Mai looked at Hitomi but glancing back at the mirror. She knew that it would come and that they would want to see her soon and she couldn't evade it any longer.

Mai sighed and looked back at Hitomi. "Yes, I will go now, come with me and Hitomi, no Milady, under any circumstances, yes?" Mai asked and Hitomi smiled and nodded and Mai straightened her kimono.

"Okay, I'm ready, lets go face the music." Hitomi made a confused face and Mai just waved her hand dismissively and the both walked down the hall towards Kagome's room.

~\/~

"The North aren't pleased with your actions Sesshomaru and our sources say that they are building an army to come against us." Sesshomaru sighed, knew it would come to this with the Northern lands.

The Northern land hated that the Inu-yokai where powerful and now that Sesshomaru has a mate to be, they would know the pups would grow strong and that the Snake Youkai would never rein.

But they wouldn't anyway, Inu-yokai where born natural leaders. They will always lead, and everyone knew it, except, the snake yokai.

"This Sesshomaru knows, I saw it coming, build an army, we Inu-yokai and the others that we lead, will aid us. The Northern lands are one land, they could never bring this Sesshomaru to his knee's," the generals and everyone whispered and then man one sighed.

"Milord, we understand, but, we need to know when they will strike and when we must defend and strike back." Sesshomaru looked up at him, but, didn't glare.

"Start preparations now, we will be ready, that is all, dismissed." and with that Sesshomaru stood from the table.

"Milord," they all said with a bow of the head and Sesshomaru left swiftly.

~\/~

I sighed as I got to the door. I gulped and my inner demon laughed.

**Just go in, nothing is going to happen.**

I nodded and looked at Hitomi who knocked the door. I put a smile on my face as the door opened and Kagome stood there.

"M-Mai," she stuttered and then pulled me into a hug. I relaxed and hugged her back. "Kags," I whispered and she hugged me tighter.

"Well, I would love to stand here all day, but, lets continue this inside," Hitomi stated and I pulled back chuckling, "Sure," Kagome smiled, "You first, miss future Lady of The West." I blushed hard and walked in while Kagome and Hitomi followed in after.

"Mai," Sango, Shippo and Miroku shouted and all hugged me. "Hi Guys," I said and they pulled away. I gave them a smile and Kirara jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck.

"Hiya, Kirara," I said and she purred which made everyone laugh. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Inuyasha was leant up against the wall looking at me but I shrugged it off and looked back at Kagome.

"So, you wanted to see me," I said and she laughed, "Yeah, we want to know, what happened, when this happened and when everything happened in the past year,"

I sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Sango, "I better explain, but, you all might want to sit, this is going to take a while, and, I have something to tell you." I paused to looked round at everyone and pinned a look on Inuyasha.

"I know what Naraku's next plan is,"

~\/~

Naraku sat in the shadows of his castle with the tainted jewel in his hands. He looked up at the moon, it wasn't complete yet, there was two weeks to go.

He let out a silent sigh and placed the jewel on the stand. A name, a thought, was running through his mind. When he looked at the girl through Kanna's mirror, he was positive it was her daughter.

He never knew it would come to this. He sighed. "Emi Taniyama, why do this to me," he paused to glare at the moon. "You should have never mated that demon, sister."

* * *

><p><strong>OHH!.<strong>

**What does this mean?**

**Well, you all ain't that THICK surely. **

**Anyway, REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	24. Plans Changed

**Back, and its been 8 days, I might just start doing it like this, you know, its hard. **

**Exams.**

**Living.**

**Reading. **

**Exams. **

**Yeah, my life is so busy. **

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Plans Changed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, seriously." I nodded. "I'm just as disgusted as you are." I stated and looked down at my hands. "Onigumo was the human in which took in all those demons to become Naraku, I understand that, and the heart still beats within Naraku, even if he has had it take out of him. He knows this and he can't get away from it. Onigumo had a sister, his sister was my mum, and before they took of into the well which leas to 500 years into the future, my mum said good bye to Naraku.".<p>

I looked at everyone to see if they had caught on. "So," Miroku said, "Naraku is your uncle?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, Onigumo is my uncle, but technically you could say Naraku was my uncle."

"Wow,." I rolled my eyes at Sango, "I hate it." I seethed and stood they all watched me as I walked over to the window. "I hate knowing I have Onigumo's slash Naraku's blood running through my veins." I paused too look out of the window onto the garden grounds.

"I hate knowing that I am connected to Naraku, he...he.." Tears filled my eyes and someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Inuyasha. "Your nothing like him, he...he is only your uncle and your you. You have your fathers blood running through your veins. Inu-yokai blood,."

I smiled slightly and nodded before looking out the window. "But, I can't help thinking that I am like him, Naraku is him and I have to defeat him."

I looked back at everyone, my arms crossed across my chest and I was leant against the window sill. "You know his plan now, his plan is to take my power rendering me to a human, Ningen, I'll admit, I miss being human, but, I am half demon and that's who I am."

I paused and looked up out the window at the sky. "On the full moon, I know for a fact that Naraku will come here to strip me of my powers, I know, and I have the mating ceremony, and I have to tell Sesshomaru, but, he will just get himself killed and I can't have that."

I looked at Kagome, "You and I both no there are no more jewel shards left, you have Kouga's, and I know Sesshomaru gave you ours, and Naraku has the rest, but for now we have to wait.,"

Sango smiled at me while Miroku frowned. "So, Naraku wants your powers, but, wouldn't he just get purified it he took them in,."

I grinned at Miroku, "At least one of you has a brain, I know how to kill Naraku, but." I paused and looked out the window again, "I have to die in the process."

~\/~

I walked down the hall trying to find Rin. We were playing one of her many games of hid and seek and I really couldn't find her when a servant came up to me.

"Milady, Milord wishes to speak with you, Rin is with Hitomi, so you can go now." I smiled, "Okay, and where is Sesshomaru?" I asked nicely and the servant smiled, "In your chambers Milady," I grinned, "Thank you, have a good day.,"

As I walked off I heard the servant mumble a 'Okay, you too Milady,.' before they got back to work.

I head back towards the rooms, after telling Kagome and the others everything I think its about the right time I told Sesshomaru but I do not want him freaking out. Hitomi said she wouldn't say anything so I was okay with that.

As I got closer and closer to our room, the courting mark began to throb a bit and I smiled slightly. The bond between us was great and I loved it. I got to our door and I opened it slowly to see no one in there.

'Bathroom' I thought and slowly walked in. I closed the door behind me and walked over towards the window and looked out at the sun. It was nice.

A hand came around my eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

**Relax, its out mate.**

My inner demon told me and I calmed quite a bit. My inner demon purred and I suppressed a chuckle as Sesshomaru pulled my to his chest.

"Mate." he whispered and I grinned. "Yes, Mate?" I asked back and Sesshomaru chuckled, "And where have you been hiding all day?" he asked as he began to the kiss the courting mark.

"With your brother and his motley crew." Sesshomaru growled and I sighed. "Don't worry it-"

"I know why you where there?" he stated and I stiffened. Sesshomaru pulled away and I turnt in his hold to face him. A demon like him was so handsome it was un real.

"Who-"

"Inuyasha,"

"He told you." I whispered and looked down. "Yes, he told me everything, from you being his niece and from the power sucking." I sighed and pulled away from him and walked out onto the balcony.

"I hate it." I muttered as I looked out onto the forest. "He...He...he isn't related to me, I do not know him at all." Sesshomaru sighed. "Did this Sesshomaru say anything."

I glared at him and slumped. "What ever, its just. Now I've lost someone close to me, I can't stand losing anyone else and now I know what Naraku is up to I can't help thinking that I will lose someone."

Sesshomaru pulled me into a hug. "Koi, you won't lose anyone, not if This Sesshomaru is around." I nodded as tears filled my eyes. "Thank you Sesshomaru, I love you." I whispered and Sesshomaru tighten his hold. "I love you too Mate."

~\/~

Kagura watched Naraku. She hated it, knowing he had to power over her and that she couldn't do anything because he had her heart.

"Kagura, I...have changed my plans."

Kagura looked up at Naraku as he stood, his hair curled around his body, long and black. He stood just a little bit taller than her and his eyes poured into her.

"What is it?" she asked and Naraku smiled. "Well," he paused to smirk. "Instead of transferring the power to me, I, am going to put her under my control, she will be tainted with the tainted jewel shard and become my new slave."

Kagura, put on a fake grin, but inside, she frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>He had changed his plans? <strong>

**What will happen now? **

**Mai has to die in order to kill Naraku.**

**Sesshomaru won't like this. **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	25. War Plans

**Hellooo! It been a while guys, how is everyone? Good, Great. **

**I would like to say that I am updating twice today so I expect some REVIEWS, please REVIEW even if you DON'T have an ACCOUANT, thanks. **

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: War Plans.<p>

* * *

><p>I curled up closer to Sesshomaru and breathed in his scent. It was strong, but somewhat calming. It was pine wood and, was that, a hint of tea.<p>

I giggled inside and then smiled faintly, 'Did I always fall for people who just love tea?'

"Something funny?" Sesshomaru asked and I shook my head. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and it soothed me and I relaxed into him more.

"So what was the meeting about earlier?" I asked and he sighed. "Northern lands, thinking that can bring this Sesshomaru to his knee's." I giggled, "No one could do that, well, only one person." I said.

Sesshomaru looked at me and I grinned as I rolled to lay on to of him and the I straddled him. He glared and I giggled as I leant down and put my elbows on his chest and lay my head on my hands.

"Mate, off." he stated and I shook my head my hair swishing in its ponytail. He smirked and before I knew it, he was straddling me. I gasped and he raised and eyebrow.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru chuckled and leant down to kiss me. His lips touched mine softly, very softly, before it got heated. Our arousal filled the air and we both growled lowly in our throats. My inner demon itched to get out and I pushed her back. He pulled away as we needed air and we stared lustfully into each others eyes, he went to lean down again when a timid knock came to the door.

Sesshomaru growled and before he could shout, I got out from under him and over to the door and opened it to see Jaken. "Milady, Milord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, the hanyou wishes to speak with both of you."

I looked at Sesshomaru who looked thoughtful. Ever since we had began courting he had gotten softer, towards a few people and I think one might be his brother, I think, knowing our pups might turn out, half demon or full he didn't care.

Me being Half and him being full we didn't known if they would turnt out full or half, but we most likely would have both. I smiled, "Sure, where are we going to see them,?" I asked as Sesshomaru stepped next to me.

He slid an arm around my waist and ran his claw along the bone, through the material which made me shudder slightly. "In their room, Rin and Hitomi are there." I nodded at Jaken and we followed him.

~\/~

"Sir, when are we to strike?" a man voice asked and the Lord of the North stood. "Soon, maybe, on the Mating Ceremony?" he asked and they all began discussing.

"Good Plan," a voice spoke and all heads turnt towards the voice. "You, your Naraku." the Lord exclaimed and Naraku laughed.

"Yes, I am Naraku, and I am here to ask you once simple thing?" the Lord of the North stared at him.

"What would that be?" Naraku smirked, "I know you want to bring Sesshomaru to his knee's and I want his, mate-to-be, if we work together we could get somewhere."

The Lord of the North grinned and smirked, "Good, you, Naraku, have your self a deal."

Naraku, smirked, nodded and then disappeared telling him he would be back in four days to discuss. But, the Lord of the North, didn't know what he was getting himself into.

~\/~

Kagura and Kaana stood in Naraku castle. Naraku had brought Kaana back to life, which, he never did, he always left them dead, but, he must need her for something.

Kagura looked down at her 'sister' well, they could call each other 'sisters' they where both incarnations of Naraku himself.

Kagura glared at the sky, she hated being here, she hated it. She wanted to be free, free like the wind and she couldn't wait for Mai to beat him, she would gladly help, but Naraku still held her heart.

Kagura looked down at her fan and then sighed. She was going to be free, free like the wind soon, and she would have Sesshomaru and Mai to thank, they, where the key to stopping this.

All of it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER COMPLETE.<strong>

**Next chapter up straight after. **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	26. Meet And Greet Kinda Thing

**Like I said, I would be back. Here is your next chapter. Thanks for reading. REVIEW.**

**ANYWAY. OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Meet and Greet Kinda Thing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It will be fine.<em> He had told me. _I wouldn't have chose you to be my mate if I didn't think you could handle it. _

I sighed, I was dressed in a pink kimono with white lilies over it and I had a darker pink around the bottom of the sleeves, and kimono.

Sesshomaru wanted me to see all my subjects, all the demons I would be leading once I became Lady of the West. But, the last time I saw them was when Sesshomaru announced he was courting me and I was to be his mate and well...

I didn't go down well. People called me a hanyou and a filthy hanyou, half breed and all other horrid names. I knew when I went down to meet the demons, it would be hard.

Sesshomaru had then chuckled and said to was going to be harder when I meet with all the humans. I, being the idiot I am, forgot that there were also humans in the western lands, which shocked me, but, they had been there ever since he adopted Rin into his care.

I guess he changed. I heard different storied for the others and they where shocked as well. I tugged on the kimono a bit and looked in the mirror. My eyes where the same brown, my ears twitched and my long hair was the same. The same blonde highlights ran through it.

**Today will be fine, just relax.**

_Okay, I just..._

**Our mate believes in us. He knows us. He knows we will do well.**

I thought about it and my inner demon was right, Sesshomaru believes, in me and he knows I can do it.

_Thank you._

That said, I wandered out the door to meet Hitomi and it was off to meet the Demons.

~\/~

I walked through the town, demon families stood around and watched me as I looked around and looked at everyone.

A ball hit my leg and I looked up to see a small demon boy, he was looking determined, but I could smell his anger and fear.

One of my guards went to pick the ball up and scold the boy, but, I put my hand up and shook my head. I bent down and picked up the ball in my hands.

I glanced at Hitomi as I did and she was watching me. I slowly walked over towards the boy, with his. "Hello,"

"Go away, give me my ball back." he shouted. I smiled, "Sure, that was a good throw, it was hard, you keep doing that, you might hurt someone, but, don't do it to hard, you don't want to be scolded by your parents." I said sweetly and the boy gave me a confused look.

"I just hit you with the ball and your still being nice to me?" he asked and everyone was looking at us. I bent down to his level and looked him in the eye. "You see, today I was nervous, because I am a Hanyou, and a miko, and I know they are hated." I paused and put my finger to my cheek.

"But, once my inner demon told me that our mate believes in us, I knew I could do it, and I knew what ever you said wouldn't affect me. Your my subjects and I wouldn't treat you any other way, I would still like you even if you called me bad names. I can't put down what I am because I am who I am, but, I am Hanyou and you are demon, it doesn't mean we are different inside."

Everyone got closer and I looked up to see the boys parents. They where Inu-youkai. They both smiled and everyone clapped and I looked around when the boys father stepped forward.

"We have never known someone so caring, you have proven us wrong." he said and I smiled nervously. "I want you to see the real me, not the hanyou, the Mai, lady of the west."

Everyone clapped and cheered and children surrounded me. Calling to come play with them, to tell them stories. I looked around and a smile graced my face as I let the children pull me away.

But, what I didn't no was that two pairs of eyes where watching me. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, and Hitomi stood next to him. "She fits right in." she whispered and Sesshomaru let a smile cross his face. "She does."

~\/~

It had been, four days and the Northern Lord was waiting for Naraku to appear to talk battle plans, but when the Lord was left alone, he didn't notice the presence in the room.

In the shadows stood a half demon, his red eyes pierced the darkness and he chuckled lightly. But, the Northern Lord didn't take no notice.

Naraku smirked and with in seconds. The Lord was dead and in place and in his identity, was the one and only, Naraku himself.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!<strong>

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	27. Powers

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Powers.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I concentrated on my miko powers. It had been a while since I had tapped into them and I reckon I was getting rusty on my techniques.<p>

I sighed, I had no one to train with either. Sesshomaru refused to train with me and told everyone they weren't aloud to train me either, something about me getting hurt according to Hitomi.

I hated it, I know, its in our nature, us being Inu-yokai and everything. But, I just hated it. "Arghh." I exclaimed and opened my eyes, I couldn't concentrate because I was so angry.

I stood and looked around, there was really nothing to do and I wanted to practise, real bad. I sighed and walked over towards the door of our room. I felt for Sesshomaru and he was in his office.

Jaken was in the main hall with Rin, Hitomi and Shippo. Kagome and Sango where in the baths. Miroku, must of gone to the nearest village. I sweat dropped. Inuyasha was- "That's it." I exclaimed and dashed towards Inuyasha.

He was in there room, sat there, doing nothing. I sighed and knocked on the door. It opened and a confused Inuyasha stood their. "Mai, what do you-"

"Train with me," I stated. He just stared. "What?" he asked, his voice slightly raised. I sighed, my body dropped a bit. I perked up and looked at him. "I said, Train with me, Sesshomaru has said no, he told everyone else no and-"

"I'm not training with you then." my eyes widened. "Why?" I shouted. Inuyasha glared, "If Sesshomaru said no, the you don't get on the wrong side of him,and if you get hurt-"

"Please, me get hurt, you couldn't harm a fly, but, if your going to be like that..." I trailed off with a smirk. Kagome had told me how competitive Inuyasha was and he hated when people thought they where stronger then him.

Inuyasha growled, "Fine, outside now." he stated angrily and I stepped back and gestured down the hall, "Your first, Baby-Inu." I teased and he growled. I laughed hard and followed the angry other hanyou down the hall.

~\/~

Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha anger spike, 'Mai' she thought.

Sesshomaru had told everyone not to spar or train with Mai, he didn't want her hurt. Inu-yokai alpha males where, very, very protective over their mates. And knowing Sesshomaru, it wouldn't be any different, plus you would want to be on the wrong side of him.

"Kagome, you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up at Sango. "Hmm, yeah, just thinking about Mai, she's...changed, a lot, but...its a good change obviously," she paused. "But, you don't know how to react to it?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head and Sango smiled at her, "She was real close to you wasn't she." Kagome again nodded, she was speechless. "Don't worry about it, she won't change inside, Kagome, just remember, she may look different, but, she may not act different."

Kagome thought it over and it sort of made sense, but, Kagome never caught on with things like this. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Sango grinned achieving something and stood and wrapped a towel around her. "Come on Kagome, lets play with Rin and Shippo, also I need to wait for a pervert to come back, he is going to get it."

Kagome managed a small smile and then nodded. "Okay." they both got out, changed and head of towards where ever Shippo and Rin was.

~\/~

Inuyasha stood, sweat pouring of his body, Tetsusagia drawn and his eyes pinned ahead of him. Mai stood, sweating, but, not as much as Inuyasha, her sword drawn, Hana No Mai, in second form. The lacy ribbon flowing with the breeze.

"Keh, done yet?" he shouted and Mai grinned, "Just getting started." she lifted the sword above her head. "_**Yuki no dansu**_." (Dance of Snow) she shouted. As she swung down, snow flakes shot out the end of the sword.

Inuyasha laughed, "Snow?" he shouted. Mai smirked. "No just any snow, sword sharp snow." Inuyasha hissed as the all cut up his body with tiny cuts.

He looked up, "Keh, that's nothing." Tetsusagia pulsated and it flashed and looked like a load of shards. "Kongousouha," he screamed.

Mai jumped in the air to dodge and then held her sword down at Inuyasha, "This, this will end it." she whispered and closed her eyes. She felt Inuyasha eyes on her, she took a deep breath and looked back down at Inuyasha.

She let the sword slip out of her hands so she had a hold of the ribbon. "Inuyasha, be ready," she called.

Inuyasha laughed, "Feh, you won't swing that and hit me with your silly sword." Mai growled and she then smirked, "Watch,"

Mai swung the sword round above her head and then whispered. "**Buru mun no dansu,**_" _(Dance of the Blue Moon) she whispered.

Inuyasha looked up at her as she swung the sword down and it aimed straight at him, a blue light shot out and came straight at him. It was a shiny deep, dark blue with what looked like sparkles and blue crescents moons as well surrounding the beam of blue light.

He was so amazed he didn't move away and he was struck with the light. He heard a explosion, his chest hurt and his world went blank.

~\/~

Sesshomaru sighed from in his study, in a week and three days he and Mai would be mated, and he couldn't wait for that day. He sighed, again and looked out side his window. Nothing unusual.

Something in him pulsated and he knew something was wrong with Mai so he got up and looked out the window just as he saw her leap into the air. He growled,

_Stubborn Mate. _

**We need to make her submit. **

_Indeed._

Sesshomaru watched her close her eyes and let her sword fall slowly. His eyes widened, he knew this technique and smiled. She was amazing. He glanced down to see her opponent with Inuyasha, he smirked.

He watched her open her eyes and looked down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, be ready," she called. "Feh, you won't swing that and hit me with your silly sword." Both, Mai and Sesshomaru smirked and Mai whispered out a watch.

He watched my gracefully swing the sword around above her head and whispered s few words. He knew them so well and he repeated them. _"_**Buru mun no dansu**," (Dance of the Blue Moon.)

He watched everything from the beam, and his eyes widened, it had gotten stronger and he watched half his training ground get eaten up.

~\/~

I stared in awe at my sword and the training ground. It was crumbled to pieces, trees here and there. A huge, bee like like straight down the middle with slash cuts even deeper in the earth.

_I did that?_

**You did, you did...we have gotten stronger cause of the courting mark. **

_Really? It can do that?_

**Yeah, like I you, when you bite each other when you mate you transfer what yokai we have and what yokai they have into each other. **

_Sugoi._

I looked around as the dust cleared to see if I could find Inuyasha. I saw a blur of red come at me and watched it closer and closer. I smirked and dropped. I let my barrier go. It has holding me up in the air.

I did a few flips before landing on my feet and rolling forward. I spun round my sword out. I began breathing heavily, that move must of tired me out quite a bit.

Inuyasha dropped down in front of me, also breathing heavier leaning on his sword for support. "Given up yet?" I shouted. Inuyasha glared, "Feh, never, you?" I grinned and held my sword out. "I would-"

"Inuyasha, she gives in." a strong cold voice cut across me and I stiffened.

_Shit...Sesshomaru._

**Mate looks angry, you went against him, that's bad. Very. Submit to him when Inuyasha leaves. **

_Feh, me submit, he isn't the boss of me. _

I shut my inner beast out before it could retort and I looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes held a light, and I mean light, shade of pink around the edge. "Inuyasha, leave us." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha looked at me and nodded and then sheath Tetsusagia and left. I gulped to look at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, Mate. I can explain-"

But before I knew I was slammed into a tree. "You will submit."

**Submit.**

My inner beast whispered. It was like she didn't want to fight it. "Why?" I asked. Sesshomaru stared at me blankly and then growled lightly. "You question you mate?" he seethed.

I gulped again, "No, but, I know I have to submit and listen to you, but, what if there was a war, you will need me and I do not want to get rusty." `

Sesshomaru pressed his body more against mine as his eyes went that little bit pinker. I sighed inwardly and then bent my head forward and towards the right as the mark was on he left shoulder.

Sesshomaru let out a growl of approval and licked the mark before burring his head in the crook of her neck. "This Sesshomaru says we go inside, you are tired and This Sesshomaru can smell dinner is nearly ready."

I nodded and he let me go. The pink in his eyes had gone and now he was gazing down at me. He bent down to give me a chaste kiss before he put and arm around my waist, pulled me to him.

"One more thing," I whispered and as we past the big hole. "Sorry about the training ground." Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle as we entered the palace.

~\/~

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha came in. "Inuyasha, where have you been?" she asked but she knew for well where he was. "Training." Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile before heading into the bathroom.

It was funny, Kagome thought. Sesshomaru had given Inuyasha and her one room with Shippo and Miroku and Sango another with Kirara.

She then suddenly blushed, 'He wouldn't think...-we.' she blushed even harder. "Kagome, you alright in there?" Inuyasha called, "Dinner is ready and you have been in there for nearly ten minutes.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm fine." She sighed, 'She would have to talk to Mai.'

~\/~

At the table, Sesshomaru sat at the top with Mai to his right and Rin to his left. Shippo sat next to Rin with Sango next to her and then Miroku and then next to Mai was Kagome and Inuyasha.

Everyone waited until Sesshomaru had the first bite and then they all began. It was polite and formal. Mai was close to Sesshomaru so his hand was rested on her knee. She gave him a small smile before turning and speaking to Kagome.

Inuyasha, watched Kagome speak with Mai. He loved Kagome he really did, but then there was Kikyo, but, the love for Kikyo he had all those years ago isn't there any more.

He looked away at his food and began to pick at it before looking at Kagome again, was he really in love with Kagome?, Where the feelings he always had for her there?, He watched her smile and his heart skipped a beat.

He looked down at his food and smiled slightly, he knew they where, and like he said he would always protect her, even if she become his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. Long good chapter.<strong>

**I hope you like.**

**REVIEW. **

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	28. A Message

**BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK- anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next CHAPTERRR- :)**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: A Message.<p>

* * *

><p>"So? Which one?" Kags asked as she held out two kimono's, I smiled. "Either, they are lovely." Kagome turnt back around the mirror and began holding each one in front of her. Sesshomaru let them stay because he knew Inuyasha was still Prince of the West.<p>

He also let Sango and Miroku stay, but they where to help punish demons who stepped out of line and slay demons who ran wild in the villages in the western land.

Shippo of coursed stayed and he along with Rin attend classes and are trained and Inuyasha, well, I didn't know where he was and he was being quite. I might go talk to him.

"Mai." I looked up at Kagome, "Yeah?" I asked and she grinned, "This one?" I looked at the kimono she had put on and I nodded my head fast. "That one looks amazing."

Kagome smiled and toddled back into the bathroom. Today was all about me and Kagome, it has been so long. I straightened the kimono I wore, just a plain light blue one with Sakura petals along the bottom with a light pink obi.

Kagome came back out in a simple yellow one as well and we sat on her and Inuyasha bed. "So, Mai, this mating thing? Is it okay?" she asked. I smiled, "Yeah, its tough in a way, because I have to submit to Sesshomaru, he is the Alpha after all, but, I love him Kagome. I really do."

She gave me a small smile, "So, the pups, will they be hanyou or full demon?" she asked. My smile dropped and I looked down at my hands. "I don't know, I'm a hanyou and Sesshomaru a full demon so it could be both, I... if the pup is hanyou, I don't want him to reject them."

Kagome patted my shoulder, "He won't." I looked up, "I don't know." she pulled me into a hug as I let a few tears fall. "Mai, you'll be fine, you have me know." I grinned up at her through my tears. "I sure do."

~\/~

The man watched as they set to work, making weapons. He chuckled and looked behind him. "Kagura, gather your sister, I want you to check up on Sesshomaru, and give him a message from me."

He paused to tap the arm chair. "Tell him, 'Naraku has taken over the northern lands and the northern lord is no longer alive, but, the war is still on, see you in battle."

He began to laugh and the woman, Kagura, stared in disgust. She nodded though and then turnt down the hall to find her sister.

~\/~

Sesshomaru signed off another requested for a treaty and sighed. A wave of sadness fell upon him and he opened, his closed eyes.

**Mate-to-be upset.**

_Indeed, what about?_

**Find out.**

Sesshomaru sighed again and stood from his seat when Jaken came barging through the door. "Sir, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo had disappeared, they ran out of lesson." Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, it was about time. He knew they would get bored eventually and with a baby sitter like Jaken, well, he knew they would leave.

"This Sesshomaru will find them, Jaken, go back to the tutor and say they will be back tomorrow." Jaken nodded fast and left.

Sesshomaru sighed and sniffed and found the fox kit and Rin in the secret gardens. He sighed and walked out his office to tell those too off.

~\/~

Inuyasha sat up a tree. One knee up and his arm resting on it and his head dipped forward. He was thinking about Kagome and a way of asking to court her. Even if she still loved him.

He was so confused. He knew the love he had for Kikyo was gone and he loved Kagome, he didn't know how to say it. He needed help.

"So, you could just come out and say it our be the idiot you are a mop about it."

Inuyasha shot up and had Tetsusagia out. "Mai." he growled and the girl said laughed. "What?, I was right though." Inuyasha grumbled as he sheathed his sword.

"Yeah." he mumbled and looked down. Mai rolled her eyes with sigh and jumped down next to him. "You know, Kagome loves you, so much. I know, I don't know much about your love with Kikyo but, she is your past and I know its hard to give up on past love."

I paused, and looked up at the sky, "Believe me, I know. Especially when its your first love, but, I love Sesshomaru and know I wouldn't change anything. Ask her Inuyasha, at dinner tonight. I'll speak with Sesshomaru, to be honest, I think he would love the idea."

Inuyasha snorted slash laughed and I grinned and bumped his shoulder. "We are the same you know, both love and miss our past loves and dwell on it. But, I don't love him now. Also we are hanyou." he smiled at me.

"Who was he?" Inuyasha asked. I looked over at him, and then looked up at the sky again. "Kazuaya Shibuya, well, his fake name. His real name was Oliver Davis and he is a famous person. He used Kazuaya Shibuya as a fake name so people wouldn't know it was him. He was really well known. He only came over to Japan to search for his dead brothers body but in the process he made a company, SPR. Shibuya Physic Research. We investigated haunted places. Anyway, I met him one day when he was investigating my school. I knocked over one of his camera's and had to work for him to 'Pay it off'." I growled.

"Obviously he was lying, but, I didn't know. Then at some point during the investigation a book shelf fell on me. I had a dream, I met his brother, Eugene Davis and thought it was him, but, it wasn't. Then I realised I had fallen in love with him. Before that I had given him a nick name. That being Naru. Because he was the biggest Narcissist I ever knew. In the end, I loved him and I followed it on. Until I came to the feudal era that is. I realised my love for him was a petty crush and I found my mate, my soul mate. Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha smiled and then "Feh, how girly and pathetic." I closed my eyes as I tick appeared on my head. "Inuyasha, shut UP." I shouted and hit him on the back of the head. "Ow, silly wench."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME." I shouted. Inuyasha cursed and jumped of the tree as I fumed and then ran after him. "INUYASHA." I screamed. "GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN."

Inuyasha laughed and kept running as I chased him.

~\/~

Sesshomaru stood next to a tree as he watched the children run about in the garden. For a reason he couldn't wait until that was his pups. Rin, was already his pup, be he meant a pup by blood.

He let a rare smile grace his lips before he stepped forward. "Rin." he stated and the girl looked up at him. "Sesshomaru-sama." she greeted. Both of the kids looked scared and shocked and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Rin, Shippo, why did you ran away for Jaken." he stated. "Because Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken is boring and he always is horrible to me and Shippo-chan. Jaken always talks on and on and we try to stay awake honest."

Sesshomaru looked at Shippo and the kit nodded his head hastily. Smelling no lies he sighed and bent down to their level. "If This Sesshomaru promises to make the lesson more 'Fun' would you stay still."

Both children grinned and nodded and Sesshomaru smirked, "Good, then This Sesshomaru says for you to go to your rooms and if Jaken sees you This Sesshomaru gives you permission to laugh and shout at him."

Both children's grins increased and they ran off as Sesshomaru let out a chuckle.

~\/~

"INUYASHA, GET BACK HERE YOU-" I skidded to a stop and sniffed. "Kagura and Kaana?" I growled. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed and we both nodded and ran to the front gate.

"Why are they here?" Inuyasha asked, I looked at him and shrugged, "Beats me I ain't got a clue, why don't you ask them." He rolled his eyes as we skidded to the gate.

A guard, lay dead on the floor and other guards where stood around. One looked round at me and Inuyasha and bowed. Others followed suit and moved out of the way.

Kagura smirked when she saw me and Inuyasha. "The Miko Mai and Inuyasha, well, I never say I would see two hanyou together."

I growled and took a step closer. "You would want to watch your mouth Kagura, karma always hits hard." She rolled her eyes. "Mai, Mai, Mai, you don't know do you,"

I looked at her hard. She smirked and waved her fan. "Dance of the Dead" she shouted. I sprung for her dodging the blades as Inuyasha and the guards dodged on the ground.

I pulled out Hana no Mai but kept it in first form and swung at her. "**S****hiroi hakuchou no dansu." (AN- see at the bottom for what it means- oh and also ****for the others mentions in other chapters.) **I shouted. White blades shot out the end, the came out in the forms of bird wings, more like swan wings as that was what the move was called.

Kagura dodge all except one which nipped her on the side of the face. She faltered and I went to strike when she spoke. "I didn't come here to fight." she muttered.

I lowered my sword slowly but kept it high enough so I could counter attack if she attacked. "Why did you come here then?" I asked and she sighed, "I am here to give Sesshomaru a message, from Naraku."

I laughed, "And that wasn't obvious, but before Sesshomaru gets here, tell Naraku, from me personally. 'I know your plan, and it won't work, over my dead body."

Kagura nodded as we both felt Sesshomaru approach. I shifted my feet a bit. Like Sesshomaru I could fly, but instead of the cloud like him I had what looked like a moon, crescent moon, which was red and it had blue sparkles on it which came off which made it fly.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura pronounced slowly as Sesshomaru appeared beside me, but slightly in front. "Kagura, What are you doing on my lands." he stated. Kagura glanced at me before she turnt to Sesshomaru.

"I have a message from Naraku."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagura sighed, "He Said, 'I have taken over the northern lands and the northern lord is no longer alive, but, the war is still on, see you in battle'." Kagura replied.

Sesshomaru absorbed this information carefully before answering with, "Reply, very well, war it is." Kagura nodded looked at me, I gave a curt nod and she did so back and then look at Kaana behind her. "Lets go." and they left.

Sesshomaru turnt to me and was in front of me faster than I expected. "Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head and he pulled me too him. I snuggled closer into his embrace as he nuzzled my neck and kissed the courting mark.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked and he looked at me. "I need to speak to you." I watched him, "Yes Mate-to-be?" he asked. "Its about Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha, he needs help."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha wants to mate Kagome, but, he doesn't know what to do and how to say it, and I kinda said he should ask you and I would get you to help."

I grinned, "Good, thanks." I replied before he could, then I twisted out of his grasp and flew down to the ground quickly to get away with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>These are the moves- or strikes that came out of Mai's Sword.<strong>

Dance of Snow: _**yuki no dansu.**_

Dance of the White Swan: _**shiroi hakuchou no dansu.**_

Dance of the Blue Moon:_** burū mūn no dansu**_

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	29. Mate

**Gomen, I have been SO busy. We in ENGLAND, have this thing called Work experience, if anyone didn't know, and well, I have been busy with that for the past 2 weeks, and just before that I had a huge science exam. So I had absolutely no time to update. Sorry. Anyway, here is your next chapterrr :)**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Mate.<p>

* * *

><p>I suppressed a sigh. Inuyasha was restlessly moving about and fidgeting and was becoming annoying. I glanced at Sesshomaru to see he suppressing a chuckle. I did sigh this time and took another bite of the food.<p>

Inuyasha glanced at me and I made a motion with my hand towards Kagome, who was talking to Sango, Miroku was having a conversation with Shippo and Rin while Sesshomaru ate calmly, his hand resting on my knee.

Inuyasha nodded, opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it quickly. I nearly growled out in frustration. I gave him a heated glare and his ears flattened on his head.

I sighed, again and stood. Everyone looked at me. "Okay, I need everyone to pay attention to Inuyasha, he has something important he wants to say and get off his chest, anyone who makes fun will personally seek a fight with me." that said, I sat down and Sesshomaru chuckled from next to me.

Inuyasha gulped and stood. He looked at me, then his brother, then at his group. "I...well, ever since I have travelled with you lot we have had our ups and downs. Its been a bumpy ride but we got through it. I met Sango and Miroku and with out them, I wouldn't be the person I was today, well, maybe."

The table laughed, he then looked at Shippo. "Shippo, I hurt you, and shouted at you a lot, but, you have always been someone I want to protect, dearly, like a son." Shippo welled up with tears and he jumped at Inuyasha and hugged him hard.

Inuyasha was stunned but hugged him back. Inuyasha put Shippo on his seat and turnt to Kagome, "And last, but not least. I met you Kagome. I have always mistaken you for Kikyo and always was harsh to you, calling you names and say this and that., and I would always compare you to Kikyo and call you Kikyo, but," he paused and I watched anger pass Kagome features.

"But, your not Kikyo, your Kagome. Your my Kagome, the one I promised to protect, the one I want to be together forever with. Kagome, I love you, would you let me court you to become my mate."

Everyone watched and waited. Kagome look completely stunned, she looked over at me and I nodded, silently knowing her question. She shook her head and stood. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha waited and when she whispered those worlds, his whole world was complete. "Yes, I would love too,."

~\/~

I smiled happily as I sat on one of the roofs of the castle, I was staring at the stars. Rin lay next to me, "Oka-san." she whispered and I looked at her. "Yes Rin."

She smile up at me, "When are you and Lord Sesshomaru getting married?" she asked. I grinned, "In a weeks time." she giggled. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

I looked at her and then back at the stars, "I don't know, maybe a white yukata," I said and Rin sat up. "I reckon Oka-san should wear a flower crown." I eyed her, "Yes, but, I know who can make me one,"

"Who?" she asked. I turnt towards her and smiled, "She small, cute, big brown eyes and his beautiful hair." Rin giggled, "Who?" she pleaded. "You." her big brown eyes widened and she screamed happily. "Really?" she exclaimed.

I nodded and she flung her arms around me. "Thank you Oka-san." I hugged her back and looked to the stars. "Hey Rin, do you want to fly with me?" I asked.

Rin looked up at me, "Please," I giggled and stood with her on my hip. I then called forth my moon and I stepped on it and we took to the sky.

Rin squirmed and I laughed. I flew up towards the sky, "Wow," Rin said in awe. From where we stood, the stars looked amazing.

"Hey Mai." I looked down at Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara that sat in a group on the floor in the gardens. "What?" I shouted back.

"Move your arse, we can't see." Rin laughed as I giggled and fumed at the same time. I shook my head and looked back up at the stars. The Feudal Era was amazing, and I was happy I was here.

I wouldn't go back any more, my life was here, and I won't ever regret any moment of it.

~\/~

I lay on the big bed on my own. I was curled into a ball and I arm resting under my head. I was thinking of Naraku, how I was related, why he was nasty to mother. Well, at least Naraku himself wasn't related. It was Onigumo. Naraku had his heart.

The sun was settled in the sky, not noon yet but not low for it just to be sun rise. I woke to an empty bed and a cold side. Sesshomaru must have been up early, he was preparing for the ceremony.

With my yokai hearing I could hear everything going on, I sighed. Was everything I was doing right? I thought.

**Yes.**

Came the simple answer from my inner beast, it was always the same. I frowned when I thought back to how Inuyasha had no control over his beast and rolled over onto my back.

_Hey, why am I able to talk and control you like a normal yokai when Inuyasha can't. _

I asked, I was surprisingly curious.

**You are a miko as well, powers keep me in control.**

It paused,

**Not like I would hurt you anyway, or take control for a stupid reason like his stupid beast.**

I giggled hard and closed my eyes,

_Beast, do you get any connection to Sesshomaru beast when we mate, I know you are a part of me, but, do you get to live and love happy._

My demon laughed, it howled in my mind but soon quietened. It then spoke,.

**Yes, I see and mate with the inner demon, while you mate with Sesshomaru, it sort of one in the same and we join, all of us.**

I smiled sweetly. "That's nice," I whispered to no one.

~\/~

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat in his study. He hated this. The whole ceremony, he just wanted to be mated. He growled lowly when a knock caused him to stop. "Enter." he said.

Jaken entered quickly and bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru, The Lord of the South, his mate and their heir is here, they said it was urgent that they came early and they also said the Lord of the East was on his way here as well."

Sesshomaru straightened and raised an eyebrow. "Jaken, prepare a room for them, including the Lord of the East. Then bring the Lord and Lady to This Sesshomaru study, then send Hitomi to collect Inuyasha and his pack, along with Rin and This Sesshomaru Mate-to-be." Jaken nodded, bowed and then ran out quickly.

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew if they where here something was happening and he knew it had something to do with Naraku and the Lord of the North death. Why wouldn't it.

He turnt to the window and looked out across his lands and then closed his eyes as the sun filtered into the room, he became calm and when the door opened his eyes shot open.

* * *

><p><strong>Awrhh, an nice chat between Mai and her Inner Demon.<strong>

**What's next?**

**Review Pleasee.**

**Peace out**: _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	30. Is he lying?

**I'm back, its not like anyone reads. I get no reviews. But oh well, im not going to make you. **

**Anyway, I have to updates for you today, I might even throw in a third I don't know yet. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Is he lying?<p>

* * *

><p>After my long talk with my beast, I decided it was time to get up and get ready for the day. I had lots to do, Play with Rin, talk to Kagome, speak to Hitomi, eat, sleep, train with Inuyasha.<p>

It was going to be a long day, but for now, I was playing with Rin and Shippo and Kagome lay next to me. It was a warm day so we were outside and we watching the kids play tag around the apple tree.

"Hmm, Mai, do you miss the future?" Kagome asked. I looked over at her and then sat up, "I do, a lot, the Lady of the South name caused me a lot of grief the other day, I mean, its not her fault she was called that, but, she also reminds me a lot of Ayako."

Kagome looked at me from the side and I pulled my knee's to my chest and rested my chin on them, "I mean, I miss everyone, all my friends, Keiko and Mirchru, all of SPR, Bou-san, his smiles, and how he used to hug me, how he would be there for me all the time and when I needed him to be."

"Ayako when she was like my mother figure, she would always looked after me, make sure I was happy and that I was going to be alright." I closed my eyes to stop the tears.

"Mai..."

"No, let me finish." I paused, "Then there was Yasuhara, he was the crazy one and he would pull pranks and make me laugh, and then he would help me always, especially with all my studies. Then John, the sweet priest, he would be really caring and help me out, he would tell me that good things would come to me because of my past, you know, being an orphan and everything."

"Then there was Lin-san, he was quite, and when I first met him, he hated me, and Japanese people, but then he would show his care for me and save me all the time. Then there was Naru, my old love, but, no I think about it, it was a petty crush and he was more like a brother then anything and he would always be there for me and that was what counted."

"Then Madoka, she was like the crazy auntie you get and she would always cheer me up like Yasuhara, always, and she helped me a lot with Ghost Hunting, myself. Then, last but definitely, not least. Masako, we were always at each others throats, but in a civil manner, we would always argue but then when she got close to John she also found out she never liked Naru, but she was my sister figure and she would back me up with anything...anything.." I trailed of as the tears fell for my eyes.

Kagome pulled me to her and rubbed my back as I silently cried. I missed them, I really missed them all but, I loved it here. i-

"Mama,"

I pulled away to look up at Rin, "Yes Darling," she then hugged me hard. I was shocked and then I heard he sob. "I'm sorry Mama, its my fault your upset, you came here, and then you became my Mama that you couldn't go home." she wailed and my eyes softened. I pulled Rin closer.

"Rin, darling, its not your fault and it never will be. I wanted to become you Mama, and I would rather be here then with them, I miss them, yes, but, I would rather be here, with my wonderful daughter and my wonderful, Mate-to-be, Rin, you and Sesshomaru are my life now, along with everyone else in the palace."

Rin looked up at me and I kissed her forehead and then hug her tight, "Never say its your fault again,." I warned playfully as I pulled away, she wiped her eyes as she nodded and I laughed.

"So, the future,." I jumped up and put them all behind me. He stood under the tree's, but I could smell his stench. "Naraku." I growled.

He stepped out slightly, "Mai, niece," I retched and he laughed, "I am your uncle after all,"

"No your not, Onigumo was, I wouldn't want to be related to you," Naraku laughed and pinned me with a stare, "You will work for me,"

"No." I breathed.

"Yes Mai, as your only family, I have full rights over you, and, I can tell you what to do, you will become my heir, we will rule the world.'"

I stared as he approached. I pulled up a stance and grabbed the hilt of Hana no Mai.

"Tch, Mai, you know better." he stated and stopped where he was. I kept my grip tight. "Naraku, leave, Sesshomaru and I, and everyone in this palace right now would not hesitate to kill you where you stand."

He smirked, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, some battle talk, but, how about we stop this petty war." I raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, "You really think I would believe you." I paused to smirk, "Never, I wouldn't believe you if my-"

With in seconds Naraku was in front of me, his hand on my throat. "Your life, and I will stop this petty war, or, the girls life, and the war will stop, either way, I want one of you,"

"Sesshomaru would never let you," I said as I glanced at the others to make sure they were alright, Kagome was frozen from fear, Rin was as well and luckily Shippo had gone. 'Clever kid.' I thought.,

Naraku stepped even closer. "You look just like your mother, and your wretched father." I smirked as Naraku lost his train of thought. I leant up closer to him right up his face. "I see the Onigumo heart still in side you and that he will always be there and that you can never put the feelings away."

Naraku growled and I smirked even more as I smelt Sesshomaru and a few other people. Naraku leant forward and whispered into my ear before pulling away and disappearing.

I stood shocked as people ran over. I could hear Inuyasha calling Kagome name. Jaken calling Rin. And the people calling my name along with Rin but I stood stunned as Naraku words floated around my head.

I couldn't believe him, he was lying, he always lied, what he said wasn't right. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up at Sesshomaru. He stared at me and then I stared at the people behind him.

"You." the Lord of the South smiled and I growled. He then looked startled. "You killed him, you killed him...i...you." Sesshomaru pulled my back as I struggled and I began crying and I fell the the floor.

Everyone was shocked and then I passed out, and knew nothing other then that.

~\/~

Sesshomaru picked Mai up and looked at the Lord of the South and he shrugged. Sesshomaru sighed and then they all went inside, while Jaken began barking out orders.

He set Mai down on his study chair and turnt to the others as I they stood or sat around his study. Kagome was cuddled to Inuyasha while Shippo sat in the middle. Hitomi held Rin as she cried silently, the Lord and Lady of the South stood by his desk as Itachi, the heir sat down near Miroku and Sango.

"Do you know anything at why she would act like this?" Sesshomaru asked. The Lord shook his head, "I don't know," Sesshomaru sighed and looked over at Kagome, he was mad that Naraku got in but, he didn't want to be harsh to Mai's friend.

He walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her head. Inuyasha was shocked and so was everyone else. "Kagome, miko, what happened?" he asked softly and Kagome smiled up at him and then pulled away from Inuyasha. 'He trying' she thought and then looked round the room.

"Well... we where lying in the field when.."

~\/~

I woke up to the sound of Kagome voice. "...that's when you lot came out, Naraku leant forward and whispered something to Mai before disappearing." I turnt over and opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at me and then I slowly sat up. "I." I then remembered what happened and what Naraku said.

I then looked over at the Lord and whispered. "Is it true." I bowed my head down as tears fell. "I." Sesshomaru rubbed my back. "Is what true?" Sesshomaru asked, mainly for everyone else in the room.

I looked up at the Lord with tears in my eyes, "Did you kill him? Did you?" I asked. The Lord looked completely confused.

"He said, Naraku said you did, he said you killed him." everyone tensed and the Lord walked forward, "Who did he say I killed?" he asked and I whimpered slightly and whispered, "Did you kill my dad,"

I looked up into his red eyes, "Did you kill my father, Yuki Taniyama, the demon Lord of the Centre?" I asked and his eyes widened and that's when I knew, Naraku was telling the truth. But, why?

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, Whoa, Whoa..<strong>

**Naraku telling the truth?**

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	31. Families and the Story

**I decided I would upload two, you will have to wait for the third. Thank you.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Families and the Story.<p>

* * *

><p>I was curled up with Rin. After I had asked him the question the Lord went quiet and I took that as I my answer. I then ran out crying. Rin, had found me and now we were lying in her bed. She was curled up next to me, clinging to me. I was running my claws through her hair softly.<p>

Rin smiled at me and I smiled at her before pulling her into a hug and resting my chin on her head. Tears filled my eyes and I closed them, willing them not to fall. But, they did, slowly but surely.

Dad was killed by one of the people I thought I could trust the most. But, it wasn't that, that bothered me much, it was the fact the Naraku had told the truth, but, why would he?

Naraku lies, he a very deceitful person, why would he tell the truth about this. Then calling my father a 'wretched father' how did he think he is. Then saying he had control over me.

**But he don't, no one has control over us, other than our mate, Sesshomaru.**

_I can't wait for us to be mated, its taking to long._

**Indeed, too long.**

I pulled Rin closed and let the stress and tiredness pull my into a deep slumber.

~\/~

The Lord of the South was still so shocked. He sat in Sesshomaru study quietly. His mate, sat worried next to him. She knew he had done it, but, he done it for the right reason. This was way back, just before Inutashio mate with the human.

They had to kill him, it was bad for a demon to mate with a human. Bad. She sighed, this was going to be really hard to explain, but she was hoping Mai would forgive her, them.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I think its time we speak with her." he stated. The Lord finally looked up and nodded, his mate doing the same and they went to search for the Lady of the West to be.

~\/~

"Good, let that sink in," a voice whispered.

"Kaana, show me my niece," a white girl lifted her mirror and her master gazed into it. His niece, lay on her bed clutching her human daughter close. He could see tears on her cheeks and laughed lightly, "It has worked, I just need to get on tainted jewel shard into her chest and then it will be done, she will be mine, and she will work for me,"

A woman watched in disgust and left the building, she needed to warn them, and she need to help them.

~\/~

Kagome sat in the gardens watching her son practise. She felt sorry for her best friend and wished she could do anything to help, but, she couldn't.

She sighed and was pulled into a strong chest. "Kagome, she fine, she will get through it." they whispered. Kagome lay against the chest and nodded watching her son. "Inuyasha, would you...ah, never mind,." she then said.

"Kagome, what is it?" he asked. Kagome looked up and him, he was looking down at her, "Would you...adopt...Shippo as your son?" she asked slowly. Inuyasha stared and the gave her a really warm smile.

"I would love to." she kissed him softly. "Until we have our own, you know," he winked and she blushed with embarrassment, "Inuyasha," she shouted and stood. "SIT," she shouted and ran away smiling. "Kagome." Inuyasha shouted behind her and she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Awrhh, Kagome and Inuyasha.<br>Thank you.  
>Peace out:<strong> _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	32. Truths

**Back, its been TWO WEEKS. Wahey.**

**Sorry for long UPDATER, but here is your next one.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Truths.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru smelt his mate-to-be and their adoptive daughter, in the younger of the two bedroom. He, and the Lady and Lord of the South just behind him. He sighed mentally and head towards them.<p>

He couldn't believe his ears as well when he had heard. Yeah, he knew about that law that was just before his farther, but, he had never heard of anyone breaking it.

She was just a bit older than Inuyasha and they must of stopped the rule once Inuyasha was born. He was still older though. He sighed he knew it was cruel.

He shook his head and then they stopped at a door. He slowly opened the door to see Mai curled up on the bed with Rin. They entered quietly and Rin sat up. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked sleepily.

The Lord nearly smiled but hid it and looked at Mai. "Mai." he spoke.

~\/~

I knew they were coming, I could feel them. I smelt them at the door and I heard the door open but I didn't make a move and when I felt Rin move I knew I had to face the music.

"Mai."

I smiled slightly when I heard his tone, laced with concern and love but with that stern touch, I slowly sat up to my Mate-to-be call and turnt to face them all. "He is here to explain, if we all would gather in the dinner hall?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up, I straightened out my crinkled kimono and stood tall. "Okay." I whispered. I turnt to Rin how was sat in the bed staring at us all. "Rin, dear, im just going to go and speak with them, sleep my dear child, you look tired." I spoke calmly.

Rin smiled at me and I tucked her in before kissing her forehead and following everyone out the door.

~\/~

Kagome and Inuyasha were cuddle in their room, Shippo between the two lovers and was fast asleep. Kagome head was tucked under Inuyasha chin and her eyes were lightly closed.

"Inuyasha." she whispered. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the beauty that was to be his, "Yes, Kagome." she smiled sadly, "Do you reckon Mai will be alright?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes and cuddled her closer. "Mai is strong, she has been through a lot, but, she is strong, she will be fine." Kagome only nodded and cuddle down into Inuyasha chest, Shippo soundly snoring between the two.

~\/~

"Five days left," a voice whispered as they flew across the sky. "I need to help them and tell them," she whispered again, "Kagura." a voice shouted. Said demon looked down to see Kohaku.

'Kohaku?' She thought. Kagura flew down towards Kohaku. "What?" she asked. "Naraku knows what you are doing and he said it wouldn't bother him, Kagura, we need to wait it out. Kaana is just coming now, we need to figure something out."

"Kaana, I thought she was dependent on Naraku?" Kagura asked. Kohaku sighed as they walked through to forest, "She never wasn't," he turnt to the wind demoness, "She was dependent on you," Kagura stared at the demon slayer and sighed, "Fine, where do we go?" she asked.

Kohaku gave her a small smile and they head deep into the forest.

~\/~

We all sat around the table, Sesshomaru at the top and to my left, I to his right. Lady and Lord of the South on the other side of the table. The Lord sighed and looked me in the eye and he began his story.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun, what's next?<strong>

**BUT WAIT.**

**A sneaky next chapter preview. Well, here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When he sat he then linked his hands together, closed his eyes as he rested his mouth and chin on his knuckles. "Come out Emi, I know your there," he whispered against his chapped knuckles, he opened his eyes to see the beauty before him.<em>

_She had deep blues eyes that shone through the darkness. All he saw was her deep dark red lips and her blue eyes while she hid in the shadows, but once she stepped out that's when you saw the real beauty. _

_She was 5ft5 and she had deep brown hair that trailed down to her lower back, it flowed it soft waves and she had a maroon kimono on with blue birds flying across the bottom. She had a deep blue obi that held the kimono in place and it showed of all her curves. _

_She had a sexy smile playing on her lips as she took slow steps towards him, she too, also looked like she was stalking her prey. "Now, I knew that," she whispered her melancholy voice carrying across the room._

* * *

><p><strong>;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	33. Authors Note Sorry Guys

Hiya, _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_ here,

My laptop charger has broke and it has **ALL** my sotries on it so i can't write till i get a new one. But, i think all i need to do is write a new chapter for every single one.

**SO**

Don't think i won't try, im going to read through my stories on here and then add a chapter and upload it.

Hopefully soon. I am so very sorry. Why you are all waiting check out my oneshots.

They will all be in one story and will be a collection of oneshots. I hope you enjoy them while you wait for the stories to update.

Sorry if you are expecting a chapter but you'll have to wait. So basically they are on pause for a bit.

Sorry to my amazing readers, i love you.

Also, i won't to know if i should put my story TPR up for adoption, i really don't like it anymore but i know you guys love it.

Delete or Adoption, review please.

**I AM SO SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE, I JUST READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

I will be as quick as possible. Sorry Again.

Remember the one shots the collection with be called.

_**A Song For Your Thoughts.**_

**Peace out: For now:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	34. The Past

**I'm back with a big TWO chapters, but, i may give you THREE, lets wait and see. **

**I'm sorry that i couldn't update, but i was able to get on my laptop for ten mins and i was able to copy all my stories and notes over to my main computer. Yay.**

**So here is your next chapter first.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: The Past.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Some time ago.<em>

_A proud man or should you say demon, stood at his castle in the middle of the the lands. He was looking out across his lands proudly and he stood tall. He let out a small sigh and turn back and walked into his study shutting the doors to the balcony. _

_He sat down slowly as if he was watching his prey. You know when they get all slow and the become all silent because the do not want to make a sound. He was known as the soundless beast, The Lord of the Centre that is. _

_When he sat he then linked his hands together, closed his eyes as he rested his mouth and chin on his knuckles. "Come out Emi, I know your there," he whispered against his chapped knuckles, he opened his eyes to see the beauty before him._

_She had deep blues eyes that shone through the darkness. All he saw was her deep dark red lips and her blue eyes while she hid in the shadows, but once she stepped out that's when you saw the real beauty. _

_She was 5ft5 and she had deep brown hair that trailed down to her lower back, it flowed it soft waves and she had a maroon kimono on with blue birds flying across the bottom. She had a deep blue obi that held the kimono in place and it showed of all her curves. _

_She had a sexy smile playing on her lips as she took slow steps towards him, she too, also looked like she was stalking her prey. "Now, I knew that," she whispered her melancholy voice carrying across the room. _

_The man gave her a smile and when she stood in front of him he lowered his hands. "You know, its hard." she whispered and the demon sighed before using his demon speed to run around his desk to hug her from behind. _

"_Emi, darling, I love you more then the world, I want this to work and I am trying to change the other lords," he whispered his breath hot on Emi neck. She shuddered against him and relaxed in his hold. _

"_I know," she whispered, "I know, I just wish demons would treat humans nicely," she added. The demon behind her sighed, "Me too," Emi sighed and turnt in the arms of the demon. "Yuki, how come you like us humans, how can you stand us," she spat. _

_Yuki, the demon lord cupped the cheek of the distressed woman in front of him, "Because I love you, you shine through all the humans, you show us demons that humans are worth more then we think," he whispered back. _

_She stared up into his loving gaze and then he chuckled and said, "They have too know, I can smell our pup," he then leant down to her neck and licked a certain part. Emi, the human eyes widened, "Seriously?" she whispered. He kissed her neck, nodded and then looked up at her. She was crying. "You don't want it?" he asked sadly. _

_She shook her head and hugged him, she buried her face in his chest and cried. "No, just so happy." The demon smiled with pride and hugged the human close to him. _

_All the other demons in the place and grinned as they had heard to conversation and was happy for the lady and lord, but they had to keep it a secret. They all became happier even since she had came and brought life to the lifeless palace. _

_But, that was all but one person. A demon who was a spy for the Northern Lands. The Northern lands where known for their spies and this one was one of the best. He was disgusted at the demon and knew it was against a law to mate a human. _

_He needed to tell his master now, and now that she was with pup was even bad. He was going to leave the next night, he had waited long enough. He was going to be in a lot of trouble as it was for holding out for so long, but some part of him told him to do so._

_Yuki and Emi shared a passionate kiss when a knock told them to pull away, "Come in," the lord stated and the door opened softly. "Daddy," a soft voice whispered. A small half demon girl poked her head around the door. "Mummy, Daddy," the little hanyou chimed and ran towards them._

_She had short brown hair the hit her shoulders she had deep amber eyes, but they looked a lot more brown. She had a cute smile on her face as she was dressed in a light pink kimono with red obi. _

"_Mai, dear, where is your auntie?" Emi asked as she picked up her young pup. "She was just behind me," the younger Mai looked over her shoulder and then a demoness walked into the room, "There you are Mai-chan, Emi-chan and Yuki,." she then whispered with a bow. _

"_Yuka, stand, you no need to bow sister," the demoness straightened and laugh along with Emi. "What have you been doing today Mai?" Emi asked and Mai launched into her story of her day and everyone watched with amusement. _

_The next day the spy had left the happy family and was in front of the Northern lord, "What news do you bring after such a long period.?" he asked and the spy looked up at the lord. "He has mated a human, which is against the law and they have already got a 5 summers old pup and one on the way,"_

_The lord looked outraged. "Call the other lords, we will have to deal with this soon." the lord hissed and stormed off clearly very, very, very angry. But the spy listened and did just what he was asked. _

_~\/~_

_When all the Lords had gathered, other then the Lord of the centre. There was a huge up roar. _

"_He can't have done this, he has tarnished the name of demons, he should be sentenced to death," spat the lord of the East. The Lord of the West, Inutashio looked very indifference and so did the Lord of the South. "No objects,?" asked the Lord of the North._

_No one spoke up, it was indeed against the law but did that count with love. The Lord of the West silently agreed but he was to happy or keen about it. He felt so bad after. "Good, now, as you did not agree you, Lord of the South. Sentence this demon to death."_

_Everyone stared at the Lord of the South as he sat there in silence. "Okay." he stood slowly. "But think, doesn't anything about love care to you, if he happy with a human can't he be happy with this human?" he asked. _

"_No, they have a abomination among them, kill the human and the hanyou along with the Lord and that will show what we demons are like, then have the Demoness Sister take the thrown."_

_The Lord of the South stared down at the Northern Lord and then sighed, nodded and stormed off. The Lord of the West silently left to go back to his pup and mate all the way thinking about why he had agreed. _

_The Lord of the East and North both nodded to each other then left, they both had to go back to their lands needs, both knowing that it was dealt with and that was it. _

_~\/~_

_He knew they were coming he had found out sooner or later and he was pacing around in his office, he had sent for his sister to gather Emi and their daughter taken to a well not far from them. _

_It was told to have deep powers and that it could send them to the future. He then sighed and looked up as they entered. "Dear what is wrong, why has Yuka told us to pack our bags?" she asked._

"_They have found out and sentenced me to death, and you two, please go, go to the well not far from here and live in the future, live among humans in the future, please." he pleaded as he held his wife close. _

"_No, no, I won't leave, we won't leave." he sighed, "Yuka you know what to do." he whispered. "Yuki." she shouted but Yuka had knocked her out, she had put a spell on Mai to make her look human and then he sent them of when a servant entered. _

"_Milord, the Lord of the South is here," Yuki stood slowly. "I know, lets get this over with."_

_The Lord of the South stood in the court yard and looked at the Lord of the Centre when he came to him. "Your Mate and Pup?" he asked and the Lord stared at him. "Fine. Lets get this over with, but, before I say anything, I was always on you side brother." the Lord smiled. _

"_I knew you always were brother, look after Yuka for me, and please, don't forget me," the lord smiled at his younger brother before killing him quickly so he didn't suffer. "I will, and I hope your pup and wife survive. I hope they live a nice long life together, and I hope to see them both very soon."_

_The Lord let a tear fall as he held his brother close and then it began to rain. All the servants sad for their lord and the new lady then followed what her brother dream and followed in his footsteps being the best Lady she always wanted to be. _

_Everyone was sad and that was a new start for everyone including Emi and Mai, they had made it safely out the well and into a shrine. The woman their helped the out and they became a small family. _

_Emi told her everything but she already knew. She took them in and helped them, it was Emi and Mai, with her family which consisted of her daughter Kagome, she was pregnant and her husband had recently died and her dad._

_Emi knew the Kami had blessed her with this new life but she couldn't help but feel so sad that her husband had died and she lost the baby, 6 years later she also died and the pup was left on her own to grow, and that was what she did, not knowing anything about her past. _

_She lived her life as a human until now that is._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? what do you think?<br>Review?  
>Peace Out:<strong>_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	35. The Central Lands Part 1

Chapter 33: Central Lands Part 1

* * *

><p>The room was filled with silence. Everyone stared as the lord finished his story. I had my head bent forward and my bangs covering my eyes. I didn't know what to say.<p>

'Otou-san, Kaa-san,' I thought.

"Mai..." Ayako whispered. I someone touch my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of the Lord of the South. "Mai, dearest Mai, my sweet niece, you look just like your father,"

I stared as he smiled and I launched myself into his arms and cried. He soothed me and growled softly. Also being Inu-yokai he knew what I was like. "Mai, your father was a great leader, he chose well and they produced you."

I pulled away and looked up and my uncle. I nodded slowly and looked over at Sesshomaru he just stared and I gave him a small smile. "I miss him, and now I know the truth I just want...Erghh, why did he have to die." I stated.

Everyone was silent. I then looked back at my uncle, "What about Yuka? And the Centre lands?" I asked. "What about my auntie?" He smiled, "Lady Yuka never comes to formal things like us four lords do like meeting you the other week, but she does know a lot. Know I no its you I will let her know and she will be willing to meet you."

I nodded, "But, I can't remember my childhood." he sighed and smiled, "Once you see your old home, and Yuka you will," I gave a smile and a hand slipped into mine. I looked up at Sesshomaru and I hugged him. "Sesshomaru." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Dausike," Sesshomaru said, I looked up at the Lord of the South, "As part of Mai family our treaty becomes stronger and I will allow her to travel to the Centre of the Lands tomorrow, that gives her the rest of this week before the mating to see her family," Sesshomaru paused.

"But I won't be accompanying her, this is something she needs to do on her own," I glanced at up him and smiled gratefully. "You are welcome to go with her or stay here but I will be sending one of my generals with her." Dausike, the lord nodded and glanced down at me, "I will be accompanying her, it has been...a while since I last saw my brothers lands."

They both nodded and it was settled, I was going back to my childhood home. Where my dad and mum lived, where my auntie is and where my memories of my past lies. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><span>Review.<span>

**Peace Out:**_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	36. The Central Lands Part 2

**Here is your next chapter. Sorry for taking a long time to update.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Central Land Part 2.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in awe at the castle in front of me. Now looking at it, I could remember everything. Me life, well, a bit, what it was like when I was younger and such. I grinned and looked up at my uncle.<p>

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, I looked to the general Sesshomaru had sent with us as well. It was a female. Big shocker. But, I have seen her fight before, and if I wasn't so confident in my sword. I would be scared to fight her.

She was a full cat demon, which is strange for Sesshomaru him being a dog, and she had bright light green eyes with black hair that was pulled back into a low plait and she wore a green and black kimono which made her look wonderful, but it was more a fighting kimono with slits up the side for easy movement, like mine.

Her name was Aya, and she was such a lovely person. I really did have high respect for her, she was an amazing person. She saw me looking at her, smiled and then looked back at the castle. Yes, she would be a really good friend to keep.

I sighed as we drew closer to the castle. Dausike, my uncle and the Lord of The South was watching the castle with an intense gaze and I could tell her was very tense. I felt worry fill me and that's when he looked at me.

"There's nothing to worry about, everything will be fine." I suppressed the urge to sigh and nodded with a smile as we kept on walking.

~\/~

"She didn't react as much as I thought," a shadow in the dark commented quietly as he looked at the three travellers, he watched from pool of water. The person looked up and their deep blood red eyes shone through the darkness. "My new daughters, you will help me, right, Maya,Tsubaki "

The girls at the age of what looked 19, who were 5ft4 stood with small smiles on their faces., "Yes Master." Naraku stared at his new creations with a pleased smile.

"Maya, you will Watch them from afar or even trespass and spy," the girl on the right smiled and nodded before standing. She wore a black and blue kimono top with hamakas and there was a dragon pattern on them. She was Maya, she had deep purple eyes with short black hair that was pulled back into two buns on the side of her hair.

Where as Tsubaki had bright red long hair that reached down to the backs of her knees, with deep brown eyes. She wore a simple blue kimono with deep yellow flowers patterns. "Tsubaki, you will track down your other sisters and stop them, they seem to have betrayed me, but, I will give them the chance to redeem themselves." Tsubaki nodded and her brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Go." he said and they left him in the dark to muse silently.

~\/~

"What are we to do," a boy asked as the flew in the sky towards the castle in the distance. "We need to tell Sesshomaru of Naraku's plan and to help them, Naraku surely has found out now,"

Kohaku sighed and looked towards the castle in the distance. "Okay, Kagura, do you think he will believe us," she sighed and looked back at him. "No,"

Kohaku looked shocked, "But," she continued, "Once he finds out its about his precious mate to be, he will be interested and that's when he will believe."

* * *

><p><strong>Peace out: <strong>_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	37. The Central Lands Part 3

**...*looks round the curtain* Noone here. *Walks out when attacked by fans with fruit,* **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. I am here. After disapearing for a whole month. Yes, a WHOLE month. **

**Feel bad. But the reason is i broke my laptop again. Great, but i am now updating on the computer. I promise to update every day and to write every day. Hopefully. If not it will be every two days due to my HUGE GCSE EXAMS. Yes, im in my final year. WISH ME LUCK. But im going to start regually updating. **

**Anyway, im sorry for the late chapter but i am giving you TWO chapters. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, these chapters are for you and for not giving up on me. (y)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: The Central Lands: Part Three.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking behind Aya, my uncle and along beside me a small carriage was being pulled that held my things. It was being pulled along by a horse. My horse. Well, the one Sesshomaru had given me, I had named it Snow. It was white, pure white except one eye, it was surrounded by black. I thought it was cute.<p>

The gates in front of us began to slowly open. Creaking slightly as they did. The castle walls around were all but old, the paint had no cracks or anything it looked in perfect condition. I watched the castle in front of me.

As I looked at it, I could remember it. I got to the gates and stopped. Everyone else in front of me hadn't noticed that I had stopped. I looked up at my old home as memories weaved their way back into my mind. I looked to the right to see the servant quarters, where I spent most of my younger days running about smiling and playing with them.

Then I looked over towards my left to see the small gate that held the gardens and the door to the dudgeons. Such a horrible place, to have right next to that nice place. I looked back over towards the castle once again to see that the General and My Uncle had stopped and were looking back at me.

"Mai?" they called. I smiled and began walking forward again, towards my old home. I reached them both, they were stood at the bottom of a set of stairs I knew off, they lead to the door to the castle.

I kept my head down as Aya spoke, "Mai, are you okay?" I nodded and looked at her. "Fine, nervous, but fine, haha?" I rubbed the back of my head before looking back down at the floor.

"Brother," a voice called.

I tensed and so did Aya, I saw her bow and I quickly did the same. I looked over at Dausike and he was still stood. "Yuka, how are you?" he called. Aya came back up and nudge me and I did the same, but still kept my head bowed.

I hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs, "I am doing well, you?" the soft voice asked and I could remember the voice from anywhere.

"Great," and it was silent, except her footsteps. I soon saw her small feet along with the orange kimono, which was similar to Rin's. "And who might this be Dausike,?" she asked from in front of me.

Before he could answer she spoke. "You may lift your head now, I am not royalty like my brother." she spoke. I nodded and slowly lift my head. I was soon looking it to the face of my auntie.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "Impossible," she whispered. I looked over at Dausike who had a small smile on his face and Aya was grinning next to him. I looked back at my auntie. "No, it isn't," I whispered and she broke into a smile as her eyes watered. "Oh dear lord, Mai, dear sweet Mai, is that you?" I smiled.

"Yes," I paused, "Auntie Yuka, its me, Mai Taniyama,"

~\/~

Kagura and Kohaku were flying as fast as they could towards the western lands when Kohaku shouted out. "There," he was pointing forward and in front of them was people.

The closer they got the more they noticed it was Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha group. He was stood on his cloud, silently waiting. They closed in and stood a few feet away. "Kagura, what are you doing on my lands?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah Kagura," Inuyasha shouted and everyone stared at him, he soon shut up. Kagura looked back at Sesshomaru. "We have something to say,"

Sesshomaru watched them with mild interest, "What is it?" he asked quickly, he could see that the demon exterminator wanted to get to the boy. "Naraku's plan, and what he is doing about it,"

Everyone except Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kohaku gasped. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "And what it has to do with your mate," Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open, red tinted them slightly.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what it is," Kagura chuckled. "I will, i-"

"Sesshomaru what are you thinking?" shouted Inuyasha, "She is still in league with Naraku." Kagura smiled, "No, I am not, I want my freedom, so does, Kohaku and Kaana, we want nothing to do Naraku no more."

Inuyasha glared at Kagura and Sesshomaru stared at her. He could tell that she was defiantly was not lying and he could also sense two people closing in on them, and he knew it had something to do with Naraku.

"Kagura, follow me back to the castle, if you try anything..." and Sesshomaru left it there as he turnt around. Kagura nodded while Inuyasha humped and they all head back to the castle with two people trailing far behind.

~\/~

Naraku sat brooding in his dark castle. He had no way of telling how these new creations were doing, but, deep inside of him he had a feeling they were going to do well. His plan was continuing to formulate inside his head.

He grinned when he thought of the things he could do with Mai's powers. His niece powers, that he was going to have in his hands, using her as his pawn to world destruction.

He chuckled and stood. "Soon Mai, soon." and he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<br>Review?  
>Peace out:<strong> _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	38. The Central Lands Part 4

**Like is said, two chapters.**

**Review.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: The Central Lands: Part Four.<p>

* * *

><p>I sipped quietly at the tea I held in my hands. My auntie sat on my right at the head of the table and my uncle across from me and Aya sat at my left. After my auntie had recognized me she had pulled me into a giant hug and wouldn't let me go, until Uncle Dausike got her too. I looked up at her and her face was glowing, she looked so happy.<p>

"Dear sweet Mai," she had said, "We never thought we would see you again," I stared at her, "We?" I questioned and she narrowed her eyes, "Never mind," and she waved it off. Dausike then stepped up and they began talking about how I got here, and my story while we head into the castle.

Servants smiled and bowed at me while saying, "Welcome Back, Princess Mai," and I blushed and hurried along. I caught up to my auntie when she suddenly spun round. "Your to be mated to Lord Sesshomaru," she shouted and I shrunk back. That was five minutes ago, before Dausike ordered for tea and we were all sat in the hall.

I again, sipped at my tea when my auntie cleared her throat. "Mai," I set down my cup and looked up at her, "Are you sure about this," she asked. I sighed and sat up straight, "Well, yeah," I looked back at her, "I love him, he treats me perfectly, he always makes sure im fine, leaves red tulips on the bed when I wake and he's just..." I trailed off, Sesshomaru was just perfect. But I knew he has his imperfections in places but I still loved him for those.

"Mai, we just want the best for you," I looked at her, there she was again with the 'we' I stared at her but shrugged it off, "I know, but he loves me and I him, and if you want to see this do come to the mating ceremony in five days."

She shot up, "Five days," I slumped in my chair as Dausike tried calming Aunt Yuka down. I knew it was going to be a long first day here.

~\/~

Sesshomaru sat at his desk with three of Naraku's reincarnations in front of him. Kaana, Kagura and Kohaku, but he was being hugged by Sango. "What is it Kagura," Sesshomaru stated and Kagura stood tall.

"Well, I would need to start from the very beginning, do you all know that Mai's mother is Naraku, or rather, Onigumo's brother." Everyone nodded while Sesshomaru stared and Inuyasha spoke up, "Yeah, but Naraku got rid of Onigumo's heart so it shouldn't count right?"

Kagura looked at him, "Wrong, Naraku took out Onigumo's heart but he was created by Onigumo so he is still related to Mai." Kagura look back at Sesshomaru, "So, lets go right back to where this plan all began, right back to when Mai's mother left home and fell in love with Mai's father," Kaana then stood up, shone the mirror and everyone was sucked in.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<br>Review?  
>Peace out:<strong> _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	39. Theee Pasttt

**Back. A short but sweet chapter. Enjoy. **

**REVIEW.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: The Past.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sometime ago.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone tumbled onto the grass other than, Kagura, Kagome and Sesshomaru. Everyone else grumbled as Sesshomaru glared at Kagura, "What is this?" he asked and Kagura smiled, "Well, Kaana used her mirror to help us see the past, experience it, but no one can see us, we are here to just watch. Oh, and here it starts." Kagura swung out her arm swifty towards the forest, towards the tree's, where they rustled slightly and everyone gasped at the woman who walked out of the forest. <em>

_She looked just like Mai, her brown hair, the eyes, everything. Except she was human, no pointed ears or fluffy ones, she was just plain human, but she was beautiful. Mai's mother glanced behind her and cursed. Inuyasha coughed trying to cover up his laugh when Kagome gave him a glare and he stopped. _

"_Onigumo stop." she shouted her face showing the anger and her voice projecting it. She turnt to face the tree's she had just came out of and a man walked out in front of her, everyone tensed. Onigumo look just like Naraku, he obviously took on the same resemblance except the long hair and the eyes. His eyes were no longer the blood red they were now, these where a dull brown, nothing like his sister's vibrant brown. His face showed pure anger as the distance between the two decreased. _

"_Emi," he seethed. Emi, Mai mother frowned at him. "Why are you following me, Oni?" she asked. Everyone was on edge watching while Kagura and Sesshomaru settled themselves against a tree trunks. "Why you ask?" Onigumo asked. Emi nodded. "Why?" he hissed advancing a step towards her. Emi kept her ground as he did, Inuyasha, getting anxsious gripped the Tesusaiga. _

_"You are betrothed to marry, Touga, yet, you refuse and dishonor our family?" he shouted. Emi glared, hard, Miroku and Kohaku even hid behind Sango. "Keh," Inuyasha huffed. "I did, what of it?" Emi asked. Onigumo sighed angryily. "You have dishonored the family, father's name, your old enough to marry now, be the obiendant child you are and listen to father." everyone was silent till there was a laugh. It was soothing and soft, but held so much emotion in it._

_Everyone stared at Emi, she was stood infront of Naraku, well, Onigumo as a human, nasty as he was now and she was laughing in his face. Kagome gulped, "Oh god," she whispered and Sesshomaru stood. This was his mate mother, he watched closely. _

_"Onigumo." Emi whispered and Onigumo stared in shock, "I never was the little obiendant child you think you know, i am leaving, i do not want to be with someone i don't love. I will never. I will not become some prositute, and a wife to a woman-beater and have an unhapply life till i die. I want to fall in love, feel the joy and happiness, that comes with it." she paused in thought. "I even want to feel the pain again and again, to show that i am strong enough to love and get over the pain," _

_She looked out behind her, looking over the lands unaware of everyone else standing in front of her. Everyone watched her, her grace, her smiles, the thought that was running through all their minds was, _'She looked so much like Mai'.

_"I am going to travel across the lands, help people, deliver babies and do the right thing," she looked back at him, "I want to be known as the traveling Miko," thats when it clicked in Kagome mind. She had forgotten that Mai was also a Miko, but, she thought she had gotten all her power from Midoriko. She was wrong, her mother had that power. Kagome smiled softly, tears filling her eyes. Tears of happiness, she couldn't wait to tell Mai. _

_Emi looked back at her brother, "I am going to fufill my duties and hopefully some day brother our paths with cross again." she turnt away and began to walk towards the path that lead on towards the other lands, "Your not leaving,"_

_Everyone froze, the voice was hoarse, harsh and was so much like a hiss. Emi didnt stop. "Emi," Onigumo shouted. She ignored him, everyone noticing her eyes filling with tears. Only Kagura and Sesshomaru noticing Onigumo lung for his sister. Sesshomaru went to move when Kagura stopped him and shook her head. Everyone watched Onigumo attack Mai's mother, and could do nothing to stop it._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think.<strong>

**Tell me.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>did i say that you need to REVIEW.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks.<br>Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	40. Theee Pasttt Part 2

**Hi Guys, I'm back!. Miss me? Good. **

**Sorry busy but I have kicked myself and got myself to update. Here is your update. I have limited time due to revision for exams but oh well, anyway, here is your next chapter Enjoy. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: The Past Part Two.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai POV<p>

* * *

><p>I lay in my room, the one I had whence I was a child and the one they put me in now. Auntie Yuka had changed the room every year, hoping I would come back, hoping I would be brought back home. The room was now a deep royal blue, with light blue dragons, floating about. I smiled, it's a lovely room.<p>

I thought back to when it was once a bright pink with a lot of sakura petals, floating around the room and in one of the corners was a huge sakura tree painted, all the indents the tree had. It was beautiful, and it would still be nice to have that now. It didn't seem childish, but the bright pink may have. Maybe if the wall was painted like the sky, with leaves and Sakura petals floating around, but I couldn't mention it.

All the furniture was the same, but deep brown table, and little draws. Evidently, it looked quite like a modern bedroom, but it was missing all the high tech equipment. I laughed silently to myself.

I noticed the bed was different, obviously, even though as I child I had a fairly large bed. This one had the four post canopy. I loved them, and I always wanted one, now I had one, I was happy. But, I was missing Sesshomaru, and this brought my mood down. A lot.

I sighed and turned over onto my side as I thought about Sesshomaru. What was he doing right at this moment? Was he sat behind his desk filling forms out, getting replies from the ceremony? Talking about treaty, already getting arranged marriages for our non-existent pups? Or was he with Rin? Inuyasha and Kagome? Sorting out their ceremony as well? I didn't know.

I rolled onto my back and looking up at the starry night painted celling. 'I hope you are okay. I love you Sesshomaru.' I thought, hoping the pre mating mark sends love and passion to him and my silent message of 'I love you,'.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru grunted as everyone stood watch Emi, Mai's mother tend to her wound. After Onigumo had attacked her from behind, he left, seeing that this wound was going to eventually kill her. The snide smirk he had on his faced the every one perfectly knew. Inuyasha was ready to lunge at him, well, at least until Kagome pulled him away and they had to move one and follow after Emi. Who limped all her way into the depths of the forest at where they stood now.<p>

The wound was deep and was seeping down her leg and onto the ground. It looked about 2 inches deep and was about 6cm long. In this era, without some serious medical help from a Miko and with healing herbs, she would die. Although Emi being a Miko, her powers were not enough. She knew this as well.

Looking at the wound, the others thought the wound would kill her like Onigumo presumed. But, they knew, if Emi died here, Mai wouldn't be born. So, they knew she was going to survive.

Emi watched her wound carefully as she tried to use what little power she had to at least seal it before it got infected. Emi sighed as she stopped and leant back against the tree. She knew that she may survive but her chances were very little as soldiers got wounded like this nearly every day and hardly ever survived. She let her hands dropped to her sides as her breathing increased. She was beginning to get a small fever. She knew this wasn't good and so did the others.

Emi swallowed the spit balled up in her throat and tried to lift herself up, one of her hands slipped but she managed to stand. She knew she had to get moving before the demons came. Emi began to trudge along the wavy and rocky path. Everyone followed along behind her.

A few hours later and what seemed longer than that to the group Emi had found a small lake and bent down to drink from it. It had a cliff; with a waterfall falling into it was a stream leading off back into more forestation. After the small drink she sat by the bed and watched the water fall. She knew this as Lake Midoriko. The lake in which Midoriko had drunk from before her last battle. The one in which she had blessed in being rich and pure.

Emi knew that a village was situated half an hour away from here so she knew she was safe for now. She washed her hands and also washed her leg. It had stopped bleeding now and was beginning to form a nice scab. She smiled at it. She then looked across the small lake. "Midoriko," she whispered and everyone tensed. "I hope you hear my very small plea, I hope you are listening to what I want to say. I wish thee to help me through this, and that I survive and that you give me a sign to help me along. I also plea that if I ever have a baby, that you bless the child with your life as I can foresee in the future I will not be there to look after her. I thank you, Midoriko, a fellow Miko and that you my shine brightly where ever you are."

The group stood and watched the poor woman in front of them plea, Sesshomaru just thinking of his mate-to-be and that he couldn't wait to be home. He looked away and as he did, he was filled with love and passion and new these feelings where being sent from Mai. He looked back down at her mother and half smiled. The woman he fell in love with was just like her mother and he was lucky to have her.

He turned back to look at the lake, thinking of Midoriko himself when he heard a laugh. "Oh, look here, we have our next meal, and ohhhhh, we also have ourselves a Miko. Niceeee, niceeee, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the Chapterr.<strong>

**REVIEW MAN?**

**Or WOMAN? ;p**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	41. Her Fathers Office

**Back with the next chapters guys. **

**I hope you like it and thanks to my reviewers, if you have any questions just ask. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Her Fathers Office.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone tensed as a wolf came forward. Well, a wolf demon with a pack of demons. "Kouga?" Kagome questioned and Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, Kouga attacked Mai's mother and he never noticed, oh, this is rich." Kagura sighed, "Really, this is Kouga's father, Kouga would not be born yet." <em>

_Kagome nodded in understanding and watched. Inuyasha just huffed and turned around with his eyes closed. Then he opened one eye to peak out of it. Sesshomaru watched the Lord of the East step towards his mate-to-be mother and could not help but let a growl pass his lips. Kagura glanced at him. "Hello Lord of the East,." Emi spoke and the demon was shocked. "Oh, you know me?" he asked. Emi stood and bowed lowly, "Yes, I have heard of you, my village lives in your lands, I am the town leaders first daughter, and the town Miko," _

_Everyone watched the Lord face twitch in memory. "Oh yes, I remember you now, Lady Emi," Emi stood up and laughed at the lord, "Now, I've told you a few times not to call me that,." The lord laughed and smiled at Emi, "Well Emi, it's been awhile how have you been." _

_The Inutachi stared at the conversation growing in front of them and was shocked. Emi knew the Lord of The East. Sesshomaru glared at the wolf, he defiantly had some explaining._

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p>I stared at the back of my aunties head as she led me down the hall, she was taking me to my father's office. She had told me that when he died she closed it all up and used another office as her own. It brought back to many memories and she hated and she also closed it up so when and if I were to come back I would be there to use it.<p>

As we turned another corner she slowed down to my speed and walked along side me. "Mai, do…" she paused, "Do you remember much of your old life here?" she asked. I stared at her. "When I stepped into the castle my memories began to return, slowly at first," I told her. I looked about the halls and the pictures, tapestries and all sorts. "Yes, I do remember a lot of it but there are a few things that I am missing. Well, that's what my beast has been telling me,"

Aunt Yuka stared at me. "Like the memory when you was a child, with your dad tucking you into bed." I looked at her, "But my dad never tucked… me….in," and the memory hit me with a bang and i fell faint to the floor and I suddenly was reliving it.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN.<strong>

**What happened?**

**Oh, I know.**

**Mwahahahaaha. **

**Review.**

**Review.  
><strong>

**Review.  
><strong>

**Review.  
><strong>

**Review.  
><strong>

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	42. Daddy

**I'm back, hi guys. Sorry late update, anyway here is the next chapter, hope you like. **

**Thanks to my lone review. garyuryuchan. **

Disclaimer- **I do not own, Ghost Hunt or Inuyasha, I own the story and some characters.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Daddy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru and the other watched them talk. The Eastern Lord soon became outraged at what had happened and wanted to kill Onigumo. Mai's mother had pleaded him not to. <em>

"_But Emi, please," Emi sighed, "No, that's final, anyway, I need to get going, I have things to do." The Eastern Lord laughed, "Like what Emi, please, come back with me and see Ilia, she hasn't seen you in a while and she wants you to check on the baby." Emi face broke into a smiled, "She pupped," she exclaimed, and he nodded, "Oh of course, let's go," she shouted and the lord laughed and they both began heading towards the Eastern Palace the Inutachi trailing behind._

* * *

><p><em>~\~_

* * *

><p><em>Mai POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The bed was comfy as I lay in it, but I wasn't the older me. Know I was the younger, princess Mai. I lay silently in my bed, warm, comfy but sad. Tonight, again, my father hadn't shown up. He hadn't tucked me in like he used to. He had started to stop. <em>

_I didn't know why, it saddened me but I didn't cry. I needed to be strong and I wanted to prove it my father I was. I reached over to the small table but my head; I reached along the back and ran my fingers across the book stuck to the back. I pulled it away and sat up as I brought it in front of my. Inside was a chart, with lots of tally mark lines. I took the pen that was tucked inside and marked another mark. I then flipped to the back and wrote one sentence. _

Daddy didn't come again, I am sad, but I will not cry for I need to be strong.

_I looked at all the sentences I had written. All of them saying the same. I lay back on the bed with the book tucked under my arms. I didn't know I was so tired, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the book was gone. I must have put it back but, when I went for it the next night it wasn't there, I trembled and wondered where it was. _

_That night I didn't sleep, because that night was the night I had not hope left in me at all._

* * *

><p><em>~\~_

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Inutachi, plus Kagura and Sesshomaru arrived at the Eastern Palace behind Emi and the Lord. They were in deep conversation when a servant ran forward, "Milord, you return, your wife wishes to see you and I see you have a guest, Lady Emi, your room has been prepared." <em>

_They watched Emi smiled and blushed and they were lead into the palace. "Emi, go to your room, rest, I will send a healer to your room and tomorrow we will talk and you can see Ilia," Emi nodded and left for her room. Everyone began to follow when Kagura spoke, "No, this way, you will need to hear this," she whispered. Everyone nodded except Sesshomaru who had followed Kagura and was proceeding up the other set of stairs following the Eastern Lord."_

* * *

><p><em>~\~_

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke, my bed was cold and I was lain on my own. My head hurt and I aced. I remembered the dream and I reached to the desk beside my head, I felt along the back and my fingers collided with the book. My eyes went wide. I fingered the book before I pulled it away for the desk and brought it in front of me. I stared at my childhood diary type book. This held a lot of emotions; somehow I could still feel them. Caressing my hands as I held it.<p>

I slowly opened the book up and stared down at the chart. The same as it was, the same as it will always be but my hand writing had defiantly improved over the years. I ran my hand over the writing feeling more emotions fall out in waves.

I then turned to the back of the book and looked over all the sentences I had wrote, I read all of them, even though they were the same on each page until I got to the last page. I got to the bottom and at the bottom was another sentence.

I knew that this wasn't my hand writing and gasped when I noticed it was my dad's, it said.

_Daddy is sorry, don't be sad, and you don't need to be strong. I need to be strong, for you, cry my dear and never forget, I will always tuck you in._

_Tuck you in my heart. _

I don't know what happened, or how long had passed but when Aunt Yuka found me I was apparently asleep, the book clutched in my grasp and the tear stain marks running down my face. But what was most important was the sad but huge smile that was spread across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Good? **

**Bad?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	43. Stay

**Omg, im back. HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRISTMAS. Although its a bit late. Hehe. Anyway, here is your next chapter. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, I hope you keep reviewing. **

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: Stay.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was a drag, get up, bath, eat, train, look around palace, Aunt Yuka still moaning about Sesshomaru before it was time for lunch to which was where we were at now. She was going to show my fathers office for real this time even though most of my memories where back.<p>

I could remember running around with Aunt Yuka all the time, seeing my mother happy with father, seeing the playful stares and when they played tag with me. I even remembered one of the maids pups becoming my friend, that was one of the maids I saw on the first day.

I went and saw her while I was looking around the palace, she hadn't changed. I was quietly eating when Aunt Yuka spoke up, "There was a question we- I mean, I have been meaning to ask since you arrived." I took note of her slip up but took no notice I mean, she kept doing that. Why?

I don't know but I sighed and looked up at her, "Yes?" I asked and she sadly smiled, "Well, what happened to your mum, you know Lady Emi?" she asked. I stared at her before slowly putting my fork down.

I knew she had sensed it was a touchy topic because she rested her hand on mine, "Its okay," I shook my head, "No, you should know," I took a deep breath, "When I was thirteen she died of cancer, she began a drinker and drank lots which cause cancer, she never told me why, but now I know, but she was never and abusive drunk she would just drink and drink. She would still smile and love me but you know, we found out when I was twelve and they couldn't do anything but they said she had a year left to live, we used that and when a year came, she passed on but not in pain, but in happiness whispering that she couldn't wait to see my dad again,."

Aunt Yuka sighed and then looked at me, "Yes I know, your father told me." she then froze and so did I, "Dad told you but he's dead," She sighed, "I guess I also have some explaining." I scoffed and she began.

* * *

><p>~\~

* * *

><p><em>Everyone stood in the Lord's study where the Lord and Lady were speaking, Inuyasha sighed and flopped to the floor, "This is boring, where is all the good stuff? Fighting and that," Kagome sighed and whacked him around the head with her hand that shut him up when the Lord spoke. <em>

"_Ilia, she needs to stay here, in proper care, she was attacked by her own brother because she didn't obey, why would they do that?" _

_The Lord began to pace from behind his desk, Ilia sighed and went over to her mate, "She can stay, she is always welcome, she can find her own mate here is she wants, she can be here for the baby," The Lord stopped and looked at his mate and hugging her tight. "I know, but its going to take forever to persuade her," _

_Ilia looked up at her mate with a smirk, "Leave that to me," _

_Kagura then turned to everyone, "Now, we have to time skip to tomorrow so I will warn you be ready," everyone nodded and then they wasn't in the study no more but in the massive hall for eating. _

_At the head of the table sat the Eastern Lord, at his side Ilia and Emi opposite her. "Please, Emi, I want you to help with the pup, stay, we welcome you into our home, keep you safe, protect you and so on, please," _

_Emi stared at the two. "Just stay," Inuyasha shouted this time receiving two hits, one from Kagome the other from his dear brother. He growled but quietened when Emi spoke. _

"_I will give you a deal," she said, "I will stay until the pup is born, two weeks after I will be leaving to travel around and make a name for myself, is that okay?" The Eastern Lord wanted to object but Ilia glare told him to suck it up and they agreed and that's where the main story started._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Short and Sweet,**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


End file.
